My Love Will Never Die
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Yuuki is Ethan Mars' baby sister and also a single mother to her one year old daughter, Kanon. She works at the police station as a Police Sergeant, while getting over her pain of a loved one. When Norman Jayden arrives, somehow she fallen in love with him, but Blake's watching over her. Will Yuuki save her brother and his son and fall in love with the FBI agent? Norman X Yuuki
1. Yuuki Chiba

Just as a reminder, I do not own Heavy Rain! David Cage, the person and the director of Quantic Dream owns it! I only own my OC characters~Yuuki Chiba and many others!

* * *

My Love Will Never Die

 **This Fanfiction Contains~Romance, Crime, Drama, and Family**

* * *

 **Chapter One~Yuuki Chiba**

 **Tuesday**

 **Day One**

 **6:47 am**

* * *

 **Yuuki's House**

Yuuki Chiba was awaken by her phone ringing, while it was still charging. She lazily tried to pick up, while she was laying down, but it wasn't helping. She rises up, to see who was calling her, this early in the morning, three hours, before she had to go to work.

Her phone was flashing, while it ringing.

 _Carter Blake._

That was on the caller ID, as she looked at his name and sighed at it, before she answers it.

"Hello?" She said fatigued

 _My name is Yuuki Chiba; I worked for the Philadelphia Police Station as a Sergeant. I like my job, sometimes, when I'm not doing any office work._

"Alright, I'm on my way." She said, before pressing the end button on the phone.

Yuuki swing her legs out of the bed, and climbed out. She fixed her black tank top, before she left the bedroom to go to the room, next to her. Her daughter's nursery.

 _I became a single mother, seven months ago. I lost my husband, from an on duty job, that he was doing as lieutenant. The only thing that's keeping me alive is my one year old daughter, Kanon, that my husband, Ryan left behind for me._

Kanon was still asleep, until she decided to open her brown eyes, when her mother pick her up. "Did I wake you up?" Yuuki cooed at her, as the baby was rubbing her eyes.

Yuuki brought Kanon over to the changing table, to removed her dirty diaper and removed her onesie, to put on her clothes for today.

Kanon was complaining, as she started to cry, before she even started taking off her dirty diaper. Leaving Kanon on the changing table, she went to her crib to pick up a small grey elephant plush, that her real father gave to her, before he died.

Kanon was staring at it, as her mother, place it next to her. Yuuki decided to dress her in a purple dress with a grey cardigan, black leggings, and rain boots.

* * *

As soon as Yuuki finished changing the baby into her clothes, she heard her phone, in the other room. She picked up Kanon, let her sit on her hip, as she walked into her room to go answer her phone.

The caller ID was glowing.

 _Ethan Mars._

A smile appear on her face, as she answers it.

"Hi, Ethan. What's up?" Yuuki greeted him over the phone, as Kanon was reaching to her phone. She was trying to say something.

 _Ethan is my older brother, by eight years. He is an awesome big brother and father. He loved his sons, so much, he had to spoil them. He's also good uncle to Kanon._

"Ah!" Kanon yelled, as she was trying to talk.

" _Is that Kanon?"_ Ethan asked over the phone.

"Yes, we just got up," Yuuki put her phone on speakerphone. "Say hi to uncle Ethan!"

" _Hi Kanon! Hi."_ Ethan cooed to her, until she grabbed Yuuki's phone.

"Baba.." Kanon said.

" _Are you trying to say Mama? Mama hasn't feed you yet?"_ Ethan asked her, until Yuuki grabbed her phone, back from her, or else she will break it.

"Ethan, I will feed her and yes I will drive Shaun to school, today." Yuuki said. "But you have to watch her, until I return from work."

" _Ok, but I have therapy today at 1:00."_ Ethan replied. _"See you later."_

Yuuki hanged up her phone, place it on the bed, as she put Kanon inside her playpen. She climbed onto her legs, as she looking at her mother, happily.

"Stay in here." Yuuki backed away. "Don't climbed out." She said, before she went into the bathroom to change into her clothes.

She came out wearing black button up shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. Suddenly, she saw Kanon climbing out the playpen, before she could even touch the ground, Yuuki immediately grabbed her.

"What did I say?" Yuuki asked.

"Mama…" Yuuki heard those words, as she kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm your mama. I bet you're hungry, because you're going to see uncle Ethan and your cousin Shaun."

 _I have a good life with my daughter, brother, and nephew. I'm just happy that I still have my family on my side. After what happened in the past, two years._

* * *

 **Ethan's House**

Ethan was waiting for his younger sister, Yuuki to arrived to take Shaun to school and see baby Kanon, his precious niece. Shaun was quiet today, while he was eating cereal. Sipping on his coffee and nibbling on his toast, he was looking at the window to see Yuuki's black Ford Fusion, pulling up.

He sat his coffee down. "Shaun, someone's here to see you." Ethan told him.

Shaun sat his spoon down, at looked at his father, confused. "Who?" He asked.

The door opened "Anyone here?" Yuuki called out.

"Auntie Yuuki!" Shaun said happily, as he climbed out his chair. Yuuki place the baby car seat down, as she hugged her nephew. Shaun turn his attention to Kanon, who was calling for attention, too. He unbuckled her seatbelt, pick her up and place her on the floor, where she can explore, while she crawled.

"How things are going?" Ethan asked.

Yuuki place her purse on the couch. "It's being going good. Kanon has really improved, but she having a hard time, trying to walk." Yuuki explained, she looked at Shaun, he was on the floor of the living room, telling Kanon to crawl to him, but she was in her own little world.

"Well, let's see if we can teach her for a bit." Ethan said, as he got on his knees, and Yuuki gotten on her knees, as well.

"Kanon? Kanon, come to Mommy." Yuuki looked at Shaun. "Shaun, help her walk to me."

Shaun got back on his feet, as he grabbed Kanon's hands to help her stand up. Kanon turn to face her mother and uncle, as they were gesturing her to walk. She slowly, let go of her cousin's hand and started careful walking towards them, suddenly, she lose her footing and fall over onto the floor.

"Aww, it's OK." Yuuki picked her up. "You'll get someday, sweetie."

Ethan looked at clock, behind him. It was 7:35. So, Shaun immediately grabbed his backpack and ran outside to Yuuki's car. Ethan was helping her sister with Kanon, putting her back in the car seat. Yuuki ran outside to go started up her car, as Ethan was the last person to get outside, carrying Kanon in her car seat, with a blanket, covering her, from the rain.

* * *

 **On The Road To Shaun's School**

Yuuki was trying to pay attention to the road, due to the heavy rainfall, and Shaun, playing with Kanon. Suddenly, her phone was ringing.

When she reached the stoplight, she check to see who it was.

It was Carter Blake, calling her, once more.

"Press ignore for me." She told Ethan. He picked it up, and press the ignore button.

"Work?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, he woke me up, early." Yuuki hit the accelerator, as the light turned green. "There's another body."

Yuuki held onto her sad emotion, due to the fact that her brother, nephew, and daughter was here. She wishes that her husband, Ryan was still alive, after he was gone for seven months, missing Kanon, growing up, and Yuuki becoming a mother, as she grew.

"Don't worry. Relax and be calm." Ethan said to her.

"I know, but this time, we're finally getting some help." Yuuki said.

"Why is that?" Ethan asked.

"Captain Perry, brought someone from the FBI to come help us in the investigation. He could be a big help for us, unless…he don't wanna start a fight with Blake." Yuuki explained, as she pulled up to Shaun's school, ten minutes, before the bell.

"See you later, Shaun." Ethan said, as he rolled down the window. Shaun was about to enter the school, until Yuuki beep the horn to get his attention.

"Bye Shaun. DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Yuuki yelled.

* * *

 **Back At Ethan's House**

It was 7:58 when Yuuki drove back to Ethan's house. Ethan climbed out of her car, and started to take Kanon out of her car seat. Yuuki handed him her baby bag of everything that Kanon needs.

Kanon wanted to get out of Ethan's arms, so she can crawl for a bit, but not in the freezing rain. So, Yuuki pick her up and hold her for a bit, before, she said goodbye to her. "Say bye bye Kanon." Ethan cooed to her, as she was looking at him.

"Bye Kanon. Mommy loves you." Yuuki wave to her, until Kanon recognize her voice, and smiles at her.

"Baba…" she said.

Yuuki started up her car, and drive to the crime scene, where Lieutenant Carter Blake is waiting for her.

* * *

I wanted to do this story, because mother's day is around the corner. And it was on my mind, two days ago. Please send me good reviews, no bad ones or criticizing my work! If you have any questions on the story, please let me know by PM-ing me on my account or say it in the reviews~GirlGoneGamer


	2. Norman Jayden

**Chapter Two~Norman Jayden**

 **Tuesday**

 **Day One**

 **8:05 am**

* * *

 **Crime Scene**

Norman Jayden arrived at the crime scene to find Lieutenant Carter Blake and Sergeant Yuuki Chiba, to investigate the body, that was found.

Before he could get out of his black Chevrolet impala, his hand started to shake, until he pulled out a small blue vial, that contains triptocaine. Deciding to ignore it, he put it back in his pocket, and pull out his car key. As soon as he step outside his car, the rain begin to hit his head.

He walked closer to crime scene, until he was stop by a cop who wanted him to step back. Jayden decided to show his badge to prove that he's from Washington FBI. "Check. You may pass."

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Carter Blake and Sergeant Yuuki Chiba." Norman asked. "Are they around?"

"Lieutenant Blake's here." The cop replied. "Sergeant Chiba's, running later, this morning."

"Thanks."

Norman walked under the police tape as he walked to the crime scene. He pulled out his ARI glasses and glove, and started searching for clues.

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Carter Blake." He asked the nearest cop and he pointed to a guy, with a black coat, dark blue, button up shirt, and black tie. "Thanks."

He walked towards him, as he taken off his ARI glasses and glove. "Lieutenant Blake. I'm Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI. I went by your office, this morning. They told me you'd be here."

"Now, if your looking for rain, dead bodies, and highways, you've come to the right place." Blake said.

"May I ask where's Sergeant Yuuki Chiba?" Norman asked.

"She usually be here, by now, but I'll run through what we do around here." Blake replied, as they started walking.

* * *

Yuuki arrives at the crime scene, a few minutes later, after when Norman had arrived. Before she could even get out of her Fusion, she taken a deep breath, as she pulled out a small bottle of her anxiety pills. She stares at them, before she put it back in her purse, and she left it and her purse inside the car.

She walked closer to the cops, near the police tape, as she was looking at the news reporters and journalists, taking pictures and making news for the public.

"I'm sorry ma'am, this zone is section off." The cop told her, until she decided to show her badge.

"Sergeant Yuuki Chiba." She replied. "Blake told me to come by and help."

"Well, Good Morning, Sergeant." The cop pulled the tape up for her to go under. " Lieutenant's waiting for you." Yuuki went under the tape, as she noticed Blake talking to someone, she walked up to him, as Blake turn to face her. Before she could, even say anything, Blake decided to talk first.

"Yuuki, where have you been?" Blake hissed at her.

"I have to drive my nephew, Shaun to school and dropped off my daughter with my older brother." Yuuki explained, before she could even look around.

"Well, we been waiting around for you and the corner for fuck sakes!"

"Sorry." Yuuki didn't really mean it. She turned to face a man in his thirties, wearing an expensive suit and tie, pale skin, and probably the most pinkest lips, she ever seen.

"Yuuki, this is Agent Norman Jayden, from the FBI, they sent us."

"It's nice to meet you, Agent Jayden." Yuuki greeted, warmly, as she extended her right hand. Norman returns the gesture and shakes her soft hand.

"Please, call me, Norman, Yuuki."

Yuuki closes her brown eyes, as she flashes a smile in front of him.

"Ok, you two. We can talk while we walk, were quite busy here." Blake cuts in.

"I understand, but, I see you're quite busy." Norman asked. "Do you mind if I look around?"

"Be my guest." Blake replied. "Chiba, why don't you accompany Jayden around."

"Yes, sir." Yuuki replied. "I will."

"Remember, now we're on the same team." Blake said, before he walked away.

"So, we better find some clues to see what the killer left behind." Norman told her. When he was looking at her, somehow, she was blushing.

"Yuuki, are you OK?"

Yuuki snaps out of it, before looking at him in the eyes. "Yes, Norman. I'm sorry. I wasn't listening."

"Your ok." Norman said.

"Let's get back to the investigation."

Yuuki and Norman walked to the white tent, as Yuuki started to slow down her walk. Norman turn to face her, as she was still staring at it. "Yuuki, is there something wrong?" He asked. She felt her heartbeat, going fast, until Norman touched her left shoulder, to get her attention. "Yuuki?" She looked into his pale green eyes. "Are you alright? Are you sick or something?" He asked, until she started to talk.

"I'm fine, Norman. I'm fine." Yuuki walked ahead to the white tent, as Norman catch up with her. He pulled the shade back, to see a boy, in his rain clothes, and his face was covered in mud. Yuuki was still behind him, as he pulled out his black glasses and a black glove. The sergeant looked at him, puzzled, until he examined the body.

"ARI comment: The victim is lying in his back. No visible signs of violence." He uses his glove to find evidence, until he found hidden clues. The profiler turn to face Yuuki, she still had a puzzled looked on her face, until she started to smile.

"What is that? Why are you wearing sunglasses in the middle of heavy rainfall." She giggled.

He took of his glasses, decided to give them to her. Yuuki was examining them in her hands, as he talked. "This is Added Reality Interface or ARI for short. The usage of this technology enables crime scene analysis and clue examination through video memo recording." The profiler explained to her.

"Wow, it's sounds like an office on the go, right?" Yuuki asked, she was still amazed.

"That's right." Norman grabbed the glasses out her hands. "Would you like to see what ARI does?"

Yuuki nodded, as Norman pushes the glasses on her nose, and places them in front of her big brown eyes. The mother looked down at the body, as she noticed hidden evidence she didn't see with her own eyes. "Oh my God! I have never since anything like this." Yuuki said amazed. "This is so cool, Norman."

Yuuki looked at Norman with ARI, still on her face, as she smiled at him.

" _Wow, she has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."_ Norman thought to himself, when Yuuki gave him back ARI.

"Norman, do you need any help, before I leave you alone?" Yuuki asked.

"No, I'm alright." Norman replied, before Yuuki stands up back in her feet. "I'll be fine."

"Ok, if you say so." Yuuki started walking away, before she turned around to face him. "I'll be under the bridge, drinking coffee, if you need me." Yuuki wasn't looking, before she accidentally step one of her combat boots in a medium sized mud puddle. "And watch out for the mud puddles!"

Norman laughed at her, before he decided to investigate the crime scene.

" _She seems to be a very nice woman, with a sweet personality….No, stay focus, Norman, get back to the investigation."_ He thought before examining the body.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Yuuki was under the highway drinking coffee with a few cops, who happened to start a conversation about her and her daughter, until Blake showed up.

"Yuuki." Blake called for her, as he was getting himself a cup.

Yuuki rolled her eyes, before he could even notice. "Yes, Blake?"

"Do you like him?" He asked, until Yuuki looked at him, wide-eyed, and she immediately spit out her hot coffee.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you like Jayden?" He asked, once more.

She looked around for him, until she noticed him. The profiler was climbing up the muddy hill, that leads up to the highway. "No, Blake. I don't." Yuuki sighed.

"How are you and Caitlin?" He asked. Yuuki looked at him, surprised, before she could say anything. Did he forget her own daughter's name, after she had her for a year with her deceased husband, Ryan.

"It's Kanon, Blake." Yuuki corrected him.

"Oh, my mistake." Blake replied. "So how are you and her?"

"We're doing fine." Yuuki said. "She's having a hard, trying to walk, but she prefers crawling."

"Do you need anything or do you want some help, with her?" Blake asked her, when he walked closer to her. Somehow, she didn't like him, ever since she and her husband join the police department, six years ago.

"No, Blake." Yuuki replied. "My brother and I are teaching her, so it won't be a hassle."

"Well, ok." Blake said. "I'm willing to help, even though he's not here with you." He finished his cup of coffee. "I'm heading back to the office. Are you staying?"

Yuuki was thinking about it for a second, until she noticed Norman climbing down, the hill, before he slip and fall. She was somehow worried about him. "No, I'm staying. Besides, I needed the fresh, rainy air." Yuuki thought of an excuse to see Norman for a little while, before heading back to her house.

"Whatever, you say. See you around five." Blake said, before he left Yuuki alone, in the freezing rain, under the highway.

Norman walked up to her, as he was covered in mud. Yuuki cracked a smile at him. "I told you to be careful, Norman, but look what happened."

Norman looked at Yuuki's smile, before he examined his mud covered suit. "Yeah, it seems that I didn't listen to you."

"Did you find anything with your fancy glasses?" Yuuki asked, with a small joke.

"Why, yes. I have." Norman replied before he can explain. "The victim's name is Jeremy Bowles, he was declared missing, over five days ago."

"I'm impressed, Mr. Profier." Yuuki said.

"Thank you, Sergeant Yuuki." Norman replied. "It's that coffee?"

"Why, yes, it is." Yuuki replied. "It's not the best, than what can I make at home. Want some?"

Yuuki handed him, her half empty cup of coffee. He drinked it, as Yuuki was looking at him with a smile. He finished the cup, while looking, at her. "Yuuki, you have such a loving smile." Norman complemented her.

"Thank you, Norman." Yuuki replied, before he could say anything, but she realized that he was going to say something else, but she interrupted him. She apologized to him, before he talk, once more.

"I over heard that you have a daughter. Is that truth?" Norman asked.

"Yes, I do. She's thirteen months, everyone in the police station loves her." Yuuki said.

"I bet she looks like you." Norman said.

"Why, yes she does. Everybody says that and you haven't even seen or met her yet." Yuuki said.

The sergeant looked up at the rain, as it started to rain hard on her chocolate brown hair. "I'm heading back home." Yuuki said. "I will be back in the office, around five. Are you staying?"

"No, I think I've seen enough." Norman said. "I'll be in the office around seven forty-five."

Norman and Yuuki walked together, as they left the crime scene. Yuuki looked at him at the corner, at her eyes. When the sergeant, enters her car, which was parked on the other side of Norman's. He waved to her, before she started up her black Fusion.

" _Somehow, that Norman guy seems very sweet….but there's something off about him."_

* * *

 **Yuuki** ~It means in Japanese, good fortune, happiness, or snow. In the anime, _Vampire Knight,_ _(yuu)_ means "tender" _(ki)_ means "princess."

 **Kanon** ~It means in Japanese _(ka)_ means means flower or blossom" and _(non)_ "sound".

 **Chiba** ~It means in Japanese "a thousand leaves". _(chi)_ means "thousand" and _(ba)_ means "leaf".

Whoever's reading the other Heavy Rain fanfiction~ _Ethan and Hana Mars' Life Changing Journey_. I will work on it soon, but _Before The Storm_ is put on Writer's Block, until I can make a next chapter for it.~GirlGoneGamer


	3. Mars' Rainy Day Out

**Chapter Three~Mars' Rainy Day Out**

 **Tuesday**

 **Day One**

 **1:40 pm**

* * *

 **Yuuki's House**

Yuuki was back at her house with Kanon, after when her older brother, Ethan, had to go to his psychiatrist.

Kanon had a long morning, with her uncle Ethan, since she was at his house, this morning, playing around in the living room, or even started talking to him. Yuuki places her into her crib, as she was still asleep, in her arms. She tiptoed quietly out of the room, without stepping onto toys, that Kanon, always lay around. The mother decided to get some rest, until it was time for her friend, Sara, to come over to babysit, Kanon.

* * *

Over an hour went by, until Yuki heard her phone ringing, she was hoping that it was someone who dialed the wrong number, or it wasn't work, calling for her.

"Hello?" Yuuki said, tiredly.

" _Yuuki? Hey."_ Ethan greeted.

"Yeah?"

" _I'm coming over, to spend some more time with you and Kanon, before I pick up Shaun, from school."_ Ethan stated.

"Ok *yawn* you have my key." Yuuki said. "So, you can get in yourself." She hanged up her phone, before trying to get out of the bed.

* * *

Slowly getting up, Yuuki walked into her daughter's room, to find her, still asleep. She also heard the front door opening, downstairs. "Yuuki, I'm here." Ethan called out, before closing the door.

She climbed down the stairs to meet her brother at the foyer. "Hey." Yuuki greeted, before yawning. "How was therapy?"

Ethan started walking to the couch to sit down, so Yuuki followed him. "It was great. He told me to start over, just like you did. Is that true?"

"Yes, I believe that he's telling the truth and I know it's not easy for me and you, but...in my heart, it's my fault that Ryan's dead." Yuuki said. "If he didn't go to work, he will be still alive."

"Hey, me too. He was a great father and husband to you and Kanon." Ethan said. "Jason would still be alive, if I been looking after him."

"Ethan, we can't blame ourselves forever." Yuuki said. "We have to move on, because.. _.our love will never die._ "

Ethan and Yuuki started looking at the stairs, as they heard Kanon, crying for her mama.

"She's up and I better get her." Yuuki said, before getting up off of the couch to climb up stairs to get Kanon.

Ethan was alone waiting for Yuuki and Kanon, until he saw a memory of the past.

* * *

" _Yuuki, what's the matter?"_

" _...Ry"_

" _What?"_

" _...Ryan…got... killed…"_

" _No, that's impossible. He's at home with you and Kanon."_

" _I told...him to...go to work...and... Blake came...at my door...with bad news…AND RYAN IS DEAD!"_

* * *

"Ethan?"

Ethan snapped out his mind to find Kanon, touching his knee cap and smiling at him.

"It's almost time to pick up Shaun from school." Yuuki said, she was next to him, until he recognizes her voice.

Ethan check the clock on the wall, and it was two forty five.

"Oh, I didn't know that it was time."

"Ethan, what's wrong with you? You're acting like you're back in high school, when you tried to impress Grace." Yuuki said, picking up Kanon.

"Would you mind coming with me?"

"You just want to drive my Fusion." Yuuki said. "How did you get here?"

"I walked here from my house."

"You're lame, brother." Yuuki said, which make Ethan smile, along with Kanon.

* * *

 **4:10 pm**

After picking up Shaun from school, the older Mars, decided to take Shaun to the park with him. Of course, he had to dragged Yuuki and Kanon, the baby haven't went to the park, since she was a little baby, or haven't gotten any fresh air.

The Mars family was sitting down on the bench, trying to think of a conversation, until Kanon did a cry, which made Ethan say something. "Kanon, _be quiet._ " Ethan whispered be quiet, so she can understand.

"So, how was school today?" Yuuki asked her nephew.

"I was yelled at for not doing my homework." Shaun said.

"Ethan, did you ask him about his homework?" Yuuki asked.

"I forgot to ask him." Ethan sighed. "Next time, I'll keep an open mind about it."

"Aren't you going to take Kanon with you and play with her?" Ethan asked.

"I don't feel like it."

"Is there something wrong, Shaun?" Yuuki asked.

"No, I'm alright."

"I'm going to get Kanon something to eat." Yuuki said. "Do you want something, Shaun?"

Shaun didn't respond, so she thinks that was a yes. She walked, while carrying the baby in her arms, to the candy cart, hoping they have something that Kanon and Shaun would like.

"I'll have a packet of strawberry and tropical flavored chewies, please." Yuuki places Kanon on the ground, she was on her feet, holding onto her mother's leg.

"You have a cute daughter." The candy cart man complimented her, as she payed the man two dollars.

"Thanks." Yuuki smiled, as she started to pick up Kanon, and the baby started to grabbed the small bag of the strawberry flavored chewies. She walked back to Ethan and Shaun, who are now playing together and smiling.

"Aunt Yuuki, Dad thought me how to throw the boomerang!" Shaun said, happily.

"That's good." She gave him the packet of tropical flavored chewies. "I got you your favorite kind."

"Thanks." Shaun said, and started eating his bag. Kanon started waving her packet in front of Shaun, so he helped his cousin opened them, which she was happy.

"Feed your cousin, while I go talk your father."

Shaun grabbed Kanon, out of Yuuki's arm, and places her on the bench, next to him.

* * *

"I never told what happened with me today, at the crime scene." Yuuki said

"What happened?"

"When I arrive, Blake started giving me an attitude, about me showing up later." Yuuki said. "And I also met the profiler, which he was nice."

"Really, maybe I have to check him out for you." Ethan said

"Ethan!" Yuuki said. "We're not in high school."

"Hey!" Shaun called. "Dad, Aunt Yuuki. Look at me and Kanon!" Shaun and Kanon were on the merry go round, spinning by themselves, as Kanon was giggling, along with Shaun. When it slow down, Yuuki immediately grabbed Kanon out of his arms, her head was still spinning, as she was still happy.

"You two had a wild ride." Ethan said, grabbing his son, and hugging him.

Yuuki noticed the swings, so she decided to put Kanon in the baby swings. "Were going to play on the swings." Yuuki told her brother.

"Do you want to go play on the swings?" Ethan asks Shaun. "I'll push you."

"Ok" Shaun replied.

Shaun chose the swing that was closest to Kanon and the baby swings, so he can make her smile with him. Yuuki started swinging slowly for Kanon, so she wouldn't have to be scared of heights. Ethan started swinging Shaun also, he was laughing, as his father was swinging him higher.

"That was cool." Shaun said, before Ethan ruffled his hair.

Yuuki picked up Kanon, before kissing her cheek. She was clapping her small hands. The mother looked up at the sky to see more rain clouds forming and she also felt her phone ring and vibrate.

"Ethan, my friend is waiting for me." Yuuki said. "We better go."

"Actually, I wanted to walked back home, with Shaun." Ethan said. "You can go and meet up with her."

"Ok, I'll talk to you tonight, when I'm on my break." Yuuki said, before leaving the park.

"Bye, Aunt Yuuki. Bye, Kanon!" Shaun said, waving to them.

* * *

Yuuki places Kanon in her carseat, she notice something suspicious about the neighborhood she's in. There was a blue car, parked on the other side, but she decides to ignore it. As she started driving, the blue car starting moving too. When Yuuki got to a nearby stop sign, the blue car decided to turn down another street, so it wouldn't get suspicious of her.

She was relieved that it was gone and not following her.

Yuuki left Kanon with her friend, Sara to watch over her, until she returns home from the police station.

* * *

The next chapter will be back with Yuuki and Norman, and also he gets to meet Baby Kanon! I can't wait to make the next chapter!~GirlGoneGamer


	4. The Real Drama Begins

I would love to thank the guest who left this comment~(I love you story. And little Kanon, she's so cute I love her. Keep going like that)

And also for Ladydemolatron TheDarkusLady12 for being my first follower and favoriting this story

* * *

 **Chapter Four~The Real Drama Begins**

 **Tuesday**

 **Day One**

 **7:55 pm**

* * *

 **Philadelphia Police Station**

Yuuki is at her desk, typing on her computer on a police report. Right next to her was Carter Blake, he was also on the computer too, with his side work partner, Ash. But Yuuki swears that he was playing solitaire, instead of working. After when she was finish typing it in, right next to her computer was a brown portrait frame, with a picture in it.

The sergeant mother, picked up the picture and examines it. It was a picture of her, Ethan, Shaun, and Kanon. Yuuki was holding Kanon, in her arms, while sitting on her lap. Ethan was next to her, on her right. And Shaun was in the middle, with a big smile on his face.

"Hey?"

Yuuki heard as she felt a pen hitting her shoulder. "Hey, that was uncalled for, Lieutenant."

"Well, get back to work, Chiba-Mars." Blake told her.

"You're scary…" Yuuki said. "Mr. Police Lieutenant."

* * *

Yuuki places the picture back down onto her desk, until she felt something cold, walking by her. She turned and it was him. The profiler from Washington. Norman Jayden.

Yuuki started looking at him, as he was sitting down in a chair, waiting for Captain Perry to come out his office for a press conference. Norman was waiting for him, since he was taking his time, but he noticed Yuuki looking at him, so he decided to smile and wave at her.

She immediately blush, when he wave at her, Yuuki did the same thing, until Blake looked at her, before she went back to work.

"Look at him." Blake said. "He's a complete nutcase. That Jayden guy."

"Blake, please don't be too harsh on him or don't start anything." Yuuki said, before Blake turned to face her, and which she flashed a smile. Ash was the only person who was smiling at Yuuki, Blake didn't even care, until he sent back to work.

She heard Captain Perry and Norman's voice, as she turn to find them talking, before she could even listen on her conversation, Perry was coming this way, while fixing his tie and talking to Norman. She immediately turn back around, as she was pretending like she was doing something on the computer.

"Have you met Lieutenant Blake and Seargent Chiba-Mars?" Yuuki heard the voice of Captain Perry walking by her, as she notice Norman walking with him, as well. She check her time, it was almost time for the press conference, so she decided to take a break and call her brother, Ethan.

Before she even reached her phone, she looked up at a picture on the wall. It was memorial picture of her late husband, Ryan Chiba, Police Lieutenant. She places her hand on his cheek, and slowly removes it, before reaching for her phone.

 _Ryan's gone. I have to start over, again, with my brother and…_

Yuuki still had her phone over her right ear, as she looked around for Norman.

 _I think he wants to be in my life...That Norman Jayden guy._

* * *

When she was trying to reach, her brother, Ethan, somehow he wasn't answering. As soon as she hang up, she heard a voice calling her, from behind. She turned around and looked at him wide-eyed.

"Norman!" Yuuki said, surprised, as she dropped her phone, but her screen didn't break. So, Norman, for being a kind gentleman, reached down and picked up her phone. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Yuuki." Norman said, with a smile.

Norman noticed the picture frame, behind her, so she move out of his way, so he can look at it. "Is this your late husband?" Norman asked.

Yuuki grabbed her wrist, hoping it won't shake or she won't feel anything. "Yes, he died, when my daughter was six months." Yuuki explained.

"I'm so sorry for your loss and your daughter's father." Norman said.

"Thanks."

Norman saw a few tears, coming out of her eyelids, as she tried to hold it in, so he decided to wipe them off of her. "Don't cry." Norman said, before he wrapped his arms, around her small body. "It's ok."

The seargent mother ceased her crying, as she looked up to him, before she back away, giving her personal space.

"If you're not busy, Captain Perry recommend me to go see the press conference, would you mind coming with me?" Norman asked.

"Yes, I was about to go see it, too." Yuuki replied.

* * *

Norman and Yuuki walked into the press conference, together. She sat down, next to Norman, as she was watching Captain Perry, answering questions to the roaring crowd of photographers and journalists. Norman was sneaking glances at Yuuki, she seems so dedicated to work as a police sergeant.

When the conference is over, the profiler decided to follow her, until he catches up with her. "Captain Perry seems so into the conference."

"Yeah, but that's all he ever care." Yuuki explained. My husband and I didn't understand him, but Blake understands him, even though he respects him." Yuuki checks her phone for the time, and hoping that her brother had called her back. "I better get back to work, or Blake will chew my ass out."

Norman laughed at her comment. "Well, I better find out where I'm supposed to be, too."

"Ok, Mr. Profiler, but your not going to like it."

"What?"

"Welcome to hell, Jayden."

Norman watched as Yuuki sat back down at her desk, Blake was gone and Ash was still there.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

The seargent mother, was thinking about Norman for a bit, while she was getting a cup of water. She looked at the office door, from where she was, so she decided to try and talk to him, some more, before Blake, returns.

As she walked closer to the office door, she slowly raises her hand up, to knock on the door. After when she knock, Norman open the door, while looking around. His eyes were glassy, skin was paler, than usual, and she notice that his wrists were shaking.

"Norman, are you alright?" Yuuki asked.

"Must...let... no one see."

She grabbed his arm. "You must be sick. Here I'll help you."

"No...it will...go...away...restroom."

Yuuki escorted him to the restroom, as she was looking at her shaking hands, she immediately pulled out her bottle of anxiety pills, and taken two tablets. She felt everything around was clear and happy, as she slumped down to the floor, to relax.

" _You need help, Yuuki."_

She woke up hearing a voice, but it seems that the voice was in her mind.

* * *

Yuuki waited outside for Norman to come out and explain to her what happened. She was confused. Was he sick? Did he had a disorder or something? The sargent mother looked around the police station, until she noticed someone carrying her daughter, Kanon, who was supposed to be with her friend, Sara. The baby was in her night clothes, she was wearing a white pajamas with the little feet in them, that has a doughnut print, allover.

"Ethan?"

Ethan started to stand up from the chair, as he heard his young sister voice calling him. Kanon noticed her mother too, as she raise up her small arms, for her to carry her. "Mama!"

"Hi, sweetheart!" Yuuki cooed, picking her up in her arms, until she heard a few police officers and also Charlene were awwing at the mother and daughter scene. "Ethan, what are doing here with Kanon?" Yuuki asked. "And where's Shaun?"

Ethan didn't know how to respond to that, yet.

"Mr. Mars?" Ethan turned to face Ash and Blake. "This is Lieutenant Blake. Could you please tell him what happened?"

"Ethan, what's going on?" Yuuki asked, while Kanon was playing with Yuuki's chocolate brown locks, but Ethan ignored her sister and started talking.

"It was this afternoon." Ethan stated. "I went to the park with my younger sister, Yuuki, her daughter, Kanon, which they're here next to me, and my son, Shaun. We played together for a while and Yuuki left to go drop off Kanon with the babysitter. After when she left, Shaun decided to go on the carousel. And I put him on the wooden horses and when I turned back….Shaun had disappeared."

"WHAT?!" Yuuki was wide-eyed, which her scream made every person in the police station look. "My nephew disappeared? How in the...God, I can't curse in front of the baby."

"Chiba-Mars, relax your tits." Blake told her.

"Hey! Not in front of the baby." Yuuki said, pointing her finger at him.

Kanon wasn't paying attention, while looking around and pulling on her mother's hair. Suddenly, the baby almost put a lock of Yuuki's long hair in her mouth, but she slapped her hand, softly, so she won't cry. Ethan pulled a pink pacifier, from out of his pocket, put it in her mouth, and started sucking on it, while making small sounds.

"Now, back to business." Blake said. "Do you two remember what time did you arrive at the park? Remember, little details can make a big difference."

"Um, I think it was about… _Damn it._ " Ethan said. He swears quietly, so Kanon wouldn't hear it, but she was already asleep. "Yuuki, do you remember?

"It was four fifteen, when we arrive, because I looked at my car time and I remember Ethan looking at it also, before looking at the big clock at the park." Yuuki stated. She notice Norman walking by, while listening to the conversation and also looking at Yuuki, holding her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"What was Shaun wearing?"

"Um..I'm guessing my nephew was wearing a beige raincoat." Yuuki said.

"And he had on some pants...Green pants." Ethan said.

"How could Shaun have disappeared without you noticing." Blake asked. "Were you by the carousel?" He looked over at Yuuki, after he asked the question to her older brother.

"Yo, don't look at me, my baby and my boobs." Yuuki said. "I don't know what happened?" Norman heard her joke, until he chuckled a smile, without Blake and Ash, looking at him.

"Yuuki." Ethan called her. "Be a lady, not a tomboy."

"Whatever, brother."

"As I was saying, I was near him." Ethan stated. "I didn't leave him. I was right in front of the carousel."

"How could Shaun have possibly vanished, if you were right, next to him?" Ash cuts in.

"I..I don't know!" Ethan exclaimed. "Please, Yuuki, please help me."

"Brother, they're helping you, not me." Yuuki said. "Anymore questions you have to ask me or him?"

"You two said you both arrived at the park around four fifteen." Ash stated. "Yuuki, you left the park, around four twenty five, right?"

Yuuki nodded.

"Mr. Mars, you called the authorities, around seven thirty. Why did it took so long for you to call the police or your sister?"

"I searched the whole neighborhood for him." Ethan explained. "I called Yuuki, she didn't answer."

"My phone was on silent."

Well, put it on ring, next time." Ethan said. "After when I searched the neighborhood, I went to Yuuki's house. The babysitter was there, and she told me that, she hasn't seen Shaun, so that's when I called the police, from Yuuki's house phone."

"Hey, I have a question for you." Yuuki said, as Ethan turned to face her. "Why did you bring my baby with you?"

"I went to check on Kanon, she was playing in her crib, still in her day clothes, so I change her into her pajamas and brought her with me and Grace."

"Oh, no, you didn't bring her." Yuuki said.

"Yes, I did." Ethan said. "That's Shaun's birth mother, and I have to tell her, since it was my responsibility to watch him, over the week."

"Ok, enough arguing!" Blake yelled, as Yuuki and Ethan looked at him, wide-eyed and Kanon was awake, as she dropped her pink pacifier, onto the floor and started to cry. "Can we get back to this and you can talk about this later."

Yuuki was trying to calm her down, until Ash steps in.

"Here, I'll calm her down." Ash said, while Yuuki gave Kanon to him. The baby was looking at Ash, confused, until she rested her head on his chest. Yuuki picked up the pacifier and places into her desk, for later.

"After when these questions are over, I'm done for the day." Yuuki said, before yawning.

"You just thinking of an excuse to not work." Ethan told her.

Yuuki was about to say something, until Blake step in. "Don't start anything, Chiba-Mars."

Yuuki crossed her arms, not looking at him or her brother, instead she looked at Kanon, playing with Ash, and then to Norman.

"Did Shaun had any particular difficulties, Mr. Mars." Norman asked. "Anything that might cause him to run any."

Yuuki looked at her older brother, he turned to her, she shook her head no. He was on his own, answering the question.

Ethan sighed, before answering. "Shaun is a sensitive child. Our relationship has been difficult, but Yuuki has always cheered him up, whenever she's around with little munchkin over here.

"Everything ok at school?" Norman asked. "Any particular problems between you and your wife?"

"I'll answer that." Yuuki cuts in. "He and Grace have been separated for about six months."

"But, Shaun wouldn't run off, without telling his mother, aunt, and me." Ethan replied. "It's not like him, at all."

"Ok, that's all the questions we have for you and nosy sister." Blake said. "You're free to go, Mr. Mars. We'll continue the search for Shaun and if we find anything we'll let you know."

Yuuki walked over to Ash, while Kanon was still playing with him. Ethan wanted to ask his younger sister, something, but he's afraid that she will ignore it. So, he asked Blake.

Ethan stands up. "Wait. Do you think that the Origami Killer…"

Blake turned around to face him. "Look, he just run off for a little while, he'll turn up soon."

"How can you be sure?"

Ethan turned to face his younger sister, with her arms crossed, walking up to Blake.

"My nephew is out there in the freezing rain and all you can think of is he ran away?" Yuuki asked.

"I have one more question." Ethan said. "What if it is the Origami Killer?"

"Then we have three to five days to find him alive." Blake said.

* * *

Yuuki and Ethan were surprised. What were they supposed to do for now? Wait until a police car finds him or what? Until Yuuki had the courage to ask Blake something, that she was going to regret.

"Blake, I was wondering if I can get on the case?"

"Yuuki, no!"

"Ethan, let me do something good, just for once."

"Well, do you think you're ready Chiba-Mars? After all, you just have a thirteen month old daughter and you loss-" Blake was cut off, by Yuuki holding up her hand, in front of him.

"I don't care and don't you dare say his name." Yuuki said. "I want be on this case, even though I couldn't finish the other one, I'm willing to do this one."

"Ok, if you say so." Blake said. "Be here around nine in the morning not at nighttime."

"I ain't that dumb, Blake."

Kanon was looking at her mother, so she decided to climb off of Ash's lap, wave to him, which he wave back, crawled over to her mother, and gotten her attention, by pulling on her shoelaces.

"Ma.." Kanon said, until Yuuki picked her up.

"Yes, I'm your mother." Blake looked at Kanon and Yuuki. "Do you want to hold her, Blake?"

Blake held out his hands, until Kanon was smiling, about something that she did, which Blake wasn't going to proud of. "Hey, little Kanon...Oh! God, you stink!"

Kanon was laughing and smiling at his reaction, until her mother picked her up, and smelled her. "Whoo! Ok, you stink." She turned to face Ethan. "Did you by any chance brought the baby bag?"

"Yeah, but I left it with Grace."

"Ok," She looked at Norman. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Grace was waiting for Ethan to return, as she was holding onto Kanon's baby bag, tightly. Yuuki noticed her, before she taken a deep breath.

"So, did they find anything?" She asked Ethan, but completely ignored Yuuki, holding Kanon.

"Hey, don't you even notice me?"

"Oh, hey Yuuki." Grace said, flatly. "How you doing?"

"Good, can I have the baby bag?"

Grace handed her the bag, before leaving with Kanon to the ladies restroom.

"I see, she still got the attitude."

"Hey, that's my sister, you're talking about."

"Whatever, so did they find anything?" She asked, once more.

"There going to keep on looking through the night for him." Ethan said.

"Do you think it's the Origami Killer?"

"Well...he said it was too early, but it could be a possibility."

"You mean your sister?"

Ethan ignored that comment, until Yuuki came back with Kanon. Kanon was wiggling to get out her mother's arms, so she places her on the floor, started crawling towards Ethan, until Grace picks her up, and started fussing.

"Hey, put the baby down!" Yuuki told her.

"I just want to hold her." Grace said.

"Grace, Kanon doesn't even know you." Ethan said.

Kanon was crying her small brown eyes out, until she started showing tears, and Norman arrived at the scene.

* * *

He gotten on his knees to face the crying baby "Aww, what's wrong?" Norman asked. Kanon started to held her small arms out, as she was tell him to hold her. He taken her out of Grace's arms, as she wrapped her arms, around his neck and stop crying.

"Wow, you calmed down my daughter, that quick." Yuuki said, amazed.

"I'm impressed." Ethan said.

"Thanks." Norman said.

Norman handed Kanon back to Yuuki, until the baby looked at him, happily.

"Oh, this is my baby, Kanon." Yuuki said.

Norman looked at the smiling child, in her arms. She's the spinning image of her mother, Yuuki. "She definitely looks like you, Yuuki." Norman grabbed the baby's small hand. "Hi, Kanon, your such a pretty girl."

Kanon cooed in agreement.

"Ok, Ethan, I'm going to help you find Shaun and maybe get with someone else, who has a better attitude, than the red herring over there."

"What did you say?" Grace asked.

"You heard me." Yuuki said, walking out of the police station.

"Ok, your sister gets on my nerves." Grace said.

"Hey, don't you talk about her." Ethan said. "She's doing something out of the kindness of her heart to save our son, but you want to pick a fight with my baby sister? Not in my house!"

Norman decided to ignore the fight between Ethan and Grace, and followed Yuuki, outside, who was putting Kanon, in the car seat. "Yuuki, wait!"

"Norman, how can I help you?"

"Uh... I don't have a ride and I was wondering if I can go to your house and use your phone to call for a taxi?"

Yuuki had her hands on her hips. "Why can't use the phone in the police station and how did you get here?"

"I got here by using a cab." Norman replied. "I wanted to see the city, myself, without using the rental car, they gave me."

"Ok, you're still a stranger to me, since my brother is still in there TALKING TO THAT RED HEAD!" Yuuki yelled out loud for her to hear. Norman climb into Yuuki's black Ford Fusion.

"Nice car." He complemented, before turning to see Kanon, smiling at him, he also smile back at her, until he noticed someone coming up behind Yuuki's car. "Yuuki, you might want to start up the car."

"Why?"

"Because, here she comes."

Yuuki noticed Grace coming closer, so she immediately started up her car and drove off. She rolled down the window. "Take that!" Yuuki stuck her finger out the window.

* * *

 **Yuuki's House**

Moments later, Yuuki has arrived at her house, with Kanon and Norman. She was so glad to be home, until a certain blonde woman came out of the house, she seem worried.

"Yuuki!" Sara said, relieved. "What happened? Did your brother told you?"

Yuuki started to get Kanon out of her car seat, and walked up to Sara. "Yes, he told me and one more thing...WHY DID YOU LET GRACE INTO MY HOUSE?!"

"Hey, she just immediately walk in, when I open the door." Sara said, until she noticed someone in the front seat of Yuuki's car. "Who's he?"

The sargent mother turned to face the car, to see Norman, just listen, with the window rolled down.

"Aren't you going to come out?" Yuuki asked.

"Are you sure?" Norman asked. "Do you trust a stranger now?"

Yuuki smiled at him. "We're not strangers. Your name is Norman Jayden. You're in the FBI and your from Boston."

Norman started to get out of the car. "What makes you think that I'm from Boston?"

"Duh, your accent, of course." Norman walked up to the girls, until Sara cleared her throat, for Yuuki to introduce to her. "Oh, Sara, this is Norman Jayden, this is the profiler, they sent us."

"Nice to meet you, Norman." Sara said, holding out her hand and Norman shake it.

"It was nice meeting you, Sara." Norman said.

Sara gotten close to Yuuki's ear. "He's cute. I'll take him off your hands, if you're busy."

Yuuki blushed at Sara's comment.

"Well, I better get going." Sara said. "I'll come by around eight thirty to take little Kanon, off your hands."

"Ok, Sara." Yuuki said, as Sara walked by Norman and her.

"Baba…" Kanon said, waving her hand and blowing a kiss to Sara. Yuuki looked at the baby, while she was waving goodbye to Sara.

"Did uncle Ethan teach you that?" Yuuki cooed to her, as she responded, and she opened the front door to her house. "Well, here's where me and Kanon live." She said to Norman.

Norman was amazed of how a single mother lives in a two story house, that she can afford. When he walked in, the stairs to the second story, were in front of him. On his left, there was a living room area, with a fireplace, and big screen TV, hanging above it. Right side, was a dining room area, which she decorated by herself, with the fall colors.

"You have a beautiful home, Yuuki."

Yuuki wasn't around, she probably was upstairs, trying to put Kanon in her crib, so she can go to sleep. He walked into the living room, to find on the table, two pictures of her and her older brother, Ethan, and a small picture frame of Kanon and her. He pick up the picture, as he was smiling at the sight of mother and daughter.

He heard footsteps, climbing down the stairs. Yuuki was still holding Kanon, in her arms, as she was still smiling. "She's not going to sleep." Yuuki sighed.

Yuuki places Kanon, on the floor, as she crawled to the living room, to where her toys, were. Norman and Yuuki sat down on the couch, they were both silent, until Norman broken the silence.

"I'm guessing that Yuuki and Chiba aren't American names."

"No, they not." Yuuki replied. "Thanks for noticing. Yuuki and Chiba are Japanese names."

"Oh, really?" Norman said. "What does it mean?"

"Yuuki means happiness, snow, or...tender princess." Yuuki blushed at when she said tender princess. "And Chiba means a thousand leafs.

"Very interesting." Norman said. "Is Kanon's name Japanese too?"

"Why, yes, it is." Yuuki replied. "Kanon meaning flower or blossom sound. Her father named her and my brother Ethan, gave her a middle name, which is Maria."

"Kanon Maria Chiba-Mars." Norman asked and she nodded.

Kanon turned to the sound of her name. "Mama…" she started to crawl back to her, started to stand up, while patting her knee cap. Yuuki picks her up, as she started to look at Norman. Suddenly, she crawled into his lap, and he was surprised.

"The phone is down the hallway, near the stairs." Yuuki reminded him, into she felt her phone, vibrating in her back pocket.

"Could you watch her, until I come back?"

Norman nodded, as Yuuki walked into the kitchen and left Kanon, alone with Norman. He places the baby, onto the ground, once more, letting her go.

Once he called the cab to come pick him up, he heard Kanon crying the living room. He rushes over to her, until she crawl to him, until he picks her up.

"It's ok. Kanon, I'm sorry, for leaving you. Norman's sorry." He cooed, until she stopped crying and looked in his pale green eyes. He sat down on the couch, once more, until she started to babble words, and she said something that he was going to remember.

"Dada.."

Norman was shocked, when he heard that word, coming out of her small mouth. Kanon called Norman, Dada.

"No, no, Kanon." Norman said. "I'm not your Dada."

Kanon looked at him, confused, until she held out her small hand, for Norman to grabbed it, which he did, until she fallen asleep, in his arms. Yuuki walked back into the living room to find Norman, holding a sleeping Kanon, in his arms, as he was humming a song.

"You got my baby to sleep." Yuuki whispered.

"Yeah, I guess she wanted me to put her to sleep." Norman said, before Yuuki grabbed her, out of his arms, and taken her to her room.

She came back moments later, still shy, until she started to say something. "Did you call for a cab?"

"Yes, it will be here soon." Norman replied. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, sure, Norman."

"I... never had a father, growing up, after when I was ten years old." Norman said. "My father died in a car accident, leaving me, my younger brother, and my mother."

Yuuki places her left hand on his right cheek, until he turned to see her big brown eyes, just like her baby, Kanon. "I'm so sorry to hear about that." She places her other hand on his other cheek.

They were so close together, Yuuki decides to make her, by kissing his cheek, she wanted to kiss his lips, so badly, but she only knew him, since this morning. Her and his nose were touching, while looking into each other's eyes. She felt something a small cut on his cheek, as she touches it. "How did you get this cut?"

"I was fighting with this guy, and he pulled a knife out on me." Norman explained.

Yuuki felt his breath, touching him, she wanted him, so badly. She closed her brown eyes. "Norman."

"Yuuki." He whispered.

Until they heard a car horn from outside. Norman's cab was here. Yuuki immediately back away from him, as she blushes and jumped up from the couch. "Your ride is here."

"Oh...Ok," Norman walked to the front door, as he held onto the handle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," Yuuki said, sadly.

Norman walked outside to see the taxicab, waiting for him. Before he climbed into the cab, he looked at Yuuki, once more. She wave at him and he wave back, before closing the cab door.

"Is that your wife?" The taxi cab driver asked him.

Norman sighed. "I wish she was."

* * *

Finally, Long chapter! Finally finished!

I don't like Grace at all. I wish she cared about Ethan, even after what happened with Jason, but they went into separate ways. I decided since Yuuki doesn't like Grace, anymore, Kanon doesn't like her too, since she doesn't like being pick up a stranger, that her mother don't like.

I have put up a poll on my profile, and it's about your favorite OC characters!

The next chapter will focus more on Yuuki and Norman and especially Blake, with his nosy self. There will be more Kanon cuteness, coming soon. I will let everyone know in the author's notes.~GirlGoneGamer


	5. My Profiler In Shining Armor

I would love to thank Kaourthara for leaving me that awesome review on Kanon, Norman and Yuuki! You are so awesome!

And also for ivana brlic.505 for favoriting this story

More Baby Kanon Cuteness!

* * *

 **Chapter Five~My Profiler In Shining Armor**

 **Wednesday**

 **Day Two**

 **8:46 am**

* * *

 **Yuuki's House**

Yuuki was already up and ready to get to work early, so she can work on a case for the first time in seven months, ever since Ryan's death. She was still wondering if she did the right thing or the wrong thing of kissing Norman's scarred cheek, last night. Thinking about it, she felt something in her heart, that she never felt in a long time. Could it be true love or not.

She went into her closet to find a short sleeve white button up, shirt, another pair of black skinny pants, and her red leather jacket.

Kanon was already up, playing in crib. She was playing with her small stuffed toy elephant. As she was playing with it, she was talking to it, hoping it will respond back to her. The baby heard her bedroom door opening, as she noticed her mother, until she started to stand up in her crib, holding onto the bars, and showed her a morning smile.

The sergeant mother smiled, as she picked up her daughter, and led her to the changing table, and change her dirty diaper into a fresh one. She left Kanon in her little doughnut print zip and play pajamas, because she wasn't going to go out and play.

All she had to do is stay inside the house, like she always do and keep Sara company, until Yuuki, returns from work.

Yuuki had taken Kanon, downstairs, into the kitchen, and places her high chair. The baby was looking at her mother, making her a small bottle of her milk, which she made this morning, before checking on her. She places it in front of her as she grabbed it and started drinking it.

"You're a big girl, Kanon." Yuuki cooed to her, as she pulled out a box of cheerios. Kanon put down her half empty bottle, as she was kicking her feet.

"Ah!" Kanon yelled.

"Ok, ok." Yuuki said. "Here's your breakfast, sweetie." She places a small pink plastic bowl in front of her, as she tries to pick up a few cheerios and put it in her mouth. Suddenly she picked up one cheerio, places it onto her mother's mouth, and Yuuki ate it. Kanon smiled at her mother, when she ate it.

They both heard the front door open, so they turned to the sound.

"I'm here!" Sara called.

"In the kitchen!"

Sara followed to the sound of Yuuki's voice and Kanon cooing, while eating her cereal.

Kanon noticed Sara and started to wave her drooled hand at her. "Baba.."

Sara laughed at Kanon, and wave back at her. Yuuki was getting two cups of coffee for her and Sara, as she places them onto the counter.

"Hey, police sergeant." Sara greeted, as she grabbed her cup of coffee, before sipping it. "How are you this morning?"

Yuuki drank her coffee, before she talked. "I'm good...It's my first day on a case, that I haven't done in a while, but I'll be fine, unless I don't _crap_ myself."

"Ok, Yuuki." Sara said. "So...How were you and Mr. FBI, last night?

"Um...we were ok, until…" Yuuki started to blushed and look away from Sara.

"What? What happened with you and him, girl?!"

"I…I kissed his cheek." Yuuki said, quietly.

"What!?" Sara said, surprised, until Kanon thrown her plastic cereal bowl at her head. The cereal was poured out on the high chair table and her bottle was already empty. The baby was laughing at Sara's reaction.

"Kanon, bad girl." Yuuki said, picking up the bowl. "You do not throw things."

"It's ok." Sara said. "Well, what happened after that?"

Yuuki taken Kanon out of her high chair and places her in her playpen, in the living room, before going back into the kitchen, to clean up the mess Kanon made.

"After when I kiss his cheek, I was so close to kissing him, but the cab was outside and I didn't want the cab driver to be waiting." Yuuki explained. "But, I have other stuff on my mind, now. Shaun's missing, I have to be there in about fifteen minutes and I have to help out big brother, no matter what."

"Yuuki, one day, you need to move on and stop being shy, like you was in high school, when you first dated Ryan."

"Well, I was shy with Norman, too, but for now on, the profiler and I are going to be friends, because, we just met, yesterday morning, and I don't want Blake to start nothing, like he did with Ryan."

Yuuki grabbed her police badge and places it on her black pants, before she grabbed her red leather jacket. "I'm leaving now." She walked to the front door. "Oh, and by the way." She turned to face Sara. "It's your turn to bathe her."

* * *

Yuuki had already left, Sara looked at Kanon, which she was looking around for someone else, than Sara or her mother. She climbed out of the playpen, and started crawling around.

"Hey, Kanon, who are you looking for?"

"Dada…"

Sara was shocked at what she said.

* * *

 **Philadelphia Police Station**

 **9:31 am**

Norman had called the Origami Killer case team, for a kick off meeting, of what he had found, yesterday. Blake, Ash, and Yuuki was there, especially Captain Perry, of course.

This is the Origami Killer case team.

"The killer is white, aged between thirty and forty five." Norman explained. "He doesn't act on impulse but plans his crimes in a very meticulous fashion. He doesn't have anything personal against the victim's that's why he covers their faces with mud to make them anonymous."

Yuuki was paying attention to the slide show presentation. She was sitting in front, next to Captain Perry, and right behind her, was Blake.

"Why does he kills them if he doesn't have anything against them?" Ash asked, Norman.

"For him they're more of an image, a symbol, that probably why he leaves an origami figure and an orchid, as gifts: to apologize for what he's done for them."

"Very interesting." Blake cuts in. "And where does that get us?"

"It builds up a profile on the killer were looking for." Norman explained, but he's gotten a bit aggressive. "It might have been useful if it was done earlier in this investigation."

"With all due respect, Lieutenant Blake." Yuuki cuts in. "I think that Norman's way of finding the killer will help us further into this investigation, instead of running around in circles."

Blake was about to say something to Yuuki, until Captain Perry told Norman to continue.

"One detail attracted my attention." Norman said. "The interval between the time, when the victim disappears and to the time, when the body is found, ranges from three to five days. But the rain fall is all ways at six inches, give or take ten percent."

"What on earth does that mean?" Perry asked. "Miss. Chiba, do you understand?"

"So, what you're saying that the heavier it falls, the less time, that the victim has to live." Yuuki asked.

"Thank you, Yuuki." Norman complemented her. "That exactly what I'm saying."

Yuuki smiled at Norman, as he continued. Blake didn't like how Yuuki got on his good side, already, since she only know him, for a short while.

"Then I studied the geographical distribution of the murders." Norman explained. "Generally, the killer commits his first murder, near to where he lives. The more confident he comes, the further he roams from his safe haven. By analyzing the information, that I have collected, I was able to isolate a zone where the killer might live."

"And what's size is this 'zone'?" Blake asked, until Yuuki turned to face him.

"Don't start anything." She mouthed.

"You can't tell me to do anything, Chiba-Mars."

"For the moment...about ten square miles." Norman replied.

"Oh, great." Blake said. "There's probably ten thousand people live in that area. Are you going to question them, one by one?"

Yuuki looked at Norman, as he looked at her. "Keep calm and ignore him." She mouthed, and he nodded.

"The more clues, we get, the more we can reduce the zone. We can name crossed check with our list of suspect and identify the killer."

Yuuki sighed, when Norman said something calm, instead of more an aggressive sentence and tone.

"So, what's next?" Perry asked.

"There are two suspects, who psychological profile fits in could be connected to the comfort zone." Norman stated. "And I like to question them, with Yuuki, if you don't mind, Captain?"

Yuuki looked at him, shocked. "What? Me? Don't you mean Blake, right behind me?"

"Wait! You call her by her first name and you chosen her, Jayden?!" Blake hissed.

"We been calling each other, by our first name, ever since we met, Blake." Yuuki explained.

"Well, yeah, but how come you can't call me by first name either?"

Yuuki didn't know how to respond to that.

"Blake." Norman called. "I think I have just enough of your shit. You been chasing this guy for like, two years, with her late husband. But what have you caught, when he left? Nothing! Absol-Fucking-utely Nothing!

"What do you think you and her can do a better job than me, with your psychology degree and your fancy glasses? And you…" Blake looked at Yuuki. "What do you think you can do, you been here at the police station, for seven months, ever since he left you with a fucking baby." Yuuki immediately stands up, she was very pissed off, that she said something about her baby and Ryan.

"Back to you, that don't mean zip, when you get out there. You're just a fucking bureaucrat."

"Blake, you're lucky that I can't whipped your ass!" Yuuki said. "And you two need to calm down or else I'm getting my whopping stick."

Yuuki sat back down in her chair, before she could start something or she could be off the case, until she turned to face Norman, he was in front of her now, until he started the fight.

"Your _vast experience_ hasn't prevented eight victims from being murder."

All of a sudden, Blake kicked the chair, where Yuuki was sitting, she immediately fallen out of it, until Norman catches her, into his arms.

"Fucking asshole!" Blake hissed, as he started to stand up.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Yuuki yelled, as she cried, onto Norman's left shoulder.

"Ok, that's enough!" Perry said, holding up his hand. "Chiba-Mars, are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine. Blake scared me." Yuuki sobbed.

Norman and Yuuki started to stand up at the same time. Yuuki let go Norman, as he noticed how scared her face was really was. Tears were coming out and her eyes were red.

"You said it took six inches of rainfall, before the victim died." Perry said. "How much time do we have left?"

"If the weather forecast is right, less than seventy two hours." Norman replied.

* * *

Blake, Perry, and Ash had already left the conference room, leaving Norman and Yuuki, alone.

"Thank you, for saving me." Yuuki said, as her voice started to dry up, from crying.

"No problem." Norman replied. "I was worried that Blake was going to do something or say something to you, but he already did and hurt your feelings."

"It's OK." Yuuki said, wiping away her tears. "I'll be fine. My brother told me to be strong, and I will be."

Yuuki felt her stomach rumbling, "But, first, I need food. I left my house, just drinking coffee."

Yuuki and Norman decided to take a coffee break together, by heading to the break area, on the the other side of the police station. She have gotten two small bags of potato chip and even a small candy bag of m&ms. One for her and one for Norman. While Norman gotten two cups of fresh, hot coffee.

"Is this seat taken?" Norman joked.

"No, it isn't." Yuuki joked." Please, seat down.

Norman sat down with a smile on his face, he gave Yuuki, her cup of hot coffee.

"I got you a bag of chips and I can share some chocolate m&ms with you." Yuuki said, as she started to open her bag of chips. "So, how long you were in the FBI?"

"Even since I was twenty five." Norman replied. "I went to Harvard and got a psychology degree."

"That's really cool."

"What about you?" Norman asked.

"I went to college part time to get a bachelor's degree, but went to the police academy full time."

"Why did you get a bachelor's degree?"

"For my plan b, if being a police officer wasn't good enough for me." Yuuki explained. "My plan b is me becoming a teacher."

"Wow, no wonder you're such a motherly type police sergeant, with a wonderful smile." Norman complemented.

"Thanks."

Yuuki felt her phone vibrating, it was Sara, trying to facetime her. "Hold on, Norman." He smiled at her, before answering her phone.

"Hello?"

Sara's phone was turning in different ways, until it showed the smiling face of thirteen month old baby.

"Kanon?"

"Ah Da!" Kanon said.

Kanon face time her mother on Sara's iPhone.

Norman wanted to see Kanon too, so he got up, from his chair, and saw Kanon looking at her mother, until she notice Norman, her Dada.

"Hi!" Kanon greeted.

"Hi, Kanon. How are you?" Norman cooed. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Da!" Kanon said, as she uses her finger to touch the screen, she wanted to touch his pale skin.

"You're such a silly girl." Norman cooed.

"Kanon Chiba-Mars, give me back my phone!" Sara commanded, until Kanon dropped the phone onto the floor, and Sara picks it up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to call you, but I was looking for my phone, until your little monster, had taken it off the couch, instead of TV remote, she loved to slob on."

"Well, now you know, that you can leave things on the couch, because, she can now stand up, but not walk." Yuuki said.

"Ok, thanks for the warning." Sara said, until she aim the phone at Kanon. "Kanon say bye-bye to mommy and Norman."

"Baba…" Kanon said waving to her mother and Norman.

"Bye, Kanon. Mommy loves you."

"Awww!" Some police officers said, as they heard the conversation.

"Bye-bye, Kanon. I'll see you soon." Norman said, waving her hand.

Kanon started to blow kisses at Norman with her hand and Sara ended the call.

"Ahem!"

Yuuki and Norman both noticed Blake, he was already in his rain coat and gloves, ready to go. "Yeah, Blake."

"Are you two ready to go or you two going to stop flirting with one another?"

"Yes, but first." Yuuki raises up her plastic coffee cup. "To my first case in a while."

Norman raises his too. "Yeah, to your first case." Both plastic cups tap at the same time. The two drank their cup, until they both spitting theirs out. Yuuki was coughing, after spitting her out, and Norman help her, by patting her back.

"What the hell?!"

"Was that coffee machine rigged, again?"

Blake was laughing. "What a bunch of dumbasses!"

* * *

 **Nathaniel Williams' Apartment**

Yuuki, Norman, and Blake arrived at Nathaniel Williams' apartment to question him, about yesterday on Shaun's disappearance. Norman knocked on the door, no answer. He looked at Blake, who was leaning on the wall, and then to Yuuki, who was right next to him, on his left, while she was looking downstairs for anyone coming by.

The profiler knocked once more, but still, no answer.

"No, answer." Norman told them. "We're wasting our time coming here." He moved out of the way, he was one Yuuki's right.

"Maybe, we should have a little look, inside." Blake suggested, with his arms crossed.

"There's nobody home." Norman told him.

"Yeah, what are you going to do? Bust it down or you going to try to climb into a window by scaling on the wall, outside?" Yuuki suggested.

"Good idea."

"What about?" Yuuki asked.

Blake walked up to the front of the door, and kicked it open, with a powerful force.

"Damn, Blake!" Yuuki exclaimed. "That's breaking and entering."

"We're the police." Blake said. "We can do anything." He said before walking in.

"I'm not sure that's entirely legal." Norman said.

Blake stuck his head out. "Call the cops."

"I always give out the stupidest ideas." Yuuki said. Norman laughed quietly, so Blake can't hear.

They both walk in to find his apartment, really stuffy, and some many crucifixus on the wall, and even up on the ceiling.

"Holy Christ…" Yuuki said.

"That's well said." Norman said. "Looks like Nathaniel's a pretty religious guy."

"He's a God fearing idiot, waiting for the end of the world." Blake explained. "We question him, a few months back, because he was ranting and raving. He said he heard voices. And he had this sick little idea in his that I was the antichrist, I come to earth to persecute him. Real twisted.

"Are you religious?" Norman asked, Yuuki.

"Yes, but I believe God is by our side, protecting people. But religious rallies are too much."

As Norman and Yuuki looked around in the apartment, they were both sweating, Yuuki decided to take off her red leather jacket and tie it around her waist. "That's better."

"What is?" Norman turned around to looked at her. She looked very beautiful to him, wearing her leather jacket, around her waist, and also her white button up shirt, really made her more comfortable, since it was hot, inside the apartment.

"You look so…beautiful." Norman said, under his breath.

Yuuki looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"Oh, did you find anything?" Norman asked.

"Well, does quotations from the Bible count?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes, but we still need to search around, before Blake starts breaking down more doors." Norman said, until he heard another door, broken down.

"Too late." Yuuki said, in defeated.

* * *

They searched everywhere for anything in the apartment, until Yuuki returns to the living room, to read a page from the Bible, that was collecting dust.

She looked up and Norman was right in front of her. "Did you find anything on Nathaniel, Mr. Profiler?" Yuuki joked.

"Yes, I have, but I have something to tell you." Norman said.

"Oh...Ok."

"But, I want to tell you this in private." Norman said.

Yuuki and Norman walked up to the front of the room, so Blake couldn't hear, he was in the kitchen, they can hear his footsteps. Norman was about to something, until they heard the front door squeaked. Yuuki turned Norman around to look at the wall. "We'll talk about this later. Act like you didn't hear the door." Yuuki whispered.

Nathaniel Williams noticed two unwanted people in his private domain, he dropped his paper bag, and started to walk slowly, until he was stopped by a voice.

"Good timing, Nathaniel." Blake said. "Just the man we're looking for."

"Angels and ministers of grace, defend us…" He said, the prayer, as he back away slowly from the anti-christ.

"I'm agent Norman Jayden, FBI and this is Police Sergeant, Yuuki Chiba-Mars." Norman introduce. "We like to ask you some questions."

"As God as my witness. I swear, I haven't done anything. I'm innocent."

"Listen, keep calm." Yuuki told him. "We just wanna talk, so please answer these questions, for us? Nathaniel, where were you Tuesday, around four thirty pm?"

"Here...I was here, praying all day."

"Was there anybody with you?" Norman asked.

"No...I was alone."

Norman and Yuuki continue asking questions to Nathaniel, somehow he didn't feel safe, when the antichrist, Blake was behind him.

"What about the voices Nathaniel? Do you still hear the voices?" Blake asked, as she started to stand up and walk around him. "We know who talks to you. Oh we all know who."

"Don't...speak...that name!"

"Blake, ok we get it." Yuuki cuts in. "Leave him alone."

Blake continued to circle around, like a wolf, hunting down his prey. Yuuki and Norman were trying to interfere, with Blake, but he ignored them, until he grabbed Nathaniel.

"Carter, shit!" Norman yelled. "Are you outta your mind?!"

"Blake, what the hell?!" Yuuki yelled.

Blake thrown Nathaniel to the floor, as he was telling him to stop.

"You killed them, didn't you?" Blake said. "Are you going to confess, you bastard!" He kicked him, until his arm was being pulled back by Yuuki.

"Are you crazy?!" Yuuki asked. "You're harming an innocent man, who haven't done anything to you!" Yuuki gave Nathaniel her arm to help him up, which he did.

"I'm sorry for my-" Yuuki said, until she felt her neck, being gripped by his hand, he pinned her to wall, and he pulled out his gun, aiming it at her head.

"You are one of the anti-christ, she was sent to earth to destroy mankind!" Nathaniel said.

"Put down the gun, Nathaniel." Norman said, pulling out his gun and aiming it at him.

"She is one of them." Nathaniel said. "She is the daughter of Satan, she came here to destroy us!"

"Shoot, Jayden, for Christ sakes, shoot!" Blake command.

"No, try and talk to him, Norman." Yuuki said, trying to pry Nathaniel's fingers off of her throat, she was still breathing, but she was weak to hit back.

"Drop the gun, now!" Norman yelled. "You're not going to kill one of the demons like that, she more powerful than, the antichrist.

"Antichrist, my ass!" Blake yelled. "Get that gun out of her face."

"He...he's...choking me."

"Enough, Nathaniel!" Norman yelled. "Now concentrate on my voice and Yuuki's voice. Listen only to our voices."

"Call the priest...on the antichrist...with the blue shirt...and black tie."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Chiba-Mars."

"Let go of Sergeant Yuuki Chiba, now!"

Nathaniel slowly removed his hand, away from her throat, she slowly gotten on knees, as she tried to stay calm, and she immediately got up. Norman was glad, she was ok.

"Back away... slowly, away from me." Yuuki told Nathaniel and he did.

"Now, drop the gun, drop it Nathaniel." Norman told him.

He dropped the gun on the floor, where Yuuki's foot, was next to it, so she picked it up.

"Put your hands on your head."

Nathaniel did.

"Turn around."

He turned as Blake walked up to him, and started putting handcuffs on him. Yuuki was watching with Norman, until Nathaniel slowly went into his coat pocket, and he started to pull out something. Suddenly…

*BANG* *BANG*

Nathaniel was on the ground, he was bleeding. He was with God now, and he's dead. Yuuki open her eyes to see the gun, that she was holding in her hand, was aimed at the wall, and she notice the bullet hole. She looked at Norman, he was surprised.

"I...I shot him." He said.

Yuuki looked down at the bloody body of Nathaniel, as she dropped his gun and tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Yep, I guess you did or Chiba-Mars." Blake said, he wasn't showing any emotion, due to the fact that she was almost killed.

"I...I shot the wall, Lieutenant." Yuuki murmured.

"It was only a crucifix." He started to stand up. "Can't say I'll miss him. Come on, let's get out of here."

Blake has already left the apartment, leaving Yuuki and Norman behind, with sorrow in the their eyes. Yuuki noticed Norman was shedding a few tears, also, so she walked up to him, he covered his eyes, with his hand.

"I'm sorry, for what happened." Yuuki apologized. "It was my fault."

Norman remove his hand, away from his eyes, they were red too. "Remember, when I said I have something to tell you?" He asked and Yuuki nodded. "I'll show you."

Norman dropped his gun, wrapped his arm, around Yuuki's small body, and kissed her on the lips, passionately. Yuuki was wide-eyed at her reaction to Norman, kissing her on the lips, until she move hers against his soft pink lips, and wrapped her arms, around his neck. Both of them were sharing tears, until they let go one another.

The profiler saw her face, as he wiped away the tears that were left on her face.

"You...you love me?" Yuuki asked.

"I really do, Yuuki." Norman said, before giving her a peck on the lips, Yuuki wanted more, but she waited for Norman to pick up his gun, and places back in his coat.

"Come on, let's go." Norman said, grabbing her hand, and lead her out of the apartment. When they reached, halfway through the stairs, Norman stopped for a second and lean on the wall.

"What?" Yuuki asked.

"I..I never killed a guy before." Norman said. "I was afraid of losing you, because you have a caring heart."

"I was scared back there too." Yuuki said, before grabbed his right hand and Norman places it on her left cheek. "But, don't worry, I'll be here for you."

Norman smiled at bit, before kissing her lips, once more. Yuuki places her hands on his cheeks, as she was enjoying the kiss. After when they kissed, they look into each other's eyes. "Feel better?" Yuuki asked.

"A little bit, but thanks." Norman said. "Come on, we don't want to keep Blake, waiting." He said with a smile, which Yuuki smiled back.

When they made it outside, they kept their distance away from each other, so Blake won't notice.

"What that hell took you two so long?" Blake asked, as he was in the driver side of the black Taurus.

Both of the them didn't say anything, as Norman got in the front seat of the passenger side and Yuuki climbed into the back seat.

" _He...he could be the one."_ Yuuki thought to herself, as Blake was driving and looking at Norman.

* * *

Nathaniel should be on this anime show, called _Blue Exorcist,_ so he can meet Rin Okumura, the son of Satan.

Who knew that a thirteen month old baby can face time her mother? :)

The next chapter to this story will be updated early, because I have started on the next chapter, it will be before Wednesday~GirlGoneGamer


	6. Two Sided Lovers

**Chapter Six~Two Sided Lovers**

 **Wednesday**

 **Day Two**

 **4:26 pm**

 **Downtown Philadelphia~Marketplace**

* * *

Yuuki, Norman, and Blake were at downtown Philadelphia, the marketplace of the city. The team waiting inside of Blake's Taurus, to search for Miroslav Korda, the second suspect, that was on the geoprofiling zone, Norman found.

They were looking at out the window, Yuuki was about to fall asleep, in the backseat, until Blake's voice immediately woken her up.

She woke up to see Norman, looking out the window, still looking miserable, after killing Nathaniel.

"Was that the first time?" Blake asked, not looking at him.

"Sorry?" His voice was a little dry, after crying.

"The first time, you've shot someone?" Blake asked. "It really surprised you at first, but you need to get use to it."

"I'm not sure if I what to get use to it." Norman said, flatly.

Yuuki really what to hit Blake, upside the head, with her gun. How can he said that after, what Norman and her just witness, in their own eyes? Blake didn't show emotion at her late husband funeral, or even after what just happened, a few hours ago.

"Is that him?" Yuuki pointed out to a guy with red hoodie.

Norman looked up. "That's him."

The group climbed out of the car, and walked up to Miroslav Korda, who was drinking coffee, under the cold rain.

"Miroslav Korda?" Blake asked.

Norman showed his badge and Yuuki was next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Lieutenant Carter Blake, I'd like to ask you some questions."

He agreed, as he walked passed them, Yuuki had a feeling, that something bad was going to happen, so she walked slowly, behind him, until Korda thrown his hot coffee in Blake's face, pushed Jayden, almost into traffic, and nearly hit Yuuki.

She followed him, as he ran away from the law.

"Shit, don't just stand there, follow her!" Blake told Jayden, as he followed her.

"Outta of the way, Philadelphia PD!" Yuuki shouted. She ran through a lot of people, and pushed them out of the way.

Korda ran across the street, into a nearby food market, so Yuuki, ran into traffic, as well. She made the first car stop, and did a front cartwheel, over the second car, and made it, without getting injured.

"Damn, she's flexible." Norman said, he wanted the same thing, until, he messed up, as he did a barrel roll on the car, and fell on the concrete.

"Get your ass off the street!"

"Quit playing around, Jayden!" Blake yelled.

Yuuki following him, as he ran through more people, by pushing them and she did the same. "Move, Police Department!"

She missed the boxs, by jumping over the guy, with the trolley. Korda thrown vegetables on the floor, as Yuuki misses all of them. He pushed chairs and tables for her to trip and fell, but she jumped over them, and also pushed a guy, out of her way.

She made a quick turn left, to avoid being hit by a wall, pushed a guy, out of the way, that was holding a flower pot, with blooming flowers in them.

"Yuuki, go left. I'll jump." Norman commanded, as she followed his instructions, Norman jumped onto the counter, he avoid hitting the cash register, and finally jumped off, so he can catch him.

But he wasn't giving up.

Korda immediately stands up, and noticed fish, that was laying on a cold bed of ice, so he created a skating rink for them.

"Hey, man, what's your problem?"

Yuuki immediately slide into it, and fell on her back. "Oww!"

Norman slowly reached to her and held out his hand. "Come on, we're catching him." Yuuki taken his hand, as she and him, started to slide, she kept her other hand on the wall, to help them both, until Norman immediately slip and slide, along with Yuuki.

"I'll be smelling like sushi, when I get up!" Yuuki complained, until she and Norman got back up and finally catches up with Korda.

Suddenly, Korda releases the chickens from out of his cages.

"Shit! I hate these damn birds!" Norman complained, until he noticed one of them flew into Yuuki's face, she grabbed it's wings, as it started to attack.

"Get it off! I swear I'll never eat another mcnugget, again!" Yuuki yelled.

"Go on, shoo!" Norman grabbed the chicken and pulled it out of her face.

Korda went into the deep freezer of the market, as Yuuki and Norman finally catched up. There was hanging cow meat, everywhere, he could be anywhere, so they decided to pull out their guns.

Yuuki was the first person to walk in, before Norman.

"Philadelphia Police Department!" Yuuki yelled. "Come out with you hands in the air! She looked at Norman, and gesture him to go forward. Yuuki went to her right, as she pushing the hanging meat, out of her face, while aiming her gun.

"Listen, we don't wanna hurt you, we just want you to come-AHH!" Yuuki said, until she cried out, when Korda came out of the nowhere, hit her wrists with a crowbar, and her gun, landed on the ground.

"Yuuki!" Norman called out, as he saw her picking up her gun.

He started to pull the crowbar out of the meat, until Yuuki hit Korda, with her gun, she thrown at his back. Yuuki's gun was sliding off somewhere in the freezer. Norman ignored the crowbar and immediately ran into him, Yuuki pulled out the crowbar, and immediately hit him with it, but he grabbed it, and held her down, against the table.

"Hey, your not so bad for a lady." Korda whispered in her ear.

"Get off me, pervert!"

Norman pulled him, back, as he decided to fight against, one on one. Yuuki thrown the crowbar at Norman, he catches it, and he immediately used it to knock Korda, unconscious.

Norman dropped the crowbar, on the ground, as he noticed Yuuki.

"Hey, I'm not defenceless." Yuuki said. "I can handle myself, real easily."

Norman smiled, as he walked up to her. Yuuki was looking at him, before she blushes. "Thanks for saving me, again." Yuuki wrapped her arms, around his neck and Norman wrapped his arms, around her waist. "Here's your reward."

Yuuki started kissing Norman's lips passionately, she was moaning into the kiss, as she felt Norman's tongue in her mouth, she wanted him, so badly. Norman wanted more too, but, they forgotten about Korda, in front of them, moaning in pain, so they break it up.

"We'll continue this little reward later, Norman." Yuuki said, and winked at him, before Blake finally catches up. "About time, Blake!" Yuuki said. "What happened they had a two for one sale?"

"Never mind about where I been, Chiba-Mars." Blake said. "It looks like we found our Origami Killer."

* * *

 **Philadelphia Police Station**

The ride back to the police station, was irritating and painful, for Yuuki. Even though, she sitting in the backseat on Blake's side, Korda was mumbling, under his breath, while handcuffed. Thank God, she found her gun, in the freezer, she used it to aimed it at him, so he wouldn't start any funny business.

When arriving, Blake immediately took Korda, into the interrogation room for questioning, as Norman and Yuuki went into the office.

"Are you ok?" Norman asked, before closing the door, to the office. He grabbed Yuuki's wrists, and examines them, he also noticed a few cut marks on them. "Did hurt you?"

"A little bit, but I'll be alright."

"Good, if he lay his hands on you, I wouldn't have beating the hell out of him."

Yuuki laughed, as she backed away from him. "You're cute, when you're threatening."

"Am I?" He asked, before placing his hand against the wall, blocking Yuuki, from leaving him.

"Yeah," Yuuki replied, before she slowly taking off her red leather jacket, and let it drop to the floor. "We'll, there more to your reward, Mr. Profiler." She slowly unbuttoned her white shirt, and revealed her black bra.

Norman immediately started kissing her, as he wrapped his arms, around her, before, he taken off her white shirt. During their passionate quickie, Yuuki taken of his black tie, taken off his overcoat, suit jacket, and unbuttoned his white shirt as well. Norman lifted her, she was giggling, as she wrapped her legs, around his waist, and lays her down, on the dusty desk.

"Whoa, slow down, animal." Yuuki said, pushing Norman, back a bit. "Maybe, we should stop."

"Do we really have to stop?" He said in a sexy tone.

Yuuki thought about for a second, before touching his naked chest.

"First, lock that door, so we can continue this reward, I'm giving you." Yuuki said, Norman immediately ran to the door, locked it, before walking back to enjoy Yuuki's lips and body, as a reward.

* * *

 **Back In The Interrogation Room**

Blake and Ash were watching Korda, being interrogated by Gary, a police officer. It seem like they were have a yelling fight, but Blake didn't want to be a part of it.

"Ash, have you seen Jayden or Chiba-Mars?" Blake asked.

"No, I haven't seen them." Ash replied. "Maybe, Yuuki is taking a break, by checking on Kanon or calling her brother."

"You know, there something about her and Jayden." Blake said. "It's about the way they act, today, after when we left Nathaniel Williams' apartment."

* * *

 **Back With Yuuki and Norman**

Norman was kissing, all over her body, as she was the only one, half naked, wearing just only her black bra, and hot pink lace panities. She was moaning, quietly, as she ran her fingers through Norman's soft curly hair.

"Norman...I think we should stop." Yuuki panted, before Norman looked up at only has his suit pants, and shoes, still on him.

"Can I have five more minutes with my reward?" Norman started to lean up, as Yuuki touched the floor, with her bare feet. Norman was looking at her, until he decided to place his hands, on her waist.

"Hey, you had your five minutes, and besides, I don't want Blake, Ash, or even Perry, coming in here, seeing half naked." Yuuki said, unbuttoning back her white shirt.

"Who cares if they find out?"

"Uh..I do, and I don't want to lose my job." Yuuki said.

"But, if they do know, I say that you sexual harass me to have sex with you." Norman said, before kissing her neck.

"If you do that... you'll be sent back." Yuuki said, grabbing his neck, as she enjoyed the kissing on her neck. Norman slowly lowered his hand, around her waist, as he decided to put them under her shit.

Yuuki immediately grabbed her wrists. "Hey, hey, like I said we have to stop."

"You didn't stop me, when I was taking your pants off."

Yuuki couldn't help, but moan, when Norman hit her sweet spot on her neck, and caressed one of her breast. "Stop, I can't take anymore." She complained. "I really, really don't wanna stop!"

"Then don't fight this." Norman stopped kissing her neck, as he unbuttoned her white shirt, and let fall to the ground, once more. The profiler made her turned to face him, she jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs, around his waist, and pushed her up, against the wall.

Norman and Yuuki were panting, while looking at each other, before they heard a knock at the door. Looking at the door, they were shocked. Did someone really hear them? Was Yuuki moaning too loud?

"Jayden, open this door!" Blake yelled, on the other side.

"Oh, shit!"

Norman let go of Yuuki, as they both grabbed their clothes, and immediately get dressed. The profiler was already dressed, but Yuuki was having a hard time, trying to fast. So Norman pushed her to the wall, next to the door, unlocked the door, and open it, just a creak.

"Yes, Blake?"

"What's going on in there? And have you seen Chiba-Mars?" Blake asked.

"We were just going over the case, and Yuuki's in the restroom." Norman lied, so Blake wouldn't have to searched for her.

"Ok, when she returns, her ex sister-in-law is here." Blake said, before leaving. Norman immediately close the door, to find Yuuki, already dressed.

"Now, where were we?" Norman asked, before kissing her lips, and she pushed him back.

"We should continue this, later...at my house." Yuuki said, before leaving the office, until she notice Grace Garner, sitting in front of Blake's desk. "Oh, hell no. Not her!"

"Don't worry, I'm just going to listen, what she had to say." Norman places to finger, under her chin. "Keep those lips, soft and moist for me." He gave her a quick peck, before he left.

* * *

Yuuki was listening onto Grace, as Norman was listening, and Blake surprisingly, as well, was listening too. Grace told Blake, that Ethan came home late, in the middle of the night, while it was raining. She told him, it didn't make any sense to her, but she had a feeling that Ethan's the Origami Killer. Yuuki couldn't believe her, so she walked out of Norman's office, with her fists balled up.

"She lying to you!" Yuuki said to Blake, pointing her finger at her. "She's not telling the truth!"

"Yuuki, where'd you come from?"

"Where'd you think? Under a rock?" Yuuki asked. "Don't believe her, I know the truth."

"Yuuki, don't start anything." Grace said to her.

"You don't own me!" Yuuki said. "Here's what happened, my daughter was sick, Ryan was still alive at this time. I called Ethan to come to the hospital, so he can stay the night, over at my house, after Kanon, was released from the hospital."

"How come Ethan didn't tell me what happened to you daughter?" Grace asked.

"Because, you're not part of her family." Yuuki said. "Blake, who are you going to believe? Me and her?"

"I'm taking Grace Garner's side." Blake said. "You're free to go."

"Yuuki balled her fists, until Grace noticed her behavior.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you." Norman said, and Grace touched her shoulder.

"Your dead!" Yuuki pushed onto the ground, until Grace started to get back up, she was about to throw the first punch, until Norman grabbed her from behind, and she ran away from her. "You better run and don't come back!"

"Chiba-Mars, that's it!" Blake yelled. "I'm going to report you and you'll be off the case."

Yuuki was shocked at Blake's response, she looked around the police station, some people, were looking at her, until she couldn't take it, and ran away.

Norman decided to follow her.

"Yuuki!" Norman yelled, as she tries to open her Fusion car door, with the key.

"Are you really telling the truth?"

"Yes, my daughter was sick, ok. She had a fever and me and Ryan had to take her the hospital." Yuuki said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go home to my daughter, before Perry comes out here and fires me." Yuuki got into her car, and started to drive home, where her daughter is waiting for her to play with.

* * *

 **Yuuki's House**

 **10:36pm**

Yuuki was watching TV, while eating her dinner, which she didn't feel like making, she brought few packages of sushi, from the supermarket, and she's eating her favorite kind.

She heard her front door bell, ringing, and also a few knocks. Walking slowly to the front door, she looked through the peephole, and notices someone, she knows.

She open the door, as Norman Jayden, had a bouquet of red roses in one hand, and also a little white bunny, with a red bow on it.

"Norman, I wasn't expecting you." Yuuki said.

"It's ok," He held out the bouquet, in front of her. "These are for you and the bunny is for Kanon, if she's up, I can give it to her."

Yuuki admired the bouquet of red roses, as she places them, into a vase in the living room, Norman closed the door, and followed her into the living room.

"I'm sorry, Norman, but Kanon's already asleep."

"Oh, it's ok." Norman said, places the bunny down, on the table, and it made a squeaking noise, which made Yuuki laughed. "What were doing?"

"I was just eating dinner and watching TV."

Norman noticed a few sushi rolls on the plate, that Yuuki was eating, she was eating his favorite food. "Are you eating sushi?"

"Yes, it's my favorite." Yuuki said, sitting down, and grabbing her plate.

"Well, it's also my favorite too." Norman said, sitting down next to her.

Yuuki grabbed a sushi roll, and places it in Norman's waiting mouth, until he closes his mouth, on Yuuki's finger, which made them laugh.

Later on, Yuuki and Norman were watching a movie together _._ Yuuki was resting her head on Norman's shoulder, as she was watching the mystery crime movie.

Yuuki yawned quietly, and Norman did too, which causes a chain reaction.

Norman grabbed the remote, press the information button, for the time. It was eleven fifteen.

"It's getting late." Yuuki said.

"Yeah, it is. Do you mind if I can stay over and keep you and Kanon, company?"

"Like sleep in the bed with me?"

"Well, not what I-" Norman was cut off by Yuuki kissing his lips.

"I'll give a shirt for you to wear and…" Yuuki undid his black tie. "I'll meet you in bed."

She got up, and climb up the stairs to the second floor, as Norman immediately taken off, behind her, to follow her to her bedroom.

Norman looked around her bedroom, until he noticed unisex white shirt, that was his size. He heard the shower running, in her bathroom, the door was left a creak open, until he decided to have him a little peak.

"Let me take a shower, first and then you can have me." Yuuki said, behind her bathroom door.

He started to get undress, down to his black briefs, and lays his clothes down, on a chair, that was standing in a corner. The profiler decided to look for Kanon's room, so left the bedroom, and search for her room.

Opening the door, Norman examines Yuuki daughter's room, her room was white, with cherry blossoms, painted on the walls, to his right was Kanon's crib, where she's sound asleep. On the left was the changing table, and her wardrobe, and there was a window, facing the front of the house.

Norman walked closer the crib to see Kanon sleeping, he decided to place a kiss on her left cheek, as she moved a bit.

He left the room, until he heard soft romantic music, playing in Yuuki's bedroom. Yuuki was laying across the bed, wearing a white tank top, and her red and black striped pajamas shorts.

"Well, Mr. Profiler." Yuuki said, seductively. "What do you make of this case?"

"I say, a really attractive and sexy female." Norman gotten on the edge of the bed, and touched her face. "Is finding me irresistible."

"Well, I think you close to solving this case." Yuuki said, pulling him onto the bed, and get on top of him. Norman wrapped his arms, around her, as she kissed him. He was about to take her white tank top off, before they both heard Kanon, crying in the other room.

Yuuki immediately rush off of him, to answer to Kanon's cry. Norman was so close to having Yuuki, all to himself, again, but he knows that she cares about Kanon.

* * *

Until, Norman heard a beautiful voice singing, which gotten his attention, so he got up off the bed and seek that voice.

 _As you wander never fear  
I'll be right where you are  
Everlasting ever near  
Like a beacon for your heart  
My love will shine for you girl_

 _There are mysteries you may seek_  
 _Riddles you may answer_  
 _But it's the secret song we speak_  
 _That makes my heart a dancer_  
 _I love you beyond all treasure_  
 _Your beauty beyond all measure_

 _Just like a ruby shining_  
 _Under the blue sea_  
 _Corals are colorful strings_  
 _That you feel in a key_

 _Just like a ruby shining_  
 _Under the blue sea_  
 _Corals are colorful strings_  
 _That you feel in a key_  
 _In a key_

* * *

Yuuki was singing that song to make Kanon, feel better. Kanon was looking at her, but she was still tired.

"Was that you I hear?" Norman asked.

Yuuki turned around to see Norman, leaning on the door frame. "Yes, that was me."

"That's a beautiful song." Norman said.

"Thanks."

Kanon noticed Norman, so she turned her attention to him, instead of being in her mother's arms. She was whining, as she was struggling to be out of her mother's arms.

"I think she wants you." Yuuki said, walking up to him. Norman picked up Kanon, as she looked up at him.

"Hi, pretty girl, you can't sleep." Norman cooed. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Kanon rested her hand on his chest, as she slowly closed her brown eyes, but she wanted to stay up, since he's here. "Go to sleep, Kanon." Norman whispered, softly. "I'll be here in the morning, just for you."

"Dada.." she said, before closing her eyes.

Yuuki was shocked at what she said.

"Did my baby, just said…"

"Dada, she thinks I'm her Daddy." Norman said.

"This is my first time, hearing her say that word." Yuuki said, as she started to tear up.

"Yuuki, she called me Dada, yesterday." Norman told her. "Did by any chance your older brother, Ethan, thought her that word?"

Yuuki wiped away her tears. "Maybe, I don't know. I have to ask him."

"Yuuki, there something we need to talk about." Norman said.

"Well, can I wait until morning?"

Norman sighed. "Alright." He said, before kissing her lips.

He walked over to the crib, and places Kanon, down on her bed, as soon, Norman started to back away, started to cry for him. He went back, and noticed her frightened face. "Can Kanon, sleep with us?" Norman asked and Yuuki nodded.

He picked up Kanon, as she rested against his shoulder. Yuuki and Norman walked into the bedroom, she turned off the music, and lay down, on the left side of the bed. Kanon lay in the middle. And Norman lay down on the right side, as he watched Kanon fall asleep, know that she's not alone.

"She like a little angel, when she sleeping." Yuuki said.

"I know." Norman replied.

"Well, good night, you two." Yuuki said, before resting her head on the pillow, and turning off the bedside table lamp.

* * *

Norman was watching Yuuki and Kanon, as they slept. Kanon was moving her arms, around looking for something to hold onto, before she had another nightmare, so Norman places one of his finger, in her small hand, until she stopped moving a lot, and snore quietly.

Norman smiled at his two favorite girls, he loved, with all his heart. "I love you, Kanon." He kissed her forehead, as she moaned in her sleep, and let go of his finger.

He reached over to Yuuki and kissed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep, knowing that Norman was with her. "I love you, so much, Yuuki."

"I love you too, Norman." She whispered back to him.


	7. Just Yuuki, Norman, and Kanon

Kaourthara, Thank you for encouraging me to continue the story! I hope you will like this chapter! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Seven~Just Yuuki, Norman, and Kanon**

 **Thursday**

 **Day Three**

 **6:11 am**

* * *

 **Yuuki's House**

Norman was the first one up, in Yuuki's house. He was facing the window, until he shifted to his left to find baby Kanon, still asleep, along with her mother, who was facing him. Smiling at them, he decided to touch both of their cheeks, with his finger.

Kanon open her mouth, and thought it was her pacifier or... something else.

Yuuki smiled when she felt, his finger touching her cheek.

He swing his legs, out of the bed, and decided to walk to the bathroom. After when her close the door, Kanon started to wake up, by rubbing her big brown eyes. As she rises up, she noticed that her mother was still asleep and her Dada was gone, until she heard noises going on in the bathroom.

"Dada?" Kanon crawled slowly, and climb out of the bed, with hurting herself, but she hurt her bottom.

"Dada, to ta!" Kanon crawled to the bathroom door, as she decided to get on her feet, and hang on to the door frame. She balled her little fist up, and knock on the door, softly.

Norman was washing his face, until he heard knocking, at first he thought it was Yuuki, waking up, and she knock, bit when he opened the door, Kanon was smiling at him, as he looked down and notice her.

"Hey, pretty girl." Norman greeted with a smile, as he picked her up, and rested her on his hip. As soon as she walked out of the bathroom, Kanon was smiling about something she did, but Norman wasn't going to like the smell.

"Oh! Looks like you need your diaper change." He walked out of Yuuki's bedroom. "Let's leave Mommy alone, for a while. She need some sleep."

* * *

The profiler went into Kanon's bedroom to grabbed, a small pink blanket, two diapers, baby powder, and wipes, for her. They went downstairs into the living room, so they can leave Yuuki alone, for a while.

Norman places Kanon on the baby blanket, as she started looking at him and all around. "Ok, how does Mommy do it, Kanon?" He asked the baby, until he started to unbuttoned the bottom of her onesie. Kanon started to fuss, as Norman started to pull of the tapes off.

"What's wrong? Am I doing it right?" Norman asked, Kanon.

He needs to figure out a way to distract her, or Yuuki, will wake up, until he just remember something. Last night, he brought something for Kanon, and it was on the table. He sprinted to the table to find the white bunny, still laying there, waiting to be touch.

"Kanon, look what I bought for you." Norman came back to her, as she looked up at the bunny in Norman's hand. She was smiling and giggling, as the bunny was in her face, touching her cheek and nose, while Norman was making noises to make her laugh. Kanon immediately grabbed it, she really liked her bunny, that her Dada, gave her.

The baby, stayed quiet, holding and drooling on her bunny, as Norman change her diaper, into a fresh one. Kanon was smiling at his reaction to the dirty diaper smell, reaching his nose.

"Ok, now you're fresh and clean." Norman said, picking her up. Kanon smiled and babble as an agreement.

Norman heard footsteps, it seems that Yuuki's up. "Looks like mommy's up."

Yuuki climbed down the stairs to find, Kanon and Norman, playing with each other. "Well, it looks like I miss the fun."

Norman and Kanon looked up at her, as Yuuki kissed Norman's cheek, and Kanon's forehead.

"Mama!" Kanon stretch her arms, out for her and Yuuki picked her up, and Norman stand up.

"She's in a happy mood, today." Yuuki said.

"Yeah, she started to get up, when I got up." Norman stated.

"Baba…" Kanon said.

* * *

The trio was in the kitchen, trying to get started on breakfast, since they were all hungry. Kanon was in her pink and white highchair, still chewing on her white bunny, Norman got for her. Yuuki was in front of the stove, cooking breakfast, while Norman was grabbing a carton of eggs, turkey bacon, and also orange juice.

Kanon started to whine, because of her being hungry, and also she wasn't getting attention from Yuuki and Norman. Both of the look at her, as Yuuki went back to her cooking.

"Are you hungry, Kanon?" Norman asked, until she nodded.

"Why don't you feed her, until I finish cooking breakfast?" Yuuki suggested.

"Um..ok, but what does she eat?" Norman asked, as he went into the refrigerator.

"Well, for starters, make her a bottle from the carton of milk, for her to keep her stomach waiting." Yuuki said, flipping the turkey bacon, to the other side.

Norman grabbed the half gallon from out the refrigerator, as he went into the cabinet, to find a small bottle, for her to drink out of.

"Here, you go, Kanon." Norman said, as Kanon dropped her bunny, as it fell on the floor, and her eyes lit up. The baby grabbed her bottle with two hands and drink out of it.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yuuki said in a cheerful mood. She places Norman's plate, in front of him, as he grabbed the black pepper and salt, for his eggs.

Yuuki grabbed a small blue plastic plate from the cabinet, as she places a small piece of bacon, and a small egg on it, she places the place in front of her. Kanon's eyes lit up, as she grabbed her small piece of turkey bacon, and ate it, slowly.

"Mm...this is very good cooking, Yuuki." Norman complemented, while chewing on his bacon.

"Thanks, I'm always the one in my family, who cooks, my brother can only boil spaghetti."

"Oh, there's something we need to talk about." Norman stand up, to make himself a cup of coffee, from Yuuki's coffee machine. "It's about your brother."

He sat back down, as he started to pour some milk into his hot cup. The profiler drank his cup, until he noticed Yuuki looking at him wide-eyed and giggling.

"What's so funny? Why are you acting silly, this morning." Norman looked at his coffee, as he liked the taste of it. "And this coffee is perfect cup, that I've ever tasted."

Yuuki was still giggling at him. "The reason why that coffee's good, because…you're drinking coffee with my breast milk."

Norman immediately spit his out, across the table, as Yuuki and Kanon immediately laughed at him.

* * *

After eating their breakfast and also Norman getting himself another cup of coffee, he explained what happened last night, with him and Blake. They went to Ethan's psychiatrist, in hopes of new evidence, that can be recovered.

Yuuki was listening carefully, as he explained how Blake nearly beat the hell of the psychiatrist, and Norman defended him, while Blake thrown his face at him, for stopping him.

Ethan's psychiatrist explained of the type of condition he had, and he also find an origami figure, lying on the floor, claiming it must have fallen out of his pocket.

"My brother haven't done origami in his life, except for me and my mother." Yuuki explained.

"But, when I analyze it, it had your brother's fingerprints." Norman said.

Yuuki stands up, as she picked up, Kanon. The baby had fallen asleep on Norman's lap, after having breakfast. "That doesn't sound like him, Norman and I hate that Blake has to touch or even yell to get what he wants."

Norman walked behind her, and places his hands on her shoulders. "Yuuki," she turned to face him. "Blake won't stop, until your brother is behind bars, in the police station." Yuuki started to cry. "And every cop is looking for him, now."

Yuuki was looking into his concerning eyes, as he was wiping off her tears. "I need to look for him. He has to come to me for help."

* * *

 **8:30 am**

Yuuki was left at home with Kanon, as she was looking at TV, while keeping an eye on Kanon, and also watching her phone, to make sure, if Norman calls her back.

She turns on the news.

" _Less than an hour ago, we heard from the police, who identify the man thought to be the Origami Killer. Ethan Mars, father of the kidnapped victim, Shaun Mars, and Police Sergeant, Yuuki Chiba-Mars', older brother, is on the run, and should be considered, armed and dangerous. A police manhunt is now under way, and they soon to be announced of the apprehension of a dangerous lunatic…_

Yuuki immediately turned off the TV, and thrown the remote of the table.

"I really hate Grace and Blake, now." She muttered to herself.

Yuuki looked at Kanon, as she climbed out of her playpen, and crawled to her mother. "I need to get a bigger playpen." She suggested.

"Mama." Kanon said, until Yuuki picked her up, and places her on her lap. Kanon was looking around the room, as she crawled off of her lap, and onto the floor, without hurting herself.

"What are you doing, silly girl?"

"Dada…" Kanon said, until Yuuki change her facial expression.

"Kanon," the baby turned to face her mother. "Norman's not here, he left."

Kanon looked at her mother, as she looked around, calling out for her Dada, until she started crying, her little brown eyes out. Yuuki immediately pick her up, and started rocking her. "Kanon, sweetie, I didn't mean that. He'll be back for you." Kanon ignored her mother's response, she really wanted to be in Norman's arms, again, like he promised.

* * *

Yuuki heard her phone ringing, which kinda calmed Kanon down, a bit, until she answers it.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Yuuki."_ Norman said, on the other line.

"Norman!"

Kanon heard her Dada on the other line. "Dada?"

"Did you find him?"

" _We found him, across the street on Marble Street, and he escaped with a woman on a motorcycle, to the subway station."_ He explained.

"Oh, dear, if I was there, he would have listen to me."

" _No, Blake will get his hands on him, no matter what."_

"Dada!" Kanon tried to grabbed the phone out of Yuuki's hand, but she moved it, out of her way.

"Kanon, wants to say hello to you." Yuuki places the phone in front of Kanon, as she grabbed it.

" _Hi, Kanon!"_ Norman said.

"Dada!" Kanon said, happily.

" _Do you miss me?"_ Norman asked.

"Ba!" Kanon said in agreement.

"I' _ll take that as a yes._ " Norman said. _"Let me talk to mommy. Bye-bye"_

"Baba…" Kanon waved at phone, before Yuuki places back on her ear, and let Kanon roam around the living room.

"So, what are you going to do?" Yuuki asked.

 _"Yuuki, can we meet somewhere?"_

"Um..sure, but where."

 _"At my hotel room. I'm at Empire Hotel, Room #126."_

"Sure, Norman. I'll be there, soon. I have to call Sara, so she can babysit, Kanon."

* * *

 **Empire Hotel~Lounge Room**

 **8:45 am**

Norman returns back to his hotel, where he will be staying during his Origami Killer investigation trip. He was in the lounge, sitting on the piano, laying his head down on the piano, until he decided to a melancholy tune, until he lays his head, back down.

"Your vodka, sir."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything that is troubling sir?"

"Blake, has convinced that Mars is the Origami Killer."

"But, not you? I thought there was some evidence to that effect…"

"That's true...but it doesn't make any sense. His psychological profile doesn't fit, neither as the geolocalization. I can't see this man, drowning eight other kids, before killing his own son." He paused for a second, until he thought about Yuuki. "Mars is not the Origami Killer. I stake my life on it, and even Yuuki's believing love."

"May I ask who Yuuki is?"

"Mars' younger sister." He told him. "She became a single mother, seven months ago and she's an amazing woman, with such a caring heart." He put his hands, over his head. "But I don't want her to know."

"Don't want her to know about what, sir?"

"I don't want her to know about the triptocaine, the effects on ARI, and I don't want to lose her, not even her smiling face, or her cute daughter, Kanon."

"But, you'll never what her reaction is, unless you tell her."

Norman thought long and hard, before coming up, with an answer. "I suppose you're right. It's best for her to tell her, when she comes to see me, today. I hope she understands, because...I don't want to lose her or Kanon, the most."

* * *

Yuuki left Kanon with Sara, since she didn't have nothing to do on a rainy day. She arrives at Empire Hotel, as she parked her black Fusion, in the parking lot, next to Norman's black impala. As she walked inside the hotel, the interior was decorated and furnished with taste, she was amazed at the hotel, the FBI provide for Norman.

She walks to the elevator, and press for the button, for Norman's floor, until it stopped halfway. Someone wanted to get on, but Yuuki pressed the button, once more, and it took her to his floor. The doors opens, she walked out, and noticed Norman, walking back into his room.

She walked slowly to his room door, and knocks on it. "Norman?"

She opened the door to find Norman's head, sticking out of the window. "Norman!"

Norman felt someone grabbing his back, away from the window, he immediately slapped it from behind, which Yuuki landed on the floor.

She immediately stand back up, and grabbed his face. "Norman? Norman, it's me, Yuuki!"

"Yuu...ki?"

"Yes, Norman, what's wrong? Are you on something?" Yuuki asked. Norman walked around, until he landed on his bed, grabbed a pillow and screams into it.

Yuuki watched him, trying to stand back up, until she notice a small tube of a strange blue substance, on the nightstand. "Triptocaine? Is he taking this?" Yuuki turns to him, as he was trying to walk straight.

"Are you on drugs?!" Yuuki yelled at him.

"Get...ri..d...of...it" Norman croaked.

"How?"

Norman immediately walked in front of her, snatch it out of her hand, went into the bathroom, thrown and flushed it down the toilet. Yuuki watched him, walked back to her, until she fell on the bed, with her on the bottom. "He...lp….me….Yu...ki."

The sergeant mother pushed him off of him, as he rolled down to the floor, she picked him, by his leg, into the bathroom, until he held onto the door frame. She immediately dropped his leg, walked to his face and immediately slapped him, to knock some sense into him. Yuuki pulled him, into the shower, turn on the cold water, and places him, under it.

Norman was trying to control himself, but it wasn't working, so Yuuki taken off her jacket, lay down next to him, under the cold water, and grabbed his hand.

"Norman, look at me." He slowed turned his head to her.

"Yuuki," He caressed her cheek, as he noticed her smile. "So beautiful."

"I'm here, for you, Norman."

The profiler touched her lips, with his fingers, before he decided to reached her lips with own. Yuuki closed her eyes, as she felt his soft pink lips, under the cold shower water. Norman moan into the kiss, as Yuuki's tongue, slip into his mouth. As they break apart from each other, for a few moments, Yuuki looked into his pale green eyes as Norman looked into his big brown chocolate eyes.

" _Please, forgive me, Yuuki."_


	8. Before My Body Is Dry

This chapter was name after a song, on an anime show called, Kill la Kill, episode 3.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight~Before My Body Is Dry**

 **Thursday**

 **Day Three**

 **12:45 pm**

* * *

 **Empire Hotel~Norman's Room**

Norman was resting in the hotel bed, while Yuuki, was watching him. Under the covers, he was shivering, from the coldness and the withdrawal of the triptocaine. Yuuki kept an eye on him, since she discovered his secret, that she wishes to know more about, when he wakes up. She decided to switch out of her black v-neck shirt, for one of his white dress shirts, so can let her shirt dry, in the shower.

There was a knock on the door, Yuuki called room service, to bring chicken noodle soup and fruit salad. She opened the door, and notice the guy with the cart. "Thank you." She pulled out her wallet and gave him a ten dollar tip. As she pulled the cart in, Norman was starting to get up, while looking around the room, before he noticed Yuuki, in his dress shirt, and with a hotel cart, she rolled in.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Yuuki greeted, softly.

Norman rises up from the bed, rubbed the back of his head, before he noticed that, he wasn't in his clothes. He only had on his boxer briefs. He was so confused.

"Did we...have sex?" Norman asked.

"No, I'm not ready yet, but I will tell you, when I'm ready.

"What happened and why am I in the bed?"

"Because, after when I pulled you into the shower…"

"We had sex?"

"No, dummy! Let me finish!" Yuuki told him. "You fell asleep, after the kiss, so I pulled you out the bathroom, taken off your clothes and shoes, and lifted you, onto the bed."

"You did all of this and you even gotten me something to eat?" Norman said. "You're so thoughtful, Yuuki."

Yuuki grabbed the sides of the warm bowl of chicken noodle soup, and places it, under his nose. He felt the warmness of the hot soup, as he grabbed the bowl. "You need to eat, if you want to feel better."

She went back to the cart to pick up her bowl of fresh fruit salad. "You get fruit and I get crappy soup?!"

"It's called get well soup and also 'shut the hell up' soup." Yuuki walked, back and sat down next to him, on the bed.

Norman smirked at Yuuki, before kissing her cheek. "Oh, ha, ha very funny, Mars. Very funny."

* * *

Yuuki and Norman were enjoying their food together, in the expense hotel room, where they meet at. The profiler was begging Yuuki for a couple of bites of her fruit salad, but the sergeant mother couldn't resist his face or his begging. After when they finished eating, once again, Norman has told Yuuki about the next suspect, that he found in ARI.

"So, you think this Mad Jack, sold a car to the killer were looking for?" Yuuki asked. "What's the model of the car, we're looking for?"

"A blue Chevrolet Malibu '83." Norman replied. "It's the same model, that was at the crime scene, and on the day, Shaun disappeared."

When Yuuki heard the model of the car, she started to remember something, from this week. The same car, that was parked on the other side of the park, where Yuuki had parked hers, was the same car was following her. She told Norman about it and he was wide-eyed, that the killer could be stalking her, Kanon, and her brother's family.

As they drove to Mad Jack's junkyard, Norman thought it was a stupid idea of bringing Yuuki, along with him. She could get hurt or even something bad will happen to her, but Yuuki wasn't going to give up on finding Shaun and Ethan.

Yuuki was looking at the road and also at Norman, as he drive. She had something to say to him, after what just happened to him the hotel room.

"Hey, I have something, that I have to tell you." Norman was at a red light, when he heard Yuuki's quiet voice.

"Yeah? What is it?" Norman asked.

"I...sorta...have a problem, just like yours." Yuuki told.

Norman hit the accelerator, when the light was green. "You have a problem? What kind?"

Yuuki gulped, before answering. "More of a suicidal problem."

Norman decided to pulled over to hear Yuuki's problem, but she decided to step out of the black impala, into the freezing rain.

"Yuuki!" The profiler step out of the car too, as he walked up behind her, to see her arms crossed, until she turns to face him, but she looked at his chest.

"After, when Ryan died. I felt alone...Alone, with the baby, in my arms, without a father, who was willing to take care of Kanon." Yuuki started to cry. "One day, I let Ethan, babysit, Kanon, for a while, until he came back to the house to find me, not moving on the floor. He thought I have died and left him, alone, once again." Yuuki rolled up her jacket and shirt sleeves. "I cut myself, on my arms, to ignore the pain, that was tearing up inside me. I was sent away to a mental hospital, for a whole month, before I was able to reunite with my baby and Ethan." She covered her eyes. "I...was...sacred... so scared of losing my baby, and I don't want to lose her."

"I understand, but you have a life to live. Kanon is the only person, you have left of Ryan." Norman hugged her. "Don't let your fears, come true. There is still hope inside of you." He let go, before Yuuki looked up at him.

"Well, promise me this." Yuuki said, before wiping her eyes off. "I will forgive you, for your problem, if you stop taking Triptocaine."

"I will," Norman kissed her forehead. "I promise, just for you."

* * *

 **Mad Jack's Junkyard**

 **2:18 pm**

"I'm surprised that Blake wasn't in the office, before we left." Yuuki said.

"Hey, me too. He turned into a complete asshole, with a police badge."

The two arrive on the other side of the city's junkyard, which belongs to Mad Jack's. Norman parked his impala, on the side of the parking garage, while Yuuki was reminded of this place.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Yuuki looked up at him. "Just to let you know. Ryan and I have been here before, and I'm afraid that he might remember me."

"Don't worry," Norman reach for the glove compartment of the car, open it, and it revealed an extra hand gun, and another pair of ARI glasses. "If he tries to harm you, I'll be next to you, Yuuki."

Yuuki nodded her head, before smiling. Norman touch the bottom of her chin, with a finger. He moved closer to her and gives her a soft peck on her lips.

They both got out of the impala, as they started walking around to find Mad Jack. Yuuki and Norman walked inside the garage, until they heard a voice from behind.

"What are you doing in there?!"

They turned to face the person who owns the garage, Mad Jack. Yuuki stayed behind Norman, as Mad Jack walked up to them. "Norman Jayden, FBI and this is..."

"Police Department Sergeant...Mars." Yuuki said, her maiden name, without giving out her married name to him. Mad Jack had a strange feeling about her, like somehow, he known her from before. "We like to ask you some questions."

"I'm listening."

Yuuki was right next to Norman, on his right, before she started asking the questions.

"We're looking for the owner of a blue Chevrolet Malibu '83."

Norman stepped in. "We don't give a damn how the car got here, whether you stole it or not. We just want to know who bought it from you."

"Sorry, man, don't ring a bell." Mad Jack replied. "I have a real bad memories for names."

"Perhaps, I can help you to understand." Norman tells him. "If we find out who you sold the car to, you're looking for some pretty solid time, Jacky-boy."

Yuuki was smiling at the comment, with her arms crossed, just like Norman.

Mad Jack walked up to Norman. "You tried to scare me with your big talk? I never saw your goddamn car. Now take a walk." Mad Jack left out the garage into the rain, to get back on the bulldozer.

"Rule number one: Never trust him, Norman."

"It seems that your rule is right." Norman replied. "I don't trust this guy, either." He pulled out his ARI glasses and glove. "Help me search the garage, Yuuki." She nodded, before walking into the small office.

"Hey?" Yuuki called out to him, before Norman face her. "Don't overdo yourself."

* * *

As they search the garage for anything that Mad Jack, known or did the killer. Tire tracks, Mad Jack's fingerprints and footprints, and a visitor's footprints was all that they can find, until Yuuki notice some on the ground.

"Hey, Norman, look!"

Norman walled up behind her, as he looked at what she was pointed at.

"The Chevrolet Malibu had blue paint, right?"

"That's right, but is it the right blue paint?" Norman uses his glove, to analyze the blue faded paint. "Orchid pollen in the air...same tire tracks...same blue paint. The killer's car definitely went through here."

"Well, I think that's everything we need to arrest him." Yuuki suggested.

"Wait, Yuuki." Norman told her. "There's something else we need to investigate." Yuuki follow Norman to the acid bath. "There's a blood trail, leading to here."

"Whose blood is it?" Yuuki asked.

Norman puts his ARI glasses and glove, back into his overcoat. "Two possible people. One is Ryan's and the other another cop."

"Wait a minute, Ryan and I came over here to talk to him. That's it. There was no fighting or no blood." Yuuki explained.

"Well, who's this under here?" Norman and Yuuki got on their knees, they both lifted up the sheet of metal, and it revealed a floating head skull.

"Holy crap!" Yuuki backed, away from Norman. "We need to arrest him, now, before-" Yuuki felt something, touching the back of her skull, but she kept her mouth closed.

"Yuuki?" Norman turned to face Yuuki with her hands up in the air, behind her was Mad Jack, aiming the gun, at her head. Norman also had his hands up in the air too.

"It looks like I remember you now." Mad Jack said. "You're that Lieutenant's wife bitch."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well, listen to this, he came by here with a cop buddy of his. He asked too many questions, so I have to shut his little mouth and the lieutenant pig, escape." Mad Jack search both Norman and Yuuki for any concealed weapons until he found two guns and throw them, away from them.

"Hands on your head, pigs." Mad Jack threatened. "I ain't got time to be playing games. Let's just get you both out of sight and finished you off."

Norman and Yuuki both walk to the back of the garage, as Mad Jack was still aiming the gun, in the back of Yuuki's head. Until Norman made a sharp turn and tripped Mad Jack to the ground, and Yuuki made a run for the two guns, that he thrown away. As soon as she got the gums, she immediately made it back, when Norman and Mad Jack, were both on the ground, until Mad Jack got thrown by Norman, when he tried to reach the gun, and hit the gasoline barrels.

"Get your, get your ass up!" Yuuki threatened, as she aimed the two guns at Mad Jack. "Yeah, you're not so tough!"

Norman picked up the other gun, off the ground,and aimed it at him, also. "Enough fucking around! Now you're going to tell us about the man with the blue car!"

"You two go fuck yourself!"

"Since, you now recognize me. Yeah, remember me? Yuuki Chiba? I'm the Lieutenant's wife."

"I was wondering where you were, when that husband of yours, showed up with back up. I was about to shoot him, until he escaped."

"Well, I guess I have two questions for you." Yuuki asked. "Did you kill my husband for revenge or did you provide the killer with car? You better say something or I will go crazy with two guns!"

"You and him don't scare me, police bitch and Mr CSI." Mad Jack hissed. "You ain't got it in ya, and plus I ain't no snitch."

Yuuki couldn't take it anymore, so she decided to give up...NOT! "Fuck it," Yuuki shoot two bullets from the guns, in front of Mad Jack.

"DAMN!"

"Damn, Yuuki."

"You outta your motherfuckin' mind, bitch?"

"Oh, shit Jack." Yuuki said. "I'm sorry, I was suppose to aim and shoot at something else, but I'm guessing I'm blind as a bat."

"And what she is doing is called self defense. Page one in the police manual: Kill or Be Killed." Norman said.

"Whoa, whoa, stop! Enough! Jack shouted. "I'm starting to remember some things...You be cool and I'll tell you the tale. Look, I did not kill the cop. He wanted me to be in custody, since I been creating false plates, and I just bolted and everything went out of hand, and your husband escape, without getting shot. And I don't know anything about the other guy, he wanted me to get rid of his dirty car, give him a new one with false plates. He pay cash and I ain't the questioning kind." Mad Jack slowly stands up. "He said that I was supposed to drop the word to a guy name Paco, down at the Blue Lagoon, when the car was finished. That's all I know."

"Oh no! Not that groping pimp." Yuuki groaned.

"We'll continue this discussion, down at the police station." Norman told him. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything…" Norman voice was breaking up, as he felt weird, once again, and his nose was bleeding.

"Norman, are you OK?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh, shit, not now. Not in front of Yuuki." Norman murmured to himself.

"Hey, you look like you got a problem, man?"

"Norman, what's wrong?" Yuuki took her eyes off of Mad Jack, for a second. Bad mistake. Everything went black, as Yuuki fell on the ground,hitting her head, and dropped the guns. Mad Jack knocked her out.

Norman dropped to his knees, as he crawled to her, until Mad Jack kicks him in the stomach. "Yuu...ki…"

"It's time for me to get rid of you two, **permanently**."

* * *

Yuuki groaned, as she woke up, slowly, with a bad headache in Norman's black impala. She was handcuffed to the steering wheel, as she looked around and noticed that Norman wasn't with her. There was a violent shake, as she the car was being lifted up by the bulldozer.

"Norman!" Yuuki yelled, as she hit the horn on the impala, a couple of times. "Norman, where are you?!"

"Yuuki!" That was Norman's voice, calling her back. She looked outside the window to find Norman, tied up, around the bulldozer, he was struggling to get out. Yuuki had to think fast, before she is thrown into the grinder, with the car.

She remembered something from earlier, Norman had an extra gun, in the glove compartment, so she raised her right leg, and tries to kick it open, but she hits the radio. It play a fast country song, which was really addicting. She tries again, and her foot hit the glove compartment to open. Wasting no time, Yuuki uses her black combat boot, to kick the gun, up onto the dashboard. The car started swaying back and forth, until Yuuki grabbed the gun, and uses it to shoot the handcuffs, off of her. Thank God, that she didn't shoot her.

Norman was still tied up and was watching, until Mad Jack had thrown the car into the grinder. "YUUKI!" Norman shouted, until he started crying, "No, Yuuki." Norman had witness Yuuki's death. Now, she was with Ryan, her deceased husband, but he didn't notice her, jumping out of the grinder.

"Norman!" Yuuki ran up to her, with the gun, in her hand. Her leather jacket was gone, it was in the grinder.

"Yuuki?" Norman noticed her, as she untied the rope, around him. "I...I thought you were gone."

"Hey," Yuuki touched his face. "I will never leave anyone behind."

"LOOK OUT!" Norman yelled, as Yuuki was grabbed from behind, and thrown into the mud. Yuuki looked to up and noticed Mad Jack, I'm front of her, so she kicked him in the crouch. He groaned, as Yuuki ran away.

"Come back here!" Mad Jack ran after and catch her, until Yuuki reached down to grabbed a rock, and thrown it in his face. She misses, until he kicked her ribs, as she fell, and covered her stomach. He immediately stomped her to ground, which she immediately thrown up, in the rain. She wanted to give, but it seems that her time, was up.

Norman thrown something at Mad Jack's head to make him turned to face him, and he spirited to Norman, who was ready to fight.

Yuuki couldn't take the pain, after all she been through. Police training and become a mother, really change her, until she was reminded of something that Ryan, said to her about fighting.

" _If you're not strong enough, or don't have the blood, that boils through you, angrily. You have to fight naked!"_

" _Fight naked? You made that up!"_

" _No, it's true. When my blood is boiled, I usually take off my shirt and start fighting."_

Yuuki remember that talk they had about fighting when you're angry.

"Ryan's right….I...have...to try." Yuuki started to get up on her feet, as she taken off the white shirt, Norman let her borrow, and it revealed her red sports bra. There was some bruises, but it has to wait.

"Hey, Mad Jack!" Yuuki ran up to him, and starting swinging the metal pole, she found on in the mud.

* * *

 **One Metal Pole and A Bulldozer Later…**

The battle between the two cops and an angry junkyard dealer, has ended with bloodshed, when his jacket, was caught in the caterpillar tracks of the bulldozer. Yuuki was panting heavily as she held onto the metal pole that was still in her hand, until she thrown it.

Norman walked up, behind her, as she turn to face him. "I sorta lost my touch back there." Yuuki explained. "He made my blood boil." She walked closer to him, as he decided to hugged her, while running his fingers, through her damp, long hair.

"How did you learn how to fight that way?" Norman asked, letting her go. "Are you an exhibitionist?"

"No, I went through police training and I also did Taekwondo in high school." Yuuki explained, as she covered her arms, around her chest, because she was freezing, until Norman did a gentleman's thing by giving her, his overcoat, and zip it up for her.

"Thank you, that was very nice." Yuuki complemented him.

* * *

 **Yuuki's House**

 **3:05 pm**

On their way back, they decided to take a taxi back to the house. As the taxi driver turn right on the street, where Yuuki lives, Norman and Yuuki notice an ambulance truck, leaving the area, an ICN news van, and also two police car, parked in front of the house.

"What happened?" Norman asked.

"I don't know." Yuuki said, before exiting out the taxi. Norman stay to pay the taxi cab driver, until Yuuki notice her next-door neighbor, Miss. Ramirez, talking to Ash.

"Ash, Miss. Ramirez, what happened?"

"Someone attack Sara, ramshackles your house and left, without harming your baby." Miss. Ramirez said.

"Where's Kanon and Sara?" Yuuki asked, until Norman shows up.

"Sara is in the ambulance and she's being transported to a nearby hospital." Ash said. "Kanon's upstairs in her room."

Yuuki and Norman ran inside the house, to find the living room, coffee table, upside down the couch was moved, and the playpen was disassembled. They ran upstairs to Kanon's room to find Carter Blake, sitting in the rocking chair, holding a sleeping Kanon, in his arms, while the baby was chewing and drooling on his signature black tie. The three stay silent for a minute until, Yuuki speaked up.

"Blake, I wasn't expecting you, to hold my daughter."

Blake stands up from the rocking chair and walked to them. "I just wanted to make sure, that Kanon's OK. Especially, when you're raising her alone, without your husband or your fugitive brother, on the loose." He turned his attention to Norman. "Where have you two been?"

"We were going over the case, together, and try to figure out a way how to get her brother, to reveal out, in the open."

"Well, it seems that you're still on the case, huh?" Blake asked and Yuuki nodded. " I suggest you stop being on the case, because the person, who robbed you, left you a note, in your bedroom.

Yuuki was confused, until she walked into her bedroom, to find the note, on the bedroom mirror, smeared with red lipstick.

GET OFF THE CASE OR YOUR DAUGHTER AND BROTHER WILL BE NEXT!

The sergeant mother was shocked, at what the robber left behind for her, to be nervous. Norman was behind, trying to calm her down, until Blake walked in, with Kanon.

"If it was just me, I suggest you get off the case just for the safety of you and your daughter." Blake said, while Kanon was cooing words in her sleep, while still having his black tie, in her small mouth.

Yuuki was started to show tears. She has to make the biggest sacrifice in whole police career. She has to get off the case, just like she did with her deceased husband's case. "Blake…" she turned to face him. "I'll get off the case, for the safety of me and Kanon."

* * *

Norman was watching Kanon, as she was still asleep in his arms, he reached down and kissed her cheek. He was going to help Yuuki, put her stuff in the living room, back where it belongs, but first, he wanted to see if any evidence was left behind in the house. Yuuki was upstairs in her bathroom, taking a shower, she needed some alone time, and Norman respected her time.

Tired of holding a baby in his arms, Norman decided to take Kanon, upstairs to her room, and lay down in her crib. He wrapped a small blanket, around her, before leaving to check on Yuuki.

As he walked in her bedroom, the shower was still going on, and he noticed something on her bed. It was a box cutter knife and it had fresh blood. Yuuki's blood was on it. His shocked face turned his attention to the bathroom door, and knocked on it. "Yuuki! Yuuki, are you doing something crazy to yourself?!" Norman asked, before turning the door handle.

It was locked. He slammed his body, up against the door, three times, before finding her, under the shower, naked, with fresh blood cuts on her wrists, while the blood was going down the drain, with the hot water. She was unconscious, sitting down.

Norman ran to her side, as turned off the shower, and cover her with a long white towel. "Yuuki!" Norman grabbed her face. "Yuuki, can you hear me?!" He can still feel her pulse, through her cut wrist and neck. "You need to wake up and keep your heart beating!" Norman complained.

"You can't just leave me and your daughter and your brother. Come on, wake up!"

" _Yuuki!"_

* * *

"You have be more...NAKED!"-Mako Mankanshoku, from Kill la Kill, episode 3

Well, here's the truth about Yuuki, but will she be OK in the next chapter? And why is Blake so interested in Yuuki and Kanon, and especially Norman? The next chapter will be another Yuuki, Norman, and Kanon chapter. I can wait to write it!~GirlGoneGamer


	9. Take My Hand and Never Let Go

**Chapter Nine~Take My Hand and Never Let Go**

 **Thursday**

 **Day Three**

 **3:15 pm**

* * *

 **Yuuki's Core Memories**

 **Two Years Ago**

 _Ethan was still in his coma, after he was hit by the speeding car, while trying to save Jason, but he didn't make it. Mars was still on life support, in his hospital bed._

 _Yuuki, his younger sister walked in, with fresh cut yellow roses, and replace the old ones, with the fresh ones. She pulled up a chair behind her, before sitting next to him, and holding his hand._

" _Hi, brother, it's me Yuuki." She greeted him. "I see that you're still sleeping, even though you can here me." Yuuki remove her hand, from his. "Well, I have some news, I wanted to tell you something, but Ryan think this can wait, until you're awake."_

 _Yuuki places two of the hands on her stomach. "I'm going to be a mother. Ryan and I were not inspecting this, but it's going to happen, in seven months. Plus, I need you to be there with me, even though we lost Jason, maybe your niece or nephew can fill your heart, with love." She pulls out a small ultrasound picture, that has her name at the top, and the baby was growing in the picture. "I'll leave this for you, until you wake up, I'll be happy and your niece or nephew will be too." She places the picture, next to the flower vase before she left._

* * *

 **Seven Months Later**

" _I'm so proud of you, Yuuki." Ryan kissed her forehead. "Our daughter's finally here and I can't wait to see her."_

" _Neither can I." Yuuki held onto Ryan's hand. "I'm so glad that I've decided to take drugs, because that hurt like hell." Ryan chuckled at Yuuki's response._

 _The nurse walked in, holding a small pink blanket, that holds, Yuuki and Ryan's baby girl. "I have a very special princess, who's ready to see her mommy and daddy."_

 _Ryan stands up, held out his arms, as the nurse, helps him, cradle the baby. The small baby, had on a small hat, with a bow on the side, while sucking on a pacifier. "Hi, little one." Ryan cooed softly. "I'm your Daddy." He looked over at Yuuki, who was smiling at the loving scene of father and daughter bonding. "She's so precious, Yuuki." Ryan started to give the baby to her, as the baby started to open her eyes, noticed her mother's loving smile._

" _Hi, baby girl." Yuuki greeted, before kissing her cheek. "It's so nice to meet you. You look just like me." The baby responds by making soft cooing noises. "Oh, Ryan, what should we name her?"_

 _Ryan sat down, and scooted his chair, closer to Yuuki's side. "Well, there is this name that's been going on inside my head for a while now."_

" _And?"_

" _I was thinking...Kanon."_

" _Kanon? Is that Japanese?"_

 _Ryan nodded "Yes, it is, (Ka) means flower or blossom and (Non) means sound."_

" _Flower or blossom sound?" Yuuki looked down at her baby. "Kanon. Kanon Chiba. I love it."_

" _Our little Kanon Chiba, is born into our world."_

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

 _Yuuki was taking a day off of work, at the police station, and stay at home, so she can spend more time with Kanon. Ryan was already at work, but he'll be home, around sometime in the evening._

 _Yuuki was watching TV, as Kanon was asleep in the crib, but Yuuki has the baby monitor, just in case, she needed anything. Someone was knocking at the front door, Yuuki walked to the door, looked through the peephole, it was Carter Blake._

 _She opened it, as she smiled. "Hi, Lieutenant. How can I help you?"_

" _Uh, Yuuki, I'm afraid I have something to tell you, and it's about Ryan."_

" _Where's my husband?"_

" _Can I come in?" Yuuki let him, as he walked in the living room, and sat down. Yuuki sat down, next to him, but kept her distance._

" _OK, when me and your husband, were on break. We had an argument, about the Origami Killer case, until it turn into a fight in the police station. He stormed out of the station, until everybody heard a shooting gun, and Ryan cried out in pain." Yuuki was wide-eyed, when heard what happened to her husband. " I ran outside, he was on the ground, holding on to his left side of his chest, and he told me to tell you that he loves you and Kanon, so much…I'm sorry, Yuuki, but Ryan...is gone."_

 _Yuuki fell onto the carpet floor, crying, as she heard the her husband of five years, was gone, forever. Blake comfort her, as she crying, holding her in his arms._

* * *

" **What?"**

" **What was all of that?"**

" **Was those my memories...in the past two years?"**

Yuuki was in complete darkness, until she noticed a light, walking up to her. It was an angel of light. It was her husband of five years, Ryan Chiba.

" **Ryan?"**

" _ **My beloved and suffering, Yuuki. It's been so long, since I've seen your smiling face."**_

Yuuki walked up to him, and tried to hugged him, but she went through him.

" _ **You were suffering for a long time and I'm here to take you with me."**_

Ryan held out his hand, Yuuki was about to take his hand, until she heard another voice, calling for her.

" **Yuuki!"**

" **Norman?"** Yuuki called out.

" **You can't just leave me, your daughter, and your brother. Come on, wake up!"**

" _ **Yuuki, don't listen to him. You belong with me, not that drug addict."**_

" **Yuuki, please wake up. Don't leave me!"** Norman cried, until she heard him crying. " **I love you so much, Yuuki Mars."**

" **Norman...is this true?"**

" _ **Yuuki, come with me, if you want to be free and you'll get to see Jason and your parents, again."**_

Yuuki turned around and noticed a door, made of light shining. It was that door, that leads back into her body, and back to reality. She turned to face Ryan, as she walked up to him.

" _ **Do you still love me?"**_

" **I...I wanna move on, Ryan…Norman is in my heart now, and I love him."**

" _ **I see."**_ Ryan kissed her forehead, before Yuuki walked away to door of the light, as she walked through it, she said to Ryan.

" **I'll never forget you, Ryan Chiba."**

* * *

 **Back To Life, Back To Reality**

Norman was holding onto Yuuki's body, she was still covered in the white towel, as he cried, waiting for her response.

Yuuki started coughing up, shower water, until she started crying, in Norman's arms. "I'm…sorry!" She cried.

"Yuuki?" Norman let her go, as she noticed her brown eyes, filled with tears. "Yuuki! Oh, Yuuki." Yuuki tries to hugged him, but she was too weak and her wrists still hurt, due to the bleeding cuts.

"Norman, I'm so SORRY!" Yuuki cried, as Norman held onto her, kissed her forehead. Both of them were sharing tears together as a loving couple. Yuuki made the right decision on staying alive, instead of leaving people that she love. Ethan, Shaun, Sara, especially, Kanon and Norman, who loved her.

After the suicide attempt, Norman carried his precious Yuuki, bridal style, onto her the bed, as she kept her eyes, locked on him. He went into the bathroom, to search for some medical supplies for her wrists. Leaving the bathroom, he sat down, next to her, with the medical supplies, on her nightstand, ready to heal her. "It's OK, Yuuki." Norman said, with comforting words. "I know you didn't mean to hurt yourself."

He press down on her wrists, as the blood, stay on the bandages. The sergeant mother was whining in pain, as the profiler was dressing her wounds. "OK, that's the best I can do." He touched her cheek. "Are you OK, now?"

"I'm...I'm tired, but I need to take my pills."

"Your pills?" Norman asked. "What pills?"

"The doctor prescribed me pills for my depression. I left them somewhere, downstairs…" Yuuki tries to stand, but Norman stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'll look downstairs for them, while you stay up here. I'll keep an eye on Kanon, while searching for clues." Norman said, pulling out his ARI glasses and glove.

"Don't overuse it, again." Yuuki told him.

Norman kissed her forehead, before getting off the bed. "Stay in this room, and I'll take this away from you." He held up the box cutter knife.

After when Norman left, Yuuki felt uncomfortable, just wearing a white towel, so she decided to switch into her night clothes. She decided to wear a black oversized off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, blazing red panties and bra, and sky blue and white pajamas shorts. As she got dressed, she noticed that something was missing…

* * *

Norman was downstairs, searching for clues with his ARI. He had found Yuuki's prescribed pills, under the coffee table. "Zoloft. These are one of the common depression pills. It has Yuuki's prints and Kanon's drool, on them. Thank God it's child proof."

"Norman!" He hear his name being called, as he turned to face the stairs. Yuuki, dressed in her pajamas, with her chocolate brown long locks was down, climbing down the stairs, in a hurry.

"Yuuki, you're supposed to be in bed."

"I know, but, something's missing."

"What's missing?" Norman asked.

"Upstairs in the closet, there's a small safe, that's hidden, under my clothes. It's open, and my gun was missing."

Norman ran up the stairs, as Yuuki followed her into her bedroom, to find the closet, already open by, Yuuki and the safe was wide open. "When did you get a gun for yourself and what was it?"

"The gun isn't under my name, is under Ryan's." Yuuki explained. "It was a black...semi auto caliber gun."

Norman uses his ARI, to find any new evidence, nothing new was found, but only Yuuki and Ryan's fingerprints. Inside the safe was Kanon's birth certificate, Ryan's gold watch, he got for Lieutenant, and a few thousand stacks of cash. He asked about the cash, Yuuki explain to him, that Ryan came from a rich family, but his father, doesn't like her.

The profiler taken off his ARI, and started explained what happened, earlier. "Yuuki, I believe the Origami Killer attacked Sara and stolen Ryan's gun."

"What?! He stalking me too?!" Yuuki yelled. "How did you know?"

"There was orchid pheromones in the living room and I've also found this on top of the fireplace." He pulled out an origami dog, Yuuki grabbed it, and stomped it onto the floor.

"I hate that killer...if I ever meet the killer…I'M GONNA BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF HIM!" Yuuki promise, before she felt tired, lose her balance, and Norman catch her. He pick her up, bridal style, and places her onto the bed, once more.

"You need some sleep, in order for you to feel better."

"OK," Yuuki said, before closing her eyes. "I love you, Norman."

Norman smiled at his sleeping beauty, before kissing her cheek. "I love you, too, Yuuki."

* * *

As Norman cleaned up the house and watched over Kanon, he brought Yuuki food and also orange juice to make her feel better. Once she felt better, and was regaining her color back, she was able to move around the house, instead of being in bed, all day. Even though Yuuki's a fast person, to recover, he still kept an eye on her. Norman was suffering from the withdrawal of the triptocaine, but Yuuki was always there by his side, when he's under the shower, with his suit on.

Yuuki walked into the living room, to find him, laying on the white carpet floor, lifting Kanon, up in the air, smiling and giggling. "Hey?"

Norman looked over at Yuuki, "OK, go play by yourself now." He walked over to the playpen and places her inside. "Bye-bye." he waved at her, before walking to Yuuki, and grabbed his overcoat.

"Where are you going?" Yuuki asked.

"I'm heading over to the police station for a bit, and later I'm going to the Blue Lagoon, to ask Paco, some questions."

"Eww!" Yuuki said, disgusted. "I hate him. He even tried to touch me, before Ryan, punches him in the nose."

"Anything else you want me to know?" Norman asked.

"Paco Mendez isn't a saint. You should check out his criminal record, when you get there." Yuuki touched his scarred cheek, as he relaxed against her soft touch, and she gave a quick peck on his lips. "Be care-" Norman wrapped his arms, around her, and gave her a passionate kiss. Getting bored kissing her lips, he started kissing the side of the neck, a couple times, before letting go.

Yuuki and Norman looked at each other, before they started blushing. "Can I stay here overnight with you, again?"

"Why, yes you may, Mr. Profiler." Yuuki kissed him, once more, before letting him go. Norman grabbed Yuuki's fusion car keys, before leaving the house.

* * *

 **Friday**

 **Day Four**

 **12:01 pm**

 **Still At Yuuki's House**

It was late at night, somewhere, around twelve. Yuuki was still worried about Norman and Ethan, at the same time. She texted Norman asking where the hell he is. Plus, after when Norman left her alone, once again, she started picking up her iPhone, and called Ethan's phone, as well. She kept picking up his voicemail, but she left two messages, for him to know, why she's calling him.

Yuuki heard the front door, opening, Norman has returned from the Blue Lagoon. He was limping around, while he walked. She got up off the couch, and walked towards him. He held out his arms, as she ran into them, he made a small 'oomph' sound, like it really hurt him. "Evening." Norman greeted.

"Good Evening, Norman." Yuuki greeted back, as she let go. "What did you find at the nightclub?"

They walked over to the couch, in the living room.

"As I found Paco's office, apparently he was dead by the time I got there." Norman explained. "When I pulled out ARI, the Origami Killer was there too, he attacked me and escape, by walking out the club, peacefully."

"Oh, god, that sounded horrible."

"It _is_ horrible." Norman complained. "I was about to end up in a basket case. That bastard nearly broke my neck!"

"Are you bleeding or hurt anywhere?" Yuuki got close, as she taken off his overcoat, slowly.

"I got stabbed by a samurai sword, on my right shoulder." Yuuki taken off his suit jacket, as she noticed the bloody wound, going through his white shirt. She immediately ran upstairs to grabbed rubbing alcohol, bandages, and scissors, to dressed up his wound.

"Ow! That hurt like hell, Yuuki." Norman complained.

"Well, stop moving and whining, when I'm healing." Yuuki told him.

"You've promise me that you'd be gentle."

Yuuki stopped putting rubbing alcohol on his wound. "Are you complaining to me, again? I will get a steak knife to etch your wound, if you don't stop."

She finished disinfecting his wound. She grabbed the scissors, cut off the bandages, wrapped his wound up, and kisses it.

"Just to make it feel better." Yuuki blushed. Norman smiled at the way, she blushes and cares about him. "Are you hungry? I made dinner. It's grilled chicken and mashed potatoes."

Norman accepted Yuuki's cooking, so Yuuki went into the kitchen and prepare a plate, just for him. She walks out and handed his plate to him. He picked up the knife and fork, as he taken the first bite of Yuuki's grilled chicken. He really enjoyed her cooking, she told him that she and her mother were the only ones, who know how to cook, instead of Ethan and her father.

* * *

Later on, Norman and Yuuki were watching another movie, that was on TV.

Norman was still shirtless, with the shoulder wound bandages on him.

Yuuki was sneaking glances at Norman and his naked chest, as she was getting hot. She was biting the side of her bottom lip.

 _'Calm down, girl. I've seen his chest, before, but... why am I so hot, under this shirt?'_

"Yuuki, what's the matter?"

"Ah, nothing! I'm just checking out what time is it." Yuuki lied, while blushing, until Norman move closer to her.

 _'Shit! Did he notice?'_

"You're such a bad liar, Miss Mars." Norman grabbed her chin, face her face with his, and kisses her lips.

 _'His lips are so soft. He makes me melt inside.'_

Yuuki open her mouth, as she moan, and Norman's tongue, enter and explore her mouth.

Suddenly, Yuuki's left foot, accidentally touch the stereo remote and turned on.

 **You're in my life  
Everyday you stand by me  
And embrace who I really am  
And who I want to be  
In this world**

Norman stopped kissing Yuuki, until they both look at the stereo, it was playing a slow love song. Yuuki blushes as she recognized the song. "That's one of my favorite songs."

Norman stands up, as he walked in front of the stereo. He turned to face Yuuki, who was still sitting on the couch. As he held out his hand, Norman was clearly asking Yuuki to dancing with him, and she accepted. Yuuki was trying to slow dance with him, but somehow she forgotten how to. "What's wrong?" Norman asked.

"I forgot how to dance." Yuuki said, embarrassed. "Could you teach me?" Norman nodded as he showed her what to do.

"OK, so you put your hand, here…" he placed her right hand on his shoulder. "...and here." he held her left hand, gently. "Now , just take a step at a time and follow me." He put his remaining hand, on the curve of her waist, it felt natural there and he liked the feeling. For a minute, Yuuki spent this time, looking at her feet, following the pattern and rhythm. "There, now you're getting it." he smiled and she finally looked at Norman's pale green eyes, still following him, as he lead.

 **No matter what steps we take  
There's a bond you cannot break  
So let's keep dancing  
Take my hand, here we go  
We're stepping now as a pair  
Move your feet, feel the beat  
We're floating, lightning right through the air  
Without any care**

Suddenly Norman pulls in Yuuki's waist, closer to him, as they stop dancing. Yuuki cupped his face, until they pulled in for a passionate kiss. Norman moans into the kiss, as Yuuki has her arms, around his neck, while running her fingers through his soft brown hair. Norman breaks away to start trailing soft kisses down her neck, as Yuuki moans, softly. "No, I'm not going to indulge in the temptation."

"Maybe you should." Norman whispered, as he continued kissing her neck, and lifted up, her leg, to his waist.

"Norman," He looked into her brown eyes. "I don't wanna wait any longer. Please…" she got close to his right ear. "Make love to me." She whispered, before, Norman picked up her other leg, leaded and sat down on the couch, together.

He lays her down, on the couch, as Norman was on top of her, kissing her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, lips, and all the way, down to her neck. While kissing her neck, as she moans, he bites down onto her neck, to make her shriek with surprise and delight.

Norman reached down to her waist, and pulls off her black oversized off the shoulder shirt. She was wearing a blazing red lace bra, as he was looking at her breasts. Norman started kissing around the top of her breasts, as he slowly removes one of her bra straps. "Norman…" she moans, quietly.

Yuuki reached down to his belt, and tries to unbuckled it. "I'm going to have to thank your boss, when I see him." She whispered.

Norman looked up. "Why?"

"Because…" she kissing his scarred cheek. "He sent you here…" kisses his lips. "To me." He smiled while looking at her body, that was still in her blazing red bra and pajamas shorts.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Norman said, as he removed the other strap of her bra, but it was still on her, holding her breasts.

Yuuki cupped his cheeks "I have an idea." She said, before she started kissing him. Norman grabbed both of her legs, and help her, wrapped them, around his waist, while running his hands, over her exposed thighs.

Sometimes, Norman has to looked up for Yuuki's permission, to touch, kiss, or even...lick. There was a symphony of quiet moaning and sharp breathing, as they continue their love making. Yuuki and Norman was lost. Lost themselves in each other's arms, in their touch, scent and even the taste of his mouth.

Yuuki and Norman had never felt anything like this in a long time of their lives. Whenever Norman looks up at her, he always sees a beautiful woman with a loving heart, and she care about ending his triptocaine addiction.

* * *

After their passionate love making, on the couch, Yuuki was sitting on Norman's lap, resting her head on his chest, while running her finger on his hairless, naked chest. Norman, had his arm, around her waist, while looking into her big brown eyes, filled with love. "I...I haven't felt that way in a long time, Norman." Yuuki said.

Norman smiled. "Me too." He replied, as he was running his wrapped hand, over her body, trying to make her moan, while smiling at him. Suddenly Yuuki, got on top of him, and started kissing his lips, before trailing down to his chest.

"Wait, sweetie." Yuuki looked up, smiling at him. "I'm tired. Let's continue this, in the morning?"

Norman got up, off the couch, grabbed a blanket and two pillows, and he made a bed, for both of them. Since they were too tired to get up, and head upstairs to the bedroom. Once they got comfortable, in each other's arms, once again, Norman kissed Yuuki, on the lips, "Good night, Yuuki."

Yuuki close her eyes, and rested her head on his chest. "Good night, Norman."

He kissed her forehead, before closing his eyes. "I love you, so much."

"Yuuki smiled in her sleep. "I love you, too."

* * *

The song that was playing, during Yuuki and Norman's dance together was _Take My Hand,_ from the TV show, _Winx Club,_ episode 6, Vortex Of Flames, Bloomix Season or Season Six.

I had decided to make a rated M fanfiction of Yuuki and Norman's passionate loving making, it's going to be three chapters, and it will be called, _My Love Will Live On Forever_. It will explain how they did it, and there will be sexiness and lemons involved!

And I might do a remake of _Ethan and Hana Mars' Life Changing Journey_ and changing it to _Ethan's Tomboy Daughter_.

In the next chapter, someone returns to see Yuuki, Kanon, and Norman, again. (Hint~Big Brother and his 'girlfriend') The next chapter will be up on Friday or Saturday!


	10. Brother Returns

Kaouthara, thanks for reviewing the last chapter and thank you Ranger102 for reviewing as well!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten~Brother Returns**

 **Friday**

 **Day Four**

 **5:55 am**

* * *

 **Cross Roads Motel~Ethan's Room**

Ethan and Madison were up, after their passionate love making. The architect decided to grabbed his phone, and he notice that he had two voicemails from Yuuki, so he listened to them.

 _Ethan, it's me, Yuuki. Listen, Blake is going to get every cop on your ass, and I want help, in order for you and me to find Shaun. I have brought someone who can help us. Remember Norman Jayden? He's here to help us, no matter what. Come to my house, if you can. I am willing to help, big bro._

 _Ethan, I'm getting worried about you and so as...Kanon, she really misses you too. I'm still willing to help and so as Norman. Please don't get arrested and avoid Blake._

Ethan ended his voicemail, until he felt Madison rubbing his shoulders. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Remember, when the news talked about someone who was attack and a baby was found, not hurt?"

"Yeah, I remember, why?"

"Well, that house, happens to be my sister, Yuuki's." Ethan turned to face her. "I have to see her and she said that she's willing to help me."

* * *

 **Yuuki's House**

 **6:06 am**

Yuuki woke up in her own bed, after having a good night sleep, and also having someone who she loves, sleeping next to her. She remembered last night, of how Norman and her, love each other, shared their passionate lovemaking with each other, after sharing their feelings. Norman wasn't next to her, since the last memory she had, was sleeping next to him, in the living room, after sex.

Her night clothes were in the armchair, waiting to be on her naked body. When she shift to the right, she felt warmness and also someone's scent on that side of the bed. It was her lover, Norman's scent on the bedspread and pillow. She inhaled his scent from the pillow, he slept on, before standing up and put on her clothes from last night.

Norman walked in with Kanon, wide awake, babbling words, in his arms, wearing a cute animal towel, over her.

As he notice Yuuki, putting on her oversized sweater. He smiled at her naked back, as she turns around and notice him, which frighten her.

"Good morning." Yuuki greeted, before she calmed down, and finished dressing herself. Norman walked up to her, and places her a breathtaking kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful." Norman greeted her, before laying the baby, down on the bed and he walked out of the bedroom.

"What are doing up, this early?" Yuuki asked, until Kanon started getting her mother's attention, by calling out to her. The mother sat down, next to her, as the baby crawled in her arms.

Norman came back, with a mint green polka dotted, zip up sleep and play, that has the feet in them and a pink puppy, embroidered on the side.

"I wanted to check on Kanon, she had nightmare, when I heard her." Norman started putting on her outfit, as she was smiling at him. "So, I rock her to sleep, carried you, upstairs to your bedroom, and taken care of her, until you wake up." As soon as Norman zipped up her cute outfit, the baby clapped and smiled for him.

"Well, last night, was the best time that I ever had, Mr. Profiler." Yuuki said, seductively.

"It was best time that I ever had too, Miss Mars." He replied back, until he reaches out for her cheek, and lean in close for a kiss. Kanon was looking at them, as she tries to get their attention. They looked down at the baby, as she was whining for attention too, so they decided give her kiss as well.

Yuuki heard her and the baby's stomach growling, as Norman heard it too. "I'm hungry, I was wondering if you want to help me make pancakes, today?" Norman agreed, and so as Kanon. The baby and also love pancakes, as well.

* * *

They headed down to the kitchen and grabbed the necessary ingredients to make pancakes, from scratch. Norman decided to add blueberries into the batter, since Yuuki had a small package of them. Kanon was snacking on the blueberries, while drinking orange juice, that Norman put in front of her, so she won't complain, about her growling stomach. He also told Kanon to hold on to some of the ingredients, but it somehow turned messy, when she dropped some of the eggs, on the kitchen floor.

As Norman was stirring the batter, while pouring it into the hot frying pan, some of the batter landed on Yuuki's nose. "Hey, watch where you pour things!" Yuuki said, playfully.

He places the bowl, down, as he cupped her face, and licked the batter off her nose. "Mmm, blueberry and Yuuki flavor, my favorite." Norman complimented her.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting some of the batter off of you."

"By, licking me?"

"Isn't that more enjoyable, for both of us?" Norman asked, until they both heard the front door opening, by using Yuuki's house key. They both looked at the front door, as Norman pulled out his gun. Ethan walked in, with Madison, as Norman lowed his gun down. Yuuki ran straight for her brother.

"Ethan!" She hugged him, as he hugged back.

"Oh, Yuuki, I thought something happened to you and Kanon, so I decided to come over and you're willing to help me." Ethan said

"Yes, me and Norman." Yuuki turned her attention to the short haired girl, with a leather jacket on. "Hi, I'm Yuuki, Ethan's baby sister."

"My name is Madison Paige." She shaked her hand. "I found your brother, begging for help, so I help him."

"That's cool, and thank you." Yuuki complemented her.

Norman walked in the front foyer, holding baby Kanon, in his arms. He felt embarrassed, that he was wearing his white button up shirt, and black boxer briefs. He wanted to presentable for meeting her older brother, once more.

"Who are you and what are doing holding my niece?" Ethan asked, as he walked towards him, but Yuuki grabbed his wrist.

Yuuki walked to Norman's side. "This is Norman Jayden, from the FBI." She introduced him. "Remember the profiler, that talked to you, about Shaun's disappearance?"

"Yeah, I was there when your ex-wife was holding Kanon, while she was crying." Norman helped Ethan to remember.

"Oh, my apologies." He apologized. "I was wondering why you smell like expensive cologne, Yuuki, but are you two...together?"

Yuuki and Norman blushed, when they heard that. "Yeah, you can say that. Oh and by the way, you don't have to tell me that you two are a thing too, because of two reasons."

Yuuki walked up to them, and looked at Madison's neck. "One, I see a hickey on her neck," Madison touched her neck, as she looked at the mirror, that was hanging on the wall. Yuuki turned to Ethan, and sniff him. "And two, you smell, just like her."

Ethan and Madison were surprised, until the architect brother smelled something in the air, which made his mouth watered. "I smell pancakes." He completed ignore everyone and went into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, too, Madison?" Yuuki asked. "We made enough for everyone."

"Yes, sure, I'm very starving." Madison said, with a smile.

"And I'll put some makeup on that later." Yuuki said, referring to her hickey.

* * *

Yuuki started serving the pancakes, with a smile,since she had finally had her brother back, he also bought himself, a friend, who understands him, and also Norman was there with her, as her lover. But time is still running out for Shaun, Yuuki hopes that it hasn't.

Norman and Madison had taken their first bite of Yuuki's blueberry pancakes. "Well, do you like it, Madison?" Ethan asked her, as she was enjoying her hotcake.

"This is delicious," Madison said. "Your sister must be the best cook in the family."

"Why, yes I am, Madison." Yuuki sat down, next to Norman. "I've been cooking all of my life, so I even tried to help him cook, sometimes, but he messes up."

"Well, I love you cooking," Norman taken another bite of the hotcake. "I also cook too, Yuuki."

Yuuki looked at him wide-eyed. "You can cook too!" She said surprised. "OK, now that's what I like in a man."

"Hey, me too." Madison said. "Ethan, trying to cook, sounds cool."

Everyone ate in silence, as Kanon was making cooing noises, as she at her small hotcake, with syrup. The baby's eyes were getting heavy, until she started calling. "Mama...Dada...Mama…" They looked up at her, until she fell asleep on her sticky plastic plate.

"Your daughter is really cute, Yuuki." Madison complemented with a smile. "She looks, just like you."

Yuuki stands up, as she lifted her out of the pink and white highchair. "I know, I always get that a lot. I'm glad that I'm a mother, to this special little girl." Kanon rested her head on her mother's shoulder, as she was taken to the living room, and let her lay down on the couch.

"Ethan, I understand that you have to find Shaun, but I need your help." Norman grabbed his plate, Ethan's, and Madison's, and dropped them in the sink. "I need you to tell me your side of the story and why were you in that apartment on Marble Street."

* * *

Yuuki walked back in, as she told them to walked into the living room, with them. When they walked in, Ethan and Madison noticed a blanket, covering the right side of the couch. She and Norman were hiding something on the couch.

Ethan decided to sit on the carpet floor, before, he taken Kanon, who was asleep on the couch, and places her in his arms. Yuuki walked into her office and brought back a manila folder, that contains confidential information about the Origami Killer and it's victims and her iPad, which she never used in a while. Norman pulled out ARI, to be in record mode, while interrogating Ethan and Madison.

"Yuuki, Norman, Madison...I have something to confess...I… I kidnapped my son."

All their faces turned pale, as they looked at him.

"Brother, that's not true." Yuuki comforted him.

"If you kidnapped him, them you know where he is?" Norman asked, until Yuuki hits his shoulder. It really hurted him, so he rubs it, to make the pain, go away.

"I don't...I don't know where he is." Ethan told him, as he run one of his fingers, through Kanon's dark brown growing hair. "But the only way, to find him...is to…"

"Is to what? Talk to me, Ethan. We're not going to report you to anyone, unless you tell us."

"My other self is telling me to go through these trials." Ethan murmured, as he pulled out a small white origami rat figure. He handed it to Yuuki, as she opened it.

 _The last letters. 691 Rainbow Lane. Brother or sister._

Yuuki looked at Ethan's tattered clothing, as he was looking down at the sleeping baby. He went through hell, trying to save his son. He was also in bandages, just like her with her bleeding wrist cuts.

"I believe that...I'm the Origami Killer, Yuuki." Ethan confessed. "First, I blackout, and then the murdering starts...I have a feeling, that it's me."

Yuuki wanted to know why her brother did it all, but she was her brother and she will back him up, for what he did to her, when she was in a mental hospital, while he taken care of Kanon, for her.

"Brother, if you know something about these trials, in the beginning, why you couldn't you come to me, the first thing, when you received them? We could have both done it together and I would have been there to help you." Yuuki asked, sitting down, in front of him.

"How was I supposed to tell you?" Ethan said. "You were at work at the time, and how was I supposed to tell you, when that cop at the desk, who gives you an attitude, doesn't care about my son, whose life is in danger and I had no other choice, but to figure this out on my own."

"Brother, I will still help you, no matter what, Blake or Grace says about us."

Ethan looked up. "Grace? What does Grace has to do with this?"

Well...she came to the police station, and claimed that you're the killer. I told my side of the story, but the asshole, take your ex-wife story."

Ethan sighed. "Grace owes you big time. I told her to apologize to you, but, ever since Kanon arrived, she changed."

"I know." Yuuki places a hand on his shoulder, as he started to cry. Madison wiped off some of Ethan's tears, before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." He mummered to Madison.

* * *

"Ethan, I have a question for you…" Ethan looked at Norman. "If you are the killer, then where were you, yesterday around two fifty pm?"

"I...I was at the motel, so I can keep away from the police and reporters, but Madison beat me to it."

Yuuki looked at her. "You're a journalist?" She nodded.

"Then, you're not the killer." Norman stated. "The killer was here, when he attack her friend, Sara, stolen Yuuki's gun, from out of the safe, she keeps upstairs, and left, without harming Kanon."

"The Origami Killer was here at my sister's house?!" Ethan said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, he was." Yuuki turned on her iPad, as she tapped on the video camera app, that Ryan install for her and the baby's security. He installed it with the alarm system, for the security. "Look at the video."

Yuuki showed a video of yesterday, when the Killer came to her house, attack Sara, and robbed the house.

The video started out, with, Sara, laying on the couch watching TV, until she looked at the door, and answers it. The Killer walks in, as Sara went into the living room, to grabbed the house phone, until the Killer attack her from behind. Sara fought back, as she defended herself, as she called for 911. The killer attack her, once more, and knocked her out by, slamming her into the wall. He picks up the phone and turns it off, before walking upstairs to the bedrooms.

"Does that look like you?" Yuuki asked.

Ethan shaked his no, "Ethan, that's prove that you're not the killer and you're not harming anyone, in your family." Madison told him.

"Yes, it appears that he was stalking her and your family, before he kidnapped, Shaun, and if for the Killer to know about, her and you, it has to be someone, from your pasts, which lead the killer to kidnapping Shaun, and robbing Yuuki's house."

It took Ethan, Norman, Madison, and Yuuki to think about it, before they provide with a answer.

"Her husband, Ryan Chiba." Madison answer the big question.

"Bingo!" Yuuki cheered.

"Correct, Madison." Norman replied.

"Yes, my dead brother in law." Ethan added.

"Ryan, your husband, maybe the killer, knows him and you, Yuuki." Norman stated.

"Wait! Hold up! How do you know about my deceased husband? I barely even know you." She asked Madison.

"I was there at his funeral. He was a good friend of mines, and he even told me about you and baby daughter...Caitlin?"

"Kanon. Her name is Kanon Maria Mars." Yuuki corrected and introduced her.

"What a beautiful name, for such a small girl."

"Yeah, I even gave her a middle name." Ethan said, as Madison was gazing at the baby's sleeping form, until Kanon started rubbing her eyes, to wake up, from her morning nap.

"Hi baby," Madison cooed. "You look like your mother, yes you are. Yes, you are."

Norman and Yuuki smiled at uncle and friend, bonding with the baby, as the profiler sat down on the floor with them, and wrapped his arm, around her waist.

"You must be a good uncle, Ethan." Madison asked.

"Yeah, she is going to be spoiled, just like her mother and my son." Ethan said, cradling her, until she fell into his lap, and wanted to be in Madison's arms. "I think she wants you." The architect gave the baby to Madison, as she crawled out of her uncle's arms, into his girlfriend's lap.

"Ah Da!" Kanon said, until she grabbed Madison's nose, it looked big to her.

"Kanon Maria, stop." Yuuki told her. Madison was smiling at the baby, as she was giggling at her.

"Yuuki, she's alright." Madison said, with a funny sounding voice, as Kanon was grabbing her nose. "Me and her are just having fun."

* * *

Upstairs in Yuuki's bedroom, on her nightstand, where lies, Yuuki's iPhone on the charger, as it rings on vibrate. It was flashing the caller ID, at the top of the screen.

 _Carter Blake_

* * *

Uh oh! Looks like Yuuki didn't have her phone, so that means Blake will be pissed off, if she didn't answer that phone. In the next chapter it will be a mixture of the chapter _Solving The Puzzle_ and _The Rat_. And also more about Yuuki's past and why Blake is so interested in her is going to be revealed in the next chapter!


	11. Love Is War Part One!

**Chapter Eleven~Love is War Part One!**

 **Friday**

 **Day Four**

 **8:31 am**

* * *

 **Yuuki's House**

Ethan and Madison were watching Kanon as she played with them. The architect father and the journalist decided to dress Kanon for the day. He and Madison dressed her in a long sleeve grey shirt, blue overalls, that's a skirt too, black leggings, polka dotted rainboots, and a flower headband, on top.

Ethan had already taken a shower and put on his extra clothes, that he left at his sister's house. Madison helped him wrapped the bandages on, while Kanon was picking them up, and helping her place it on Ethan's chest.

* * *

Yuuki and Norman were upstairs, taking turns getting into the shower, but that's what they were doing. They were in the shower, after when Norman seduces her to have more sex, with her.*

Upstairs, Yuuki was putting on a white tank top, with a black bra, which everyone can see through, blue jeans, and her black combat boots. Norman had another suit and tie with him, but the tie was a crimson red, and the button up shirt was black. Yuuki made a joke of how he looked like the undertaker.

As Norman was looking at her getting dressed, he was smiling, while sitting on the edge of her bed, which got the mother's attention. "What are you thinking about? More sex with me?" She asked, which made Norman chuckled, when he thought of the answer to that.

"No, it's just that how funny things go, so quickly…" Yuuki sat down, next to him, as he looked into her brown eyes. "One minute, I was in love with you, the next minute, we were in bed together, as lovers…" He hold onto Yuuki's hands. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Norman started to cry, at this point. "I want to call you my wife. I want to help you raise Kanon, and be her father. I want to hopefully have a child with you. And I want to die, knowing that you were in my life, Yuuki Mars."

"Oh, Norman." Yuuki hugged him, as he hugged her back.

"I...I just don't want to lose you." Norman let go of Yuuki, and she looked at his pale green eyes, they were red and puffy from crying, so Yuuki wiped off his tears. "You've mean so much to me, and even Kanon."

Yuuki smiled. "I don't want to lose you, either." She places her right hand on his cheek. "Seeing you, going through everything, just to save my family, is making me feel more alive, than dead."

"Hey, guess what." Norman said.

"What?" Yuuki asked, as Norman rested his forehead on her.

"I haven't taken tripto, ever since I've got here."

Yuuki smiled at him, and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm so proud of you, Norman."

Norman caressed her cheek, as he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Yuuki moved her lips against his, as she places her hands on his sides, and pulls Norman, down on the bed. He chuckled, as Yuuki climbed on top on him. "I was at the bottom, now…" Yuuki kisses his lips, as she started pulling off his red tie. "I'm overpowering you." She toss away his red tie, as it landed on the floor, as she started unbuttoning his shirt, while Norman was trying to pulled off her tank top.

* * *

Her phone started to ring on the nightstand.

"Let it ring." He told her, as he started kissing down the side of her neck.

"Ah...At least let me know who it is…" Yuuki reached for her phone, as she looks looked at the caller ID. She was wide-eyed. "Oh, shit!" Norman stopped kissing her.

"Who is it?"

"It's Blake." She said, showing the caller ID.

Norman was wide-eyed.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"I'm just to send him a message, saying what do you want." Yuuki told him, as she pressed ignore and send the message to him. "Finally!" She toss her phone on the nightstand, as she went back to Norman, by kissing his chest, before unbuckling his belt.

Her phone rang once more, as it responds back to her.

 _New messages received from Carter Blake. The Message is "I'm on my way to see you and Kanon."_

Yuuki and Norman stopped for a second. "Oh, shit." They both said together.

* * *

Ethan and Madison were helping Kanon to walk for the first time. The baby was holding onto Ethan's hands, as she was laughing and smiling at Madison, as she was telling her to walk. She started to let go, as she walked slowly to her. "Brother, Madison!" Yuuki called from the stairs, as she and Norman climbed down, and noticed Kanon, standing on her own two feet.

The baby looked at her mother and her so called father, as she smiles and started walking slowly to them. Yuuki and Norman was wide-eyed, as she was slowly walked to them. The mother got on her knees, held out her hands, and she catches her daughter's hands, into her own. "Kanon, I'm so proud of you." She picked up her daughter and hugged her, while spinning her. "You've taken your first steps!"

Norman was smiling too, as Yuuki gave Kanon to him. He kissed her little nose, as she laughed, and hugged his neck.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" Ethan asked, walking up to her.

"Blake is on his way, over here and you and her need to leave."

Ethan immediately grabbed his other leather jacket, from the couch, as Madison helped him, put it on. Suddenly, they all heard a car horn, from the front of the house. Norman ran up to the window, and noticed Blake, coming out of his black Taurus. "Ethan, Madison, there's no time, you need to hide."

Ethan was frantically, trying to hide somewhere to hide in his sister's house, as Madison picked up Ethan's tattered clothes, from on the floor. Yuuki told them to hide upstairs in her bedroom closet. Norman walked into the living room, and stayed with Kanon, so he can act normal, without giving Ethan and Madison away, but Yuuki had a better idea.

* * *

The door started banging.

"Hey, Mars! Open up, or I'm going to open it for you!"

Yuuki pointed to the stairs for Norman to take Kanon, upstairs, with him.

"Um...you can't come in the door's locked.

Blake kicked in the door.

"What the hell?! What is wrong with you?!" She yelled at him, as he closed the front door.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Blake replied to her. "I was wondering why you haven't answer my phone calls. Are you too busy to help take care of Kanon, instead of me seeing her?"

"What are you talking about, Blake?"

"Where's the baby?" He asked, while looking around.

"She's upstairs, why?"

"I wanna see her, so go get her." Blake commanded.

"Alright, Blake." Yuuki climbed up the stairs, as she thought about Blake's behavior.

" _He's in a fucked up mood, today. But why?"_

* * *

Yuuki walked in to Kanon's bedroom to find Norman, sitting in the rocking chair, holding Kanon, as they were playing. "Where's my brother?" She asked, while Norman stands up.

"He and Madison are hiding in your bedroom closet. Ethan has your iPad, so he will be able to monitor Blake, while they're hiding." Norman replied, as she takes Kanon, out of his arms. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Blake wants to see her." Yuuki replied, before heading to the door. "Stay here." She said before leaving him.

Yuuki climbed back down the stairs, to the living room, and heard Blake, in the kitchen, eating one of her pancakes. He sat his plate down, as he smiled for Kanon. The baby looked at him, confused, as Blake starting holding her in his arms, until he pulled out a small teddy bear, for her. Kanon grabbed it immediately, as her eyes dazzled at it. "Well, that was very thoughtful of you, Blake." Yuuki complemented.

"I was thinking about her, before I came over." Blake said, while smiling at the baby.

"So, uh...did you find my brother?"

"No, looks like that asshole of a brother of yours, was staying at motel and he left with a broad on a motorcycle."

"Hey, you're disrespecting me and my brother, so knock it off, Blake!"

"Oh, is that a threat, _Chiba_ -Mars?" He walked closer to her.

Yuuki backed up a bit. "No, sir."

"Please, follow me." Blake told her, as he followed her into the living room, where he places Kanon on the floor to crawl around.

"Listen, Blake, I want you to listen to me." Blake turned to face her, after waving to the baby goodbye. "I want you to drop everything that you have on my brother. He's innocent and he never harm anyone, not even Sara or me."

"So, you want me to dropped everything and listen to you?" Blake chuckled, and crossed his arms. "I think you're mistaken."

"What do you want me to do? Apologize for everything that me and Ryan say or even did to you?"

"Oh, you can do that, but I have something else in mind." Blake was looking at Yuuki's chest, as he walked closer to her. She didn't like where this was going. "Do you remember what happened two years ago, before you became pregnant with Kanon?"

Yuuki nodded slowly.

"Yes, I've also remember it, as well." Blake said. "You had an affair with Ryan, at the party he thrown for you. And I'm here to take what's mine."

Yuuki backed up, as she landed on the couch. "I'm...I'm a change person, now and I'm dating someone else, _Carter."_ She decided to say his first name.

"Oh, but I can make you change you mind." Blake grabbed her wrists.

"Let me go!" Blake held her wrists over her head, as he pinned her to the couch, and climbed on top of her.

"Make me, little girl." Blake pushed his lips, on her, as she was struggling to break free. Kanon looked at her mother, who was struggling to break free. She immediately started wailing for help. Norman heard it, which made him, climbed down the stairs, and saw Blake on the couch, kissing and groping, Yuuki. _His_ _Yuuki_.

"You sick fuck!" Norman immediately ran and punches Blake's face, as he fallen off the couch, and landed on the floor. His nose was broken and bleeding.

"Norman!" Yuuki cried, as he went to picked up, Kanon and hugged Yuuki. They were both frightened.

"Dada…" Kanon cried, as she hugged his neck. He kissed her little nose, before handing her to Yuuki. Norman walked up to Blake, as he was still holding to his nose.

"If I EVER see you NEAR her or SCARING her and Kanon, I SWEAR I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU!" Norman gritted through his teeth, before running back to hugged them both.

Blake started standing up, as he held onto his bloody nose, and snickered. "So, you're dating agent asshole, huh? I can't fucking believe you." He turned his attention to Norman. "I had you pegged from day one, for you to fuck her, you son of a bitch!"

"Blake, leave this house, immediately, and don't come back, before I have you arrested for sexual assault!" He pointed to the door.

"Norman, there's something that you should know-" Yuuki was cut off, when Blake walked closer to them, but Norman hugged her, protectively.

"Not, until I say goodbye to _my_ _daughter_."

Norman's heart dropped down to his stomach, as he heard what came out of Blake's mouth."What did you say, Blake?"

"Yeah, that's right. _I'm Kanon's real father, not that asshole Ryan's."_

* * *

Duh, duh, dahhhh! That was Blake and Yuuki's biggest secret! They had an affair and baby Kanon pops into the picture! But is it true? Sorry for the short chappie!

(*) On one of the sentence, it means that it's another lemon chapter, that I will put on _My Love Will Live On Forever_


	12. Love Is War Part Two!

Kaouthara! Thanks for the review and here's part two!

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve~Love Is War Part Two!**

Yuuki, Blake, and Norman were sitting separately on the couches as they were watching Kanon, playing with her toys. Yuuki and Norman were sitting together, while Blake was sitting on another couch. Blake and Norman were glaring at each other, as Yuuki was left in the middle of conflict.

The baby turned her head around, as looked at the adults in the room. She was smiling, until she turned her body around, to face them. "Dada!" She called out, as Blake and Norman jumped from the couch.

"Yes, Kanon?" They both said together, which leaves Yuuki, in the middle with a heated battle, until she had the guts to get up and picked up Kanon.

"Yuuki, you need to tell agent asshole to leave, so I can be in Kanon's life." Blake told her.

"You're not going to be in Kanon's life, because I never had sex with you." She turned to Norman. "Norm, he's lying to you, in fact." She face Blake, once more. "If Kanon looked like you, she would have the face of a jackass."

"It is not a fucking lie!" Blake yelled at her. "I remember and know the truth, and that's why I'm here for. To be her father and be in her life, instead of her thinking she doesn't has a father in her life, Yuuki."

"Look, I was drunk and loaded, on that night." Yuuki explained to him. "I did had sex with someone and that someone is Ryan, not you Blake. If it was you, I would have taken the morning after pill, which I did, after waking up, in my own bedroom, while Ryan and I had a hangover, and half naked."

"I was also naked too, with my pants and boxers off too, laying on the floor, and had a fucking hangover too." Blake explained. "Now, give me my daughter, or I will have you arrested for fucking child support."

"I don't even need your money, when I had Ryan with me." Yuuki yelled at him.

"You're not going to take her or Kanon, away from me, Blake." Norman defended her, as he takes Kanon out of Yuuki's arms.

"Ok, Yuuki, this is your last chance…" Yuuki backed up, slowly, as Norman places the baby, back in her playpen. "And this time, I suggest you think carefully, before answering. Let me hold my daughter or else."

Yuuki started to cry, while looking down at floor, as she balled her fists up. Blake started to walk closer to the playpen, as he looked at Kanon, she was confused and frightened. The Lieutenant tried to pick her up, as she cried and crawled away from him, until Norman pulls him back.

"You have no right to touch her baby!" Norman pointed out.

"I'm trying to be closer to my biological daughter, here." Blake shouted to him, and pushed him. "And if you don't like it, take Yuuki with you, upstairs, fuck each other and have another baby."

Yuuki had it. Yuuki Mars has had it, with Blake's attitude, so she pushed him to the floor.

As Blake was getting back up, he thought it was Norman, who pushed him. So he decided to pulled out his gun and aimed it at him. Norman backed up, slowly, until Yuuki was between them. "Wanna play a game, asshole? Come on, let's play a fucking game."

"Blake, stop! Just stop!" Yuuki yelled.

"Get out of my way, Mars!" Blake pushed her, onto the floor, as she hitted her head, on the coffee table, which made the side of her head bleed. There was a glass bowl, that was sitting on the coffee table, as Yuuki hit her head on it.

Blake has done it, now. He has hurt Kanon's mother and also _Norman's lover_.

"Oh, shit, Yuuki!"

"BLAKE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

All Yuuki can hear was her baby screaming for help, as she heard glass breaking, wood smashing, and also voices of the people who were fighting. Now she close her eyes and wishes for it go away, but everything faded out...

* * *

Yuuki was lying down on the couch, as she felt something stinging her head wound. She opened her eyes, to see Madison Paige, dressing her wound, with alcohol, and bandages. Yuuki's eyes wonder the living room, to the coffee table was in pieces, glass was on the floor, and the playpen was disassemble, once again. Blake's gun was lying down on the floor. There was a few blood spots on her white carpet. "Owww, what happened?" She groaned.

"The cop pushed you out of the way, and you've hit your head on the coffee table." Madison explained. "Agent Jayden and the cop creep, started fighting, and suddenly Jayden won."

"My baby, where's my baby?!" Yuuki started to stand up, as she was frightened that Blake or Norman hurt Kanon, but Madison explained that she grabbed Kanon, from out of the living room, before Blake noticed her.

The dining room table was ok, but two chairs was missing. One of them was broken and the other was thrown in the kitchen. The kitchen stove was on high, few plates were broken, and also her heavy silver frying pan was on the floor.

Yuuki and Madison heard crying, coming from upstairs. The mother immediately ran and climbed up the stairs, as she walked into Kanon's room, to find Norman and Ethan, trying to cheer her up.

Norman turned to face Yuuki. His nose was bleeding, there was a few bruises, on his jawbone, his bottom lip was busted and his scarred cheek, was bleeding also. Norman immediately hugged her, as she cried into his arms. "It's ok, sweetie. It's ok." He calmed her down, as he ran his fingers through her brown hair.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" Yuuki cried.

"Yuuki, this is not your fault." Norman kissed her forehead, before talking with her, once again. "I wasn't expecting for him to hurt you. You didn't have to protect me."

"Well, if he wanted to kill you, then I wanted to go with you." Yuuki felt Norman's lips touching her cheek, as he kept his arms, wrapped around her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Norman whispered.

"Yuuki," she looked up at her older brother, while he was trying to calm down, Kanon. "Norman has really defended you and that's what I want for him to do, if something bad happens."

"Wait, I have a question." Norman let her go, as he looked into her eyes. "If you survive the fight, then where is he?"

"He's in the guest room, handcuffed to the bed, still unconscious." Madison explained, as Yuuki looked at her. "He won, because he hit him on the head with a frying pan, while he was turning on the stove."

Yuuki laughed. "That will teach him a lesson, not to fuck with us." she grabbed Kanon, out of Ethan's arms, as the baby kept cry, and Yuuki knew what she wanted. She turned to everyone, as she taken off half of her tank top. "Could you leave me alone for about ten to fifteen minutes?" Ethan, Madison, and Norman immediately left, as she started loosening her bra.

* * *

Yuuki walked downstairs, after bonding with her daughter. Kanon seem to have calm down, after having a mother/daughter bond for a few minutes. The baby was holding onto her mother, as she was carrying her, in her arms. She has put on a red and black plaid shirt, to finish her outfit for the day, since Blake came by, unannounced.

"Oh, no!" Norman said in defeated, as he was picking up something from off the kitchen floor. Yuuki heard his voice, as she walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki places Kanon in the highchair, but she wanted someone to hold her, as was reaching her arms out, before she cried her brown eyes out. Norman picked her up, as her small baby head laying on his shoulder, with her small arms, around him.

"Everything." Norman open his hand, Yuuki saw small pieces of Norman's ARI glasses, in the palm of his hand, and some of the remains. It must have brake, as Blake and Norman were fighting in the kitchen. "This is a disaster."

Yuuki was shocked that everything that Norman had in his ARI was gone. Everything. Everything on the investigation. Every piece of evidence on the Origami Killer and finding Shaun Mars was gone forever…

"No…" she finally said it.

Yuuki walked away from the kitchen, and into the living room, where Ethan and Madison were cleaning up the mess.

"What do you mean, no?" Norman asked, while carrying the baby.

"It's over. Everything is over." Yuuki sobbed. "I wish that Blake wouldn't starting the fight and also for me to have sex with him." She covered her face, as Ethan hugged her. "I wish for none of this from the beginning. The beginning when Jason died."

Madison walked up with a box full of Kleenex. Yuuki taken two tissues to blow her nose and wipe her tears. "I should have died!" Yuuki hugged her brother, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yuuki, we _all_ fuck up. Norman defended you, but he hit a cop. I came to your house, and you hide me and Madison, from him." Ethan told her, as he rubbed her back. "Everyone makes mistakes in their life."

"Hey, where did you get those Kleenex box from?" Norman asked.

"I found these in that room." Madison replied. "I think it's her office."

Madison lead Norman, to the office, where she got the Kleenex box from. She opened the window doors, as Norman was amazed of how did this medium sized office, became like the center of attention of Yuuki's house. There was a map of Philadelphia, pinned to the wall, by tick tacks. A dusty walnut finish desk, that has the Origami Killer confidential information, and also her laptop, laying there waiting for it to be used.

Norman open the case file, as he was wide-eyed at a list that Yuuki wrote down, and also a few pictures, that looked familiar to him. He places Kanon, in the leather rolling chair, as he ran back to Yuuki, who was sitting on the couch, while Ethan was sitting comforting her.

"Yuuki," she looked up at Norman, who was behind her. "When did you write all of this?" He handed her the list.

The list was every piece of evidence, that Norman collected, from the beginning, since she was her partner in crime or profiler or lovers in crime.

"Yuuki, you didn't fuck up." Norman cupped her cheeks, before giving her a kiss. She was surprised and confused. "You save my job." Norman reached out for her hand, as she takes hers into his. "Come with me." Norman lead her into the office, were she haven't been in for a while. It really brought back memories of her and her husband, Ryan when they were solving cases together to get promoted.

"Agent Jayden, what is this about?" Madison asked.

Norman picked up the case file of the Origami Killer, as he taken down the map of Philly, and lays the maps down on the floor. "If Ryan was working on the case, while Yuuki was being his side partner at home. She had written down every piece of evidence, that Ryan had in his possession." The agent looked up at the three. "Maybe we can provide the killer's comfort zone, without using any technology."

Yuuki was thinking about, until she understands it. She was a true life saver, even though she wasn't on the case, over two years ago. "So, you mean…" Yuuki kneal down to her knees. "We can use the victim's body address, here and we can create a comfort zone, with using ARI."

Norman nodded. They looked up at Ethan and Madison, who are confused, so they said it slow for them to understand.

"Ok, let do it." Yuuki cheered.

"That's my baby sister spirit."

"Ethan Daisuke Mars! Stop embarrassing me!" Norman and Madison laughed at them.

"Ok, here's the first address." Norman pointed to the street of Cross Lane and Cathedral Avenue. "Give me a marker." Yuuki was looking for the red magic marker, that was next to her, but she looked behind her to see Kanon, writing her face with it. She thought it was lipstick.

"Pretty." Kanon said.

Norman laughed, as he taken the marker out of her hand. Ethan picked up her, as he taken her to the kitchen to clean her face off.

* * *

"That was the last one?" Yuuki asked.

"Correct," Norman confirmed and gazed at his lover. "You've got everything?"

"I guess so." Yuuki replied. "Let's have a look."

Yuuki and Norman looked at the front of the map, as it was covered with red magic marker pin points. "Give me the marker." The profiler asked,she gave it to him, as he connected the dots. As a result, a big circle appeared on the map.

"That's the killer's comfort zone." Norman said.

"Ok, but we need more clues, instead of words on a paper." Yuuki said, before scratching the back of her head. "But where?" She started to rubbing her arms, until Norman hugged her for comfort and warmness. Suddenly, he kisses her forehead, before a warm smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks, but I really need a blanket." She remembered that the blanket, that was use last night, was use for their passionate love making, so she walked to the front door to grabbed Norman's overcoat. The mother places her hands into his pockets, as she felt something crumbling, like paper. It was two gas station receipts, and the date was really recent, the last couple days.

Kanon was squealing in the living room. Ethan and Madison was playing with her, as she was drawing on the newspaper, with crayons. "Ethan, she's not suppose to be drawing on the newspaper and also writing with crayons!" Yuuki complained as she taken the newspaper, away from that baby. "And this was today's paper." She looked at the paper, as she recognized an article about a police lieutenant, who got promoted, yesterday.

She walked back into the office. "Norman, what's this?" Yuuki had the gas station receipts in her hand.

He stands back up, and walked up to her, to examines them. "These gas station receipts was on the killer. It was in his pocket, when I ripped it off." Norman thought about for a second, until he went back to the map, to find the address.

"The killer lives in this zone." Yuuki pointed it out, on the map, as she circled it.

"No good, five hundred people living in the zone." Norman sighed. "Still not good enough. We need something else."

"Wait, do you remember what happened last night?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh, um Yuuki, remember that gun you said that was missing? A .45 caliber semi-automatic."

Yuuki nodded.

"Well, I found it and I've also run a background check on it." Norman explained. "The gun wasn't under Ryan's name. It was impounded in a police case five years ago. The gun was supposed to be in police custody."

What?!" Yuuki exclaimed. "He told me got it from a gun store, for my protection."

Yuuki house phone started to ring.

"Will one of you answer it?" She shouted, until it stop ringing. "Thank you, whoever it is."

Moments later, Madison ran into the office, with the phone in her hand. "It's for you, Yuuki." The mother taken the phone, from out of Madison's hand, and held it close to her ear.

"Hello?"

" _Yuuki, are you alright?"_ It was Sara's voice, on the other line.

"Sara! She's ok!" Norman smiled at her lover, as she walks away to the kitchen, to have some time alone to talk to her. Norman was eavesdropping on Yuuki's conversation to Sara, as she asked how do she saw the killer, while writing down on paper, before ending her call with her and walked back into the office, without her noticing.

"How was Sara?" Norman asked.

"She's doing fine, and she will be released from the hospital, in a couple of days." Yuuki looked at the piece of paper, before her. "And she also described the killer for us." Norman walked up to her, as she reads from the piece of paper.

"Dressed in all black. He sounded like he was in his 40's and the one thing that she remembered is a gold watch on the left wrist."

"Gold watch?"

"Yeah, she told it wasn't one of those fancy watches, that you can get at a jewelry store. It was like the cheap ones, you can get at the mall."

"Wait, I think I remember this watch, somehow."

"When I'm thinking of gold watches, I'm thinking the promotion that they give to…"

"Lieutenants!" Yuuki and Norman said, together.

"The watches, they give to promote Lieutenants. The killer is a cop!" Norman explained.

"So, the killer is a cop and a Lieutenant…" Yuuki thinks about this, out loud.

"Carter Blake!" Norman exclaimed. "That would explain the dead end investigation. He's desire to be with you. To frame your brother. And also the biggest case of all…the murder of Ryan Izanagi Chiba."

"Where's your gun?!" Yuuki said like an insane person, as she ran into the living room, to his gun on the couch. Before she climbed up the stairs, Norman stopped her. "I'm going to finish this asshole, once and for all!"

Norman pulled her back. "Yuuki, I'm not sure that he's the killer. Even though he's a bad cop, and also wanting to be Kanon's father. Trust me, it's not him."

Yuuki looked up at the stairs, again, before walking away. She wanted to kill that asshole for everything. Once again, Norman caught her, before she could even load the gun. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

That question hit Yuuki, once again. How is she supposed to trust someone, who is an addict, who wanted to give up his addiction, but he's willing to be with her. Is it all true to her? So she decided to trust him, by hugging him, before walking back into the office to find her brother and Madison, looking at the mall, while Ethan was holding Kanon, in his arm, as the baby was playing with her mother's car keys, by shaking them.

"So, it's not him?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, if it was him, he will be living here." Yuuki pointed to somewhere outside the comfort zone, next to one of the murders.

"Wait, do you know where every cop is?" Madison asked.

"Well," Yuuki shrugged her shoulders. "Almost everyone in the police station, who would love to see me and Kanon, but I send them here, because, she was the first police baby."

"What?!" Norman said surprised. "You had Kanon, in the police station?!"

"No, I had her at the hospital." Yuuki replied.

"So, do you know anyone other Lieutenant's, who live in the zone." Norman asked.

"Come on, Yuuki. Use that brain of yours to solve the case." Ethan cheered, as she thinks about an address.

"Wait, there's only one cop, that I've known, but he's retired, he's friends with Blake, and he somehow lives in the comfort zone." Yuuki went on her laptop, as she type in tbe person name, until the search engine came up. "Yes! I knew he lives in that zone and... there's another address...852 Theodore Roosevelt Rd…" She looked up at the team. "It's an old warehouse at the docks, near the river."

"Yuuki, you did it!" Norman exclaimed to her, as he hugged her. "You're awesome and smart."

"Well, let's go, before we lose Shaun." Ethan said, before running out of the office.

"Hold on, Ethan." Yuuki slowed him down. "We're forgetting about someone." Kanon was in Ethan's arms.

* * *

As Ethan and Madison stayed in the backseat of Yuuki's black Ford Focus, Norman and Yuuki walked across the street to Miss. Ramirez, with Kanon in Norman's arms.

Yuuki rang the doorbell.

"Are you sure that she will be safe here?" Norman asked.

"I'm sure and she's my second alternative babysitter, to help with Kanon." Yuuki replied, before the door opened to see a lady in her 50's.

"Hello, Yuuki and Baby Kanon." She touched the baby's hand. "How are you?" Kanon didn't say anything.

"Miss. Ramirez, I need you to watch Kanon for me, until me or Norman or Sara, come to pick her up."

The old lady agreed.

"Now, Kanon." Norman said. "I want you to be nice to Miss. Ramirez and don't throw anything at her." Norman kissed her cheek, before hugging her. "I love you, my little girl." He handed her to her mother, as she was showing a few tears.

"Kanon, my baby girl." Yuuki said. "I love you with all of my heart and I want you to remember that me and your father, love you forever." She hugged her. "I love you, Kanon Maria Mars." She handed her to Miss. Ramirez, as the baby was looking at her mother and father confused.

Yuuki waved goodbye to the old lady and Kanon, before Miss. Ramirez closes the door. They can hear Kanon, calling for them on the other side of the door, as her crying voice fades away.

* * *

Whoever is reading this! I have finally put up Yuuki and Norman's passionate lovemaking story. It's called _My Love Will Live On Forever._ So go please check it out, if your a Yuuki and Norman fan!


	13. The Five Heroes

Kaouthara! Thanks for the review! Sorry it took so long for me to make this chapter, but here it is! If you want music to this chapter play~ _This Will Be The Day_ from the anime made by Rooster Teeth, RWBY!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen~The Five Heroes**

 **Friday**

 **Day Four**

 **9:32 am**

* * *

"Make a left on Cathedral Avenue, where the bridge is at." Yuuki directed Norman as he drove in Yuuki's black Ford Focus, to get to the old warehouse on Theodore Roosevelt Rd. Ethan and Madison were holding onto their seats, as Norman was driving through some stop signs.

"Are you sure that's the address, Yuuki?" Norman asked, while turning right.

"I'm sure, because I have a heavy feeling in my heart, that he is the killer." Yuuki answered. "All this time, Blake's old friend could be the killer and he could be expected Ethan and me, but not you or Madison."

Blake woken up from his unconscious sleep, as he realised that he was in the guest room. The same room where he and Yuuki had sex in. He was handcuffed to the bedpost, as he was struggling to break out of it.

"Fucking asshole." Blake muttered, he reached in his back pocket for the small little key, that will help. The handcuff key.

Blake ran out of the bedroom, into Kanon's room, to find the crib, empty. "Yuuki! Norman! Kanon!" He called.

He climbed down the stairs, as he noticed something on the living room couch. Someone's tattered clothing. He recognized this clothing from somewhere. Ethan Mars. He was here, under his nose.

The office door was left open, he walked into to find the map of Philadelphia, on the floor, when he stepped on it. He noticed a red marked circle on the map, it was the address to the old warehouse.

"Gotcha."

* * *

Norman pulled up in front of the old warehouse on Theodore Roosevelt Rd, as Ethan immediately jumped out of Yuuki's car, and immediately ran inside. "Damn, your brother moves quick." Norman said to Yuuki, as he catches up with Madison and Ethan, while Yuuki and him were pulling out their guns.

All of them were exploring the inside of the warehouse, before Ethan shouted out Shaun's name. Yuuki catched up to him, as Norman stayed behind Madison, while aiming his gun.

"Shaun!" Ethan looked down to find a grate, that contains Shaun, swimming in rainwater, begging for his life to be save.

"Oh, my, Shaun. We're here." Yuuki told him, as she joined her brother

"Holy Christ!" Norman grabbed the grate, with Ethan, Madison, and Yuuki.

"We're going to get you out of there!" Madison said.

All of them pulled on the grate, as they were struggling to open it. Yuuki noticed a lock on the grate. Smart bastard, that Origami Killer.

Ethan started looking around for something to open the lock, until he heard a bang.

Norman uses his gun to shoot the padlock.

Yuuki and Madison backed up when her did it, while Ethan was surprised, holding a metal pole, which could have been use.

"Now we can open this." Norman said, calmly. The team immediately grabbed the grate, as they tried to to pulled it up, Yuuki was struggling, thanks to the small strength she had left inside of her, from yesterday with Mad Jack, Norman having her body, and also with Blake, this morning.

Finally the grate was opened, as Yuuki immediately ducked into the wall, with Norman as he volunteer to help her pull Shaun out of the well, and onto the ground. The mother immediately was pushed out of the way, by her older brother, as he crouched down to see the pale ten year old, not breathing.

"Shaun? My god, Shaun, answer me?!" Ethan cupped the boy's face.

"Here, move." Norman moved Ethan out of the way. As he studied the boy pale body. He pressed his two hands on his chest, repeatedly. "Come on, breathe. Breathe!" Norman pinches his nose, as he gave mouth-to-mouth. The agent repeated the process, once more.

Shaun Mars wasn't responding.

Yuuki squinted her eyes, as she started crying, while Norman was holding her. He also felt the same way, as well. If this was Kanon, the two lovers are looking at, they will be devastated. Norman can't bare the fact that Yuuki was crying and also Shaun wasn't responding. He looked at Yuuki crying, on his shoulder. The agent could see himself with her and Kanon, together under one roof, engage, married, also having more children.

"Don't leave me... please, Shaun, don't... don't leave me." Ethan held onto his small hand, while holding him, into his arms. Madison was sharing a few tears as well. The whole team. They failed. No future is complete without Shaun Mars.

Suddenly...They heard coughing.

Yuuki looked up, at her brother, as she heard Shaun, breathing in his father's arms. "He's alive!" Yuuki cried, she held onto Norman, as she kissed his lips, which surprises him. He was pinned into the cold concrete, as he felt her lips being pushed up, against his.

"Congratulations, Ethan and Yuuki."

That voice. Yuuki recognized that voice. It was Scott Shelby, the Origami Killer and also Ryan's murderer. The team turned to face the Origami Killer. He was unarmed. No gun in his hand.

"You two succeed. You're the father, I've been looking for all these years. The man capable of giving his own life to save his son." He turned to face Yuuki, who was next to her lover, Norman Jayden, holding his hand. "It had been so long since I've seen you, Yuuki, but one problem. Last year, wasn't our first meeting."

Yuuki looked confused.

"Our first meeting? What are you talking about?" Ethan asked. "Have you met my sister before?"

"Oh, Ethan, I did meet her, but I have met you before on the same day, when everything changed for you and your family."

Ethan and Yuuki were thinking about the past. They have never seen or met Scott Shelby before, he met Yuuki, her deceased husband, and her baby, when Blake took them by to see a real police officer. She remembered that Scott was playing with her baby, as she smiled while having his tie in her mouth. Until it hit her...

"Was it two years ago when Jason died?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh yes, Yuuki." Scott said. "For a cop of five years, you been experienced by deaths, all around you."

She remembered Jason, how he died. She was there at the mall with her husband Ryan, and her family, as they were having a family outing, until Ethan and Jason got hit by an oncoming car. Yuuki was crying, just like Grace, but she crying for her older brother, with Ryan by her side, hugging her, into his arms.

"And then, after his death, I was supposed to kill an old friend of mines, but instead... I kill your husband."

Blake... that's who he wanted to kill, but why? His own friend?

"I have been looking... looking for a father that will be able to do, what mine could not do…"

The team looked confused for a second, until he have the answer.

"Sacrifice himself...in order to save his son. I have searched. Oh I searched and searched. And then I remembered the Mars siblings."

"All of those murders…" Ethan said.

"Just to find a father capable enough to save their own son?" Norman added.

"Hey, at least you got what you want." Yuuki said. "My brother did the best he could with those deadly trials. Now let us all go and live our lives, again."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Scott walked closer, until he pulled out his gun, from out of his coat.

Yuuki and Norman looked to their right to see Blake walling up slowly, behind the Origami Killer, but they kept calm before Scott could even noticed. Blake pulled out his gun, but kept it to his side.

"You are the only person on my list to kill, besides anyone in this warehouse, and you also ignore my warning." Scott said. "I don't attend end my days in prison. If you want everyone to live... I'm going to have to kill you."

Norman held onto her tightly and so as Ethan held onto Madison tightly. "I'm sorry…" Yuuki let go of Norman. She was doing the ultimate sacrifice in order for her to save her family. She was truly leaving everything behind her.

Norman, Kanon, Ethan, Shaun, Sara, Ash, and but most of all...God, she also was going to miss the asshole slowly creeping behind the Origami Killer, Lieutenant Carter Blake. She walked in front of the killer, while having her hands in the air. "Before you kill me, can I ask you something?"

Scott looked interested by Yuuki's final request, so he listened her.

"Why did you target me, instead of Ethan, first?"

"Because, your daughter had everything she had. Two loving parents, you and Ryan. She has all the love she loved from her parents, and her fate will change, when both of her parents are dead, but I never had the same kind of love, you gave to your daughter... Caitlin?"

Yuuki was furious at the name, once again. "It's Kanon! Motherfuckin' Kanon Maria! She was named after a singer!" Yuuki got on her knees, as Scott pointed the gun at the side of her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ethan, Yuuki…" he turned the safety off. Yuuki looked at her lover, her older brother, and supposedly her friend/ future sister-in-law. "You've earned my respect."

She closed her eyes.

Blake grabbed Scott from behind, as Yuuki backed away. Norman and Ethan charged at them, as the women watched them.

There was a big fight against him, until…

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

The women had their eyes closed, until they looked to see Blake, Ethan, and Norman backing up, away from the killer. He wasn't wounded, but bullets hit each person. Blake was shot in the stomach. Ethan was wounded at the shoulder. Norman was wounded at his right leg.

"Ethan!"

"Norman, Blake, no!"

Norman had fallen, as he tries to stand up, which he did, and walked up to Yuuki. "Run!"

Ethan fell down on the ground, and so as Blake.

Yuuki started running away, before she was grabbed by the throat. She fought back, and she kneed the Origami Killer, in the crouch. Madison started following her as well, leaving Shaun alone with the wounded men.

The Origami Killer left them alone to their slow deaths, as he followed Yuuki and Madison to the top the old warehouse.

Norman started to get up and picked his gun up from off the ground. He ran to Ethan, who was holding onto his shoulder wound, and helped him up.

"Yuuki, Madison...we have to save them." Ethan said, still clutching onto his shoulder.

They all looked at Blake, who was unable to get up. He was shot in the stomach. He could have a fifty percent chance of living or he could die, as a hero to Yuuki.

Blake looked at the men, who walked up to them. The lieutenant was trying to talk as he was coughing up blood, every time he tried to speak. "Yuuki...save...her." He coughed, until Norman kneeled down to him, with Ethan. The agent took of his black overcoat and grey suit jacket, and guided his Blake's glove hand to his stomach wound.

"Don't say anything and don't move." Norman told him. "Keep your hand there. I'll send help for all of us."

Norman pulled out his phone, before he called for help, Blake looked at Ethan, for a second. "You're….under…" Blake stopped talking, as he felt more pain if he kept talking.

"No talking, Blake." Norman commanded, before he dialled the number for help.

"This is agent Norman Jayden. Tell Captain Perry, that I have found Shaun Mars and his father, Ethan Mars is innocent. Please send men and a ambulance to 852 Theodore Roosevelt Rd."

Norman hanged up his phone, and looked at Ethan standing up, before looking back at Blake. "Go...save them."

Blake is really telling the Norman Jayden and Ethan Mars. The agent who called him an asshole and bastard. He is really letting save her since he couldn't manage to save Yuuki, instead he cause chaos to her and his biological daughter, which he believes she's his.

"Don't die on me, Blake." Norman told him. "If you do, I swear I'm putting 'I told you so' on your grave.

Blake looked at Norman, before he started his behavior, once more. "Shut the fuck up, asshole! And save your girlfriend!"

* * *

Yuuki and Madison were hiding inside of the booth, far away from the warehouse, where there was container boxes. The women both had sprain their ankles, as they headed into a maze of the container boxes. All they can do is hope and pray that the Origami Killer had left and went back to check on the men, which they left behind. Somehow, Yuuki and Madison didn't hear Scott Shelby walking around the booth and calling out their names. He must have disappeared.

The mother had the courage to stand up and looked around for the killer, to see if he left. But Madison tried to convince her not to risk her life to save them, so Yuuki took that risk. She stands up in the middle of the booth, until she heard the breaking of the glass, behind her.

Yuuki immediately back up, screaming to death, as Scott had a metal pole which was sharp and can kill her. She dodges each stab attack, until she grabbed the pole, and tries to pulled it out of his hands, but she was too weak. Yuuki was pulled through the glass and hitted against the railing. Glass shared was everywhere, but they didn't pay attention to it. Scott immediately grabbed her from behind, punches her in the stomach. Thank God that she wasn't pregnant with Norman's child, yet.

She was pushed on the crane jib, as she noticed a pool of blood, coming out from her back. A glass shard was in her shoulder, she held onto her left shoulder, as Shelby tries to hit her with the metal pole. The mother dodges each attack, she can, until he fell back on the crane jib. She landed on her bottom, slowly pushing herself away from, as he got closer to her.

"I think you're ready to be your husband. "Scott raises up the metal pole in front of her. "Say goodbye to everyone, even your daughter, Yuuki Mars!"

This was it for Yuuki Mars. Everything that she been through in her thirty years lifespans has ended for her. She waited for the stabbing pain to enter into her stomach, so she can join her dead friend/husband of five years, leaving behind a legacy. His and her daughter, Kanon Maria Mars. She closed her eyes and she cried.

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

Yuuki heard three gunshots, just like the ones she heard from inside the warehouse. She opens her big brown eyes to see Scott Shelby, wide-eyed. He had taken three bullets into his body, but who shot him? Scott fell off the crane jib into the water container full of rain water, she looked down as his body fell in and blood was all over.

She looked up at the heros who saved her. Ethan, Madison, and Norman each had a gun out. They save her. Yuuki started crying, until Norman ran up to her and hugged her. "Shh, Yuuki, I'm right here...it's ok." Norman said comforting words to her, as he kissed her forehead to make her feel better. Yuuki Mars was saved. Shaun Mars was saved. Everything was saved, but what about Blake? Did he died, Yuuki wondered, as she kept crying into Norman shoulder.

"Norman...I was so.. scared!" She cried. "I thought... you've died."

Norman was running his fingers through her long hair. She was ignoring her pain in the back of her shoulder, until everything went black for her. Yuuki has lost a lot of blood, due to shoulder wound. Norman felt her not moving or crying in his arms. Yuuki looked pale as a ghost. Norman laid her body down, as he tried to wake her up, once more.

"Yuuki...Yuuki!" Norman called out. "Ethan, she's not breathing!" The architect and the journalist looking surprised, like the color has drain from out of them, as the agent picked up her and lay her cold body down, on the ground.

"Yuuki, Miyuki, wake up!" Ethan called out, as he shake her body. He listened her heart and check her pulse, but nothing was happening.

"Oh no, Yuuki."

"Oh god, Yuuki, baby, wake up!" Norman cried, holding her hand.

* * *

Oh no! Yuuki! Will she be ok and Blake too? Will they figure out who's the father of Kanon Maria Mars? Or Kanon Blake? The next chapters are the epilogues, which will be split into three chapters for Yuuki and Norman. After that, there will be two bonus chapters, which I will like to do, when I finish the epilogues!

So, Yay! For five more chapters of My Love Will Never Die!

Her full name is Miyuki Mars, but I prefer Yuuki!


	14. Starting Over a New Life

Thank you, Kaouthara! For reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen~Starting Over a New Life**

 _There was a general relief this morning when the police announced that they're found Shaun Mars alive, more than four days after his disappearance. Mars has been imprisoned in a well by the man known as the Origami Killer. The successful resolution of the case was made possible only by the bravery of Ethan Mars, who the police believed at one point to be the killer. It is no doubt due to his great courage and tenacity that he succeeded foiling the plans of the Origami Killer. The police commissioner presented him with an official apology today. A special thanks should also be given to Norman Jayden the FBI profiler, and Sergeant Yuuki Mars who were the only ones in the police force who believed in Ethan Mars' innocence and along with a young brave journalist, Madison Paige. The Origami Killer turned out to be Scott Shelby, 48, a former police lieutenant who claims to be a private eye hired by the families of the killer's victims. Shelby was also the past murder of Police Lieutenant Ryan Izanagi Chiba, Yuuki Mars' husband and he was killed during a massive police operation, but further details has not been released to the public._

* * *

 **A Week Later…**

 _In other news Police Lieutenant Carter Blake, Agent Norman Jayden, and Ethan Mars who was shot while rescuing Shaun Mars, who was released from the hospital yesterday along with Madison Paige to a hero's welcome, but there is still no news on Yuuki Mars. The whole city prays and wishes the heros the best of luck, until Sergeant Mars' awakening._

Yuuki was in agony. The searing pain in her shoulder, as she was stabbed by large piece of a glass shard from the booth. The pain was unbelievable as she was hugging Norman to death, until she was going into complete darkness.

"Yuuki, baby, if you can hear me, please wake up."

It was a voice she heard. It sounded like a angel. It was soft and kind, just like Norman's.

She felt a soft hand touching her left hand, until it rested on her forehead, on top of her bangs. Yuuki moaned softly as she moved for a bit, before opening her eyes.

He was an angel to him. He was looked and dressed different. It was her lover, Norman Jayden, holding her one year old daughter in his arms, as he was looking at her waking up. He smiled at her, before kissing her wet bangs.

"Nor…" he reached for bottle water, he didn't want her to move since she had stitches in her back. He helped tip some water into her mouth, before placing back on the nightstand.

"Norman...what happened?" She asked. Yuuki was still sluggish from the surgery that they perform on her back. He explained that she had to surgery on her back, since there was a large glass shard in her back. She lost a lot of blood and she had to had a blood transfusion in order for to her to survive. He stayed just for her, before we went back to Washington, without saying goodbye to her. It will make her depressed if he didn't stay for her and left Kanon with her mother, until she felt better.

"Is...is Ethan and Shaun...ok?" She asked.

"They were released from the hospital over a week ago." Norman replied.

"A week ago? How... how long was I out?" She asked.

"About eight days." Norman replied. "But, don't worry, your family hasn't forgotten about you."

Yuuki looked at the nightstand to see a vase of full of yellow roses and only one red rose in the middle of the yellow bouquet. Norman must have put that there, just for her. Two get well cards from her older brother, Madison and Shaun and also from her best friend Sara. There was a huge teddy bear, sitting in the corner of the hospital room. She thought it was for Kanon or Shaun, but it was from Blake, but she let Kanon have it.

Norman let Kanon out of his arms to walked around or try to talk to her mother, but she decided to play with huge teddy bear. She hit one of the teddy bear's eyes, as it fell on it's side on the floor. Kanon giggled and clapped her hands, she thought that it was alive. Norman and Yuuki laughed at the baby, which brought happiness to them.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

Today was the day that Norman has to return back to Washington to file on his report on the Origami Killer. Yuuki gave him the map of Philadelphia and also the manilla folder of the Origami Killer case, thanks to Ryan and Yuuki's hard work on the case. Yuuki hated to say goodbye to Norman so quickly since the week went by so fast, ever since she was released from the hospital and Norman and her family had to take care of Kanon for her.

The Mars' had take Norman to the airport, since he lost his rental car. They have taken Yuuki's black Ford Focus to the place, but Ethan volunteer to drive. He must really needed a new car, since the one he was driving was doing no good for him and he also changed along with his baby sister. He shave his beard and Yuuki start wearing her hair in a ponytail, instead of having it tangled all the time. But she promised herself to get her a haircut, later.

Yuuki, Ethan, Shaun, and Madison were standing in front of the gate where Norman was about to take to get back home to Washington.

"I'll miss you, Norman and Kanon will probably miss you too." Yuuki said, hold her one year old daughter in her arms. Kanon was playing with the toy, Blake got for her. Yuuki places her on the ground, as she walked over to Shaun and hugged his leg to pick her up.

"Don't worry, baby." Norman said. "I'll be back before you even know that I've left."

Ethan walked up to the couple. "Thank you for helping with my innocence." Ethan said to Norman, before shaking his hand. "You're a pretty decent guy to have and love my baby sister."

"Ethan, stop embarrassing your sister." Madison said, playfully, as she looked at Yuuki crossing her arms.

Ethan looked around for Shaun and Kanon. The baby had her arms around her cousin's neck, as she was being carried from behind while they were both giggling and smiling, until Yuuki grabbed the baby from off of Shaun's back, before they had an accident.

"Shaun, say goodbye to Norman." Ethan told him, as he ran up to him and hugged him.

Norman hugged him back and ruffled his brown hair. "Thank you for helping my dad and my aunt." He thanked the FBI agent and he smiled at the boy.

"Your welcome and take care of you father, while I'm away." He told him.

Shaun smiled. "I will, Mr. Jayden."

"Call me, Norman, little guy."

" _Final boarding call to Washington is now boarding."_

He walked up to Yuuki, gave her heartwarming kiss. "I love you, so much, Yuuki." Norman said.

Yuuki smiled. "I love you too, Norman."

Norman picked up his suitcase and walked to his gate number. As soon as she gave the lady his ticket, he can hear Kanon calling out Dada, repeatedly. He turned around to see Kanon walking up to slowly, before she started running and falling on the carpet floor. Norman ran to picked up and hugged the baby, before she was able to cry. "Dada…" she said, before hugging his neck.

Norman smiled, while rubbing her small back in a circular motion to calm her down. "Yes, I'm your Dada." He whispered to her, before placing a kiss on her cheeks. She giggled to him, before she started blowing kisses. Yuuki grabbed the baby out of his arms, as Kanon was waving goodbye to him.

"I'll be back for you and Kanon." He said, before kissing one last time, and walking through the gate.

Before he picked up his suitcase, the lady got Norman's attention. "Is that your wife and daughter?"

Norman turned around and smiled at them. "Yes, they are."

* * *

Yuuki was sitting at her desk, after being on her lunch break with Blake. She let him see Kanon more often, since he wanted to be part of her life.

Two days ago, Yuuki taken Kanon and Blake to do a DNA test on the baby to make sure Yuuki had Ryan's child or Blake's child. It was also the day that she had to take her stitches out, but she let Blake watched her child, while she was at her doctor's appointment.

" _So, Kanon isn't my child."_ Blake walked away from her and baby, as he hit the wall with his fist.

"Blake!" Yuuki exclaimed to him, until something that she haven't noticed anything about Blake. He was actually miserable, by why? "Why did you do that?"

His fists was still balled up, until he calmed down to answer Yuuki's question. "There's something you don't know about me. I always wanted to be in Kanon's life, if she was my daughter, but she's not. She's fucking not!" He yelled.

Yuuki walked up to him, while Kanon was looking at Blake and then her mother confused. "Why? What happened and why you so interested in Kanon?"

"Ten years ago, I was married and my wife...she was pregnant with our first child." Blake looked at Kanon, as the baby was listening, while holding onto her mother's shoulder. "When she was six months, we were having a girl and all of a sudden, she was in a fatal car accident, which killed her and my child." Blake sat down in a chair, while Yuuki was doing the same, and she places Kanon down to walk around for a bit. "I always wanted a child, until I believe that I've got you pregnant with my child, so I ask Ryan, if I can be a part of Kanon's life, like be a godfather to her, but the asshole refused."

Yuuki was listening to Blake, carefully, as he was watching Kanon. She was just like Blake's deceased wife. His second chance to have everything he wanted, after when his wife died, but she can't accept the fact, that she had sex with him, but Kanon wasn't her true father. How can a thirty year old woman fall in love with him and have a forty eight man's child. But she understands why, so she decided him a choice for him.

"Blake," he looked up from the baby. "If you want to be in Kanon's life, as a role model or maybe a godfather to her. I understand. If you wanted to tell me what happened in the past, all you have to de is tell me, so I can think about, even though you did a horrible thing to me in the past, but I gladly accept it." Yuuki gave Blake a side hug, and for the first time in her police career. Carter Blake was smiling at her and it was not a stupid asshole smug smirk. It was a true smile.

* * *

" _There, there Kanon." Yuuki was holding her baby, while everyone was looking at mother, father, and daughter bonding together. Blake was in the corner with Ash, as they watched Yuuki and Ryan bonded with their daughter._

" _Blake, Ash?" Yuuki called them over to the front of the bed. "Would you like to hold her?"_

 _Blake was surprised that Yuuki ask him to hold their own daughter. She gave the baby to Ryan and he walked towards them, before giving the baby to Blake first. "Be careful, lieutenant." Ryan told him._

 _As Blake was holding Kanon for the first time, he noticed something that he felt for the first time. Holding a baby that could be his. Kanon had her eyes wide open, as she was studying the stranger, who was cradling her, while she was sucking on her a pacifier. Somehow, Blake had the same color eyes that the baby had. They were hazel. His eyes were hazel._

 _That's when he knew that Kanon could be his._

* * *

Norman was walking down the hallway of the Washington FBI building. He had his phone in his hand, as he was looking at a picture he took of Kanon and Yuuki smiling together. Smiling at the picture, he thought long and hard to his true answer. He wanted to ended his addiction to the triptocaine, even though ARI did this to him, but the only way for him to walk away from his dark past.

Was starting over a new life with Yuuki and Kanon, get married, become Kanon's stepfather, and also maybe having children with Yuuki.

This was his true answer...

He was standing in front of the FBI boss office, before he knocked on the door, waiting for someone on the inside to answer. He heard his boss's muffled voice from the other side of the door. Norman walked in and close the door, softly.

"Ah, Norman!" He exclaimed. "I was just about to call you in myself. What bring you here?"

"Sir, I'm here to resign."

* * *

Yuuki was packing her things inside and on her desk at the police station, as she as was saying goodbye to everyone at the station. This was Yuuki's last day at the police station, since she was resigning from being a Sergeant. Ever since Ryan left her, she thought about leaving the police and tried to start over with her family, but somehow she felt that there was reason for her stay, until something bad happens. She was able to solve the Origami Killer case and also find out who's Ryan's murderer.

Captain Perry was disappointed that she was leaving, so he let Yuuki keep her police badge and also her promotion cheap gold watch, as a reminder of what she done here for the police force of Philadelphia.

Blake was playing with his goddaughter, as she giggling at her godfather. Ash and also a few other officers, who were smiling and playing with her, as she was walking up to them, playing her bunny rabbit, that Norman got for her. The police was going to miss Kanon, since she was the first police baby of the station. They were going to remember Yuuki, Ryan, and Kanon, as a strong family full of love.

* * *

 **November First**

 **3:35 pm**

Norman had taken the flight back to Philadelphia, to return back to Yuuki and Kanon to be with them, by staying with them forever, just like he promised them. He packed all of his things, taken the flight, and decided to surprise Yuuki, when he arrives back her house.

The e-x agent arrive in front of the house of Yuuki Mars, as he parked his rental impala in the driveway, instead of the side of the house. After when he exited his car, he walked up to the window to looked on the inside of the living room, to find Kanon playing on her toddler kitchen set, that Ethan must have bought for her. The baby had longer hair now, it was up in two side ponytails and she also had the same bang that Yuuki has.

While she was trying to fit a medium square inside of a circle, she looked around for bit, until the baby looked at the window to find Norman looked at her.

Kanon smiled and walked in front of the window. "Dada!"

Norman smiled and waved to her, before she walked away to get her mother. Yuuki was in the kitchen, trying to make cookies for Shaun's bake sale. Kanon was pulling on her mother's black pencil skirt, until her mother put her rolling pin down on the counter and pick up her daughter.

"What is it, Kanon?" She asked.

She pointed to the front door. "Dada!"

Yuuki was confused for a second, until she heard the doorbell. She walked to door and opened it find Norman, standing and smiling at her, on her front porch. "Norman!" She gave him a side hug and gave him a heart loving kiss to him.

"Hey, beautiful." He greeted her, and stroked her cheek, before turning his attention to Kanon, she was whining to be in her father's arms, once again. "Hey silly girl!" He takes Kanon, into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Have you been a good girl for Mommy?"

"Ah!" Kanon yelled. Norman and Yuuki thought it was yes.

Norman walked in and closed the door, as he released Kanon from his arms, before embracing his lover, once again.

"Why brings you back here? Are you on another assignment, Mr. Profiler?" She joked.

"No, Miss. Mars. I'm actually here to stay with you and Kanon. I left the FBI to start over a new page, just to be with you, instead of taking you and Kanon with me." Norman replied to her. Yuuki was smiling and blushing at the ex-agent, before she talked to him.

"Well, Mr. Jayden, you are here to stay with me, but first… You owe me something."

Norman was confused. "Like what?"

Yuuki smiled before kissing him. "A moment with you in our bed."

Norman smiled at her, before he pushed her to the dining room table, and starting kissing her. He was about to take off her white top, before she was able to take off his black winter coat, but they just remember that Kanon was in the other room, which could scared her for life, if she noticed her parents naked on the dinner room table.

"I know what's on your mind, Norman." He pulled away from her to look at her beautiful face. "But now is not the best time."

"Shame."

"We'll continue this a little later, but first help me in the kitchen." Norman moved away, so Yuuki can stand up from of the table. As she walked into the kitchen, Norman slapped her behind, which it made her yelped in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled, before reaching behind Norman head, to have his face looking at hers. "I love you too, Norman." She gave him a passionate kiss, but she hasn't noticed that Norman was unbuttoning her shirt, showing her purple lace bra.

* * *

The next chapter is the Christmas chapter, which is my first time creating a holiday chapter and also there will be a surprise in the next chapter. It's something had to do with Yuuki and Norman!


	15. Christmas Surprises

Arigato, Kaouthara for commenting the last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen~Christmas Surprises**

Ever since, the Origami Killer, everything has changed for Yuuki and Norman. They were back together once more, under one roof. Yuuki is now spending more time with her daughter, while enjoying some time with friend, Sara Seiko. Even though she is having more mother and daughter bonding time, but she needs another job who can take the mother. Yuuki remember about her bachelor degree, so now she is substituting at Shaun's elementary school, until the next following year. She will be teaching her real first class in the beginning of the next school year. Norman gave up his job and also taking therapy for his triptocaine addiction to help sustain a healthy life with Yuuki and Kanon. For a job, he only had one job. Taking care of his Yuuki and Kanon. He rather be a stay at home father, since one of his dreams was to get married and have children and it truly happened.

So... where are they now?

* * *

A month and half later has pass in the Mars' and Jayden's life, as it was getting closer to their favorite time of year. December rolled by, as the snow was glittering on the ground and so many Christmas lights and decorations were hanged. Ethan, Madison and Shaun happened to move in with his younger sister, her boyfriend, and his baby niece so they be together as one. A true family.

Two weeks ago, Yuuki, Norman, Ethan, and the rest are supposed to put up the Christmas tree in the living room. They decided to put up Ethan's Christmas tree, since it was much bigger for them to fit in the living room, instead of his old house, where the top of the tree will hanging over and the star will fall off.

As Norman and Shaun were getting the Christmas decorations for the tree, the ex-agent noticed that his lover, Yuuki Mars was nowhere to be seen. Kanon was playing with the glitter gold star topper, but Ethan pulled it away from her, so she wouldn't break it. The baby started to whining at her uncle for taking it, but she cried her little eyes out, until Madison came to the rescue to calm her down. She rubbed her back in a circular motion, as she was saying soothing words to make the infant calm down, until she hugged her neck.

"Madd-dee," Kanon sounded out her nickname and the journalist smiled.

Norman and Ethan was amazed how the journalist took care of Yuuki's job, but there was one problem where is she.

The ex-agent places the box of Christmas ornaments down of the floor. Madison places the baby down on the floor, so she can walked to the ornaments and play with them. Thank God that they were plastic and have ribbons, instead of glass and little hanger that can poke. Norman went to go search for his lover, hoping that she's alright.

Yuuki walked out of the bathroom after she was finished using it. She heard her lover's voice calling her name, many times, until he found her in the hallway. She walked up to him and hugged him, while resting her head on his right shoulder. Norman kissed her head, as they both were relaxing against their touch.

"Are you alright, baby?" He asked.

Yuuki looked up at the man who she's in love with and also the person who gave his drug addiction to be with her and Kanon. She gave him one of her best smiles. "I'm fine, Norm. I just have a bad stomach bug, which was happening for past couple days."

Norman let go of his lover to feel her forehead. "It's warm." He told her.

"Well, maybe it's because I feel asleep in a warm bed, five minutes ago." Yuuki suggested. "Besides, I need to spend more time with my family, instead of being in the bathroom or bed." Yuuki kissed his cheek and Norman smelted her breath which was the fresh scent of mint green mouthwash.

He followed his lover into the living room, while he started to pick up the box of ornaments and started putting the ornaments on the tree with everyone. Kanon wanted to help too, so she grabbed a small little snowman holding a broom, in his brown stick hands. She places on the the highest branch of the tree, but she didn't place it on the correctly, until it fallen on top of her head.

"Oww!" Kanon cried, before she ran up to her cousin's leg.

Once the tree was decorated by everyone, Shaun immediately ask his Dad if he can plug in the lights to the tree. When the whole room is dark, but the large TV was still on play an anime show, which Shaun, Ethan, and Yuuki like. The whole tree was illuminated the whole room with bright lights, casting the shadow of red and green lights, with the gold tinsel around the tree. The kids eyes were dazzled, as Kanon immediately went to the tree, sat down in front of it, and stared at the lights. She was so into the bright lights of the decorated tree.

* * *

Later on in the kitchen, Yuuki and Madison were in the kitchen cooking Christmas dinner. They were finish cooking the main courses and also the side dishes. Once they started making the desserts, Yuuki stopped for a second and her face was looking pale once again. Madison noticed her sister-in-law posture, as she stopped working.

She walked towards her. "Yuuki, are you alright?" She places her hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly she immediately dash in front on the sink, as she felt nausea taking over her stomach, before she thrown up in the sink and Madison immediately turn on the sink. Her older brother, Ethan heard Yuuki, coughing and Madison giving her comforting words. He was concerned about his sister too, when she was wiping her mouth off with a paper towel.

"Yuuki, are you ok?" Ethan asked his sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuuki replied before looking at him. "I'm just sick. Maybe I should stay away from the kitchen, before I get everyone sick. Yuuki was about to the leave the kitchen. Something struck Ethan's mind, before he grabbed his sister's wrist.

"How long have you being sick?" Yuuki turned around to face his older brother who was really concerned about her health.

About two days ago." Yuuki replied to him, before Ethan let go of her wrist.

"And you say that you were tired from playing with Kanon and Shaun." Madison said.

"Because, Norman and the kids made me go out in the snow and I was ambush into the snowy ground with snowballs." Yuuki response to her brother's girlfriend. "Is that all the questions?"

"But, most of all, did I see you stealing Shaun's peanut butter and also two pickles from out of the cabinet, last night?" Ethan asked.

Yuuki was thinking all of the symptoms that Ethan and Madison brought up. It sounded so familiar to her. Could she be pregnant with Norman's child. She places her hand on top of the lower stomach, as she felt a little pudgy there. Peanut butter, pickles and nausea was reminded of her first pregnancy with Kanon, but fatigue was new to her. Norman was asking if she was ok, but I guess this could be the answer.

"I'll be back in a few." Yuuki told them, before she grabbed her purse and left without another word.

* * *

Yuuki return from the store, as she picked up two pregnancy tests. She locked herself in the bathroom, upstairs in her bedroom. Norman was really worried about her, since she didn't say anything when she came home. The mother just placed her purse on the couch and taken her small grocery bag, upstairs. He wanted to know what was going on with her. So, he left Kanon alone with Shaun, who was preoccupied by playing his aunt's Xbox 360.

Yuuki was sitting on the toilet. She looking down at the pregnancy test box instructions, while waiting for her iPhone to ring to let her know the test results came back. She was nervous that she could be pregnant again. She remember when was the last time that she was on her period and also some days that she forgot to get a refill on her birth control. Even she was all out of her morning after pills, so she hope that the birth control helped her.

*Knock-knock*

Yuuki's head immediately looked up at the door, as she was frighten. "Yuuki, baby, is something wrong?" She heard Norman's voice on the other side.

She calmed down before she answered. "No, no, I'm fine. Is Kanon alright?"

"Yeah, she is. She's one of Madison's Christmas cookie, since she hurt herself again."

She read the instructions before hiding it in the trash bin. "I'll be out in two minutes." Yuuki heard Norman's footsteps getting quieter as she was relief that he left her alone . Suddenly her iPhone alarm ring, as she grabbed it off the counter to turn it off. The pregnancy test was waiting for her on the other side of the sink counter. She closed her eyes, before she pick up the pregnancy test. She held it in front of her and once she opened her eyes. The test results came back and Yuuki was (CENSORED)

* * *

Christmas day came by in a blink of an eye. Ethan and Madison woke up when Shaun immediately ran in their room, with Kanon, which usually wakes him up, since they now shared the same room. Norman heard all the commotion going on in the other room, which means it's time for them and the little ones to open their presents. He went into his nightstand and pulled out a small black box that had a red bow on top. He was hoping that his Yuuki will love it.

Suddenly, He immediately jumped when he heard and felt Yuuki waking up, as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled when he noticed his lover's sleeping face, resting on his right shoulder. "Morning, Norman."

He reached for her lips and gave her a quick peck. "Good morning, beautiful." He hidden the small box in his pajamas pants pocket, until they heard Kanon yelling in the hallway. They can also hear Ethan telling her to be quiet, but she was so excited about this morning. She wanted to open her presents, since the adults hide them away from her.

"Mama, Dada!" She called out from the other side of the door, until Shaun helped her open the door to their bedroom. She immediately ran to her father's side of the bed and Norman immediately catches her in his arms.

The living room floor was filled with ripped wrapping paper and bows taken of the presents.

Kanon was playing with a baby xylophone that Blake got her for, since it was the best present, but Norman was irritated by Blake being her godfather. Shaun was playing on his new PlayStation 3, which Norman and Ethan chipped in to buy it together.

Norman looked at his lover who was talking to Madison. He taken a deep breath, before pulling out the small black box from his pajamas pants pocket. He walked in front of her, as he suddenly got her attention. "Yuuki, I have something to ask you."

Yuuki looked confused at first, but until Norman got on one knee, pulled out the small black box and open it, as her eyes dazzled at the beautiful engagement ring. She cover her mouth and her eyes started to show tears. "Oh my god!" She cried.

Norman held her left hand and kissed it before proceeding. "Yuuki Mars, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes you idiot!" He stood up and embrace his fiancée. He places the ring on her finger, before he gave his fiancée a long kiss, with her hands around his neck and his arms around her waist. As soon as they let go of each other, Yuuki showed the ring to Ethan and Madison, before hugging her little daughter, until she remembers something. "Oh, Norman I have a little surprise for you."

She went into her fireplace stocking, which had her name on it. There was a small wrapped rectangular box that has a small green bow on it. She walked up to Norman, holding the rectangular box in her hands. "Ok, this present is for Norman, but it's also for everyone."

Ethan, Madison, and Shaun was looking at the couple, but Kanon looked confused.

She handed the box to Norman, as he opened it slowly, hoping it was something good inside. His eyes were shocked as he looked inside the small box. It was a used pregnancy test and it has the pink plus sign on it. Yuuki was pregnant. No, Yuuki is pregnant with his child.

"Norman," Ethan called out, he looked at him to see that he was holding up two baby outfits. One was for the girl and the other was for the boy. He looked back at Yuuki, who had her hand on her slightly pudgy stomach. He immediately dropped the box and scoop her up, which made her laughed.

"We're having a baby!" Norman shouted.

* * *

Yay! Yuuki and Norman are expecting and now engaged! The next chapter will be the last epilogue and two bonus chapters will added soon! I wonder what will they be having? A boy, a girl, or maybe twins?! Until the next chapter~GirlGoneGamer


	16. Epilogue

Je vous remercie, Kaouthara for reviewing! Here's the final epilogue, but don't worry there's more. :)

* * *

 **Final Chapter~Epilogue**

There was a hospital heartbeat monitor counting every heartbeat on Yuuki and her baby. "Oh God, here's another one." Yuuki whispered to herself.

"Take a deep breath, Yuuki." Madison said.

Yuuki taken a deep breath, but she couldn't hold it in. "OWWW!" she cried at the contraction hit her really hard. "Sweet Jesus Christ...I need some drugs."

"God damn, Yuuki." Blake said. "Slow down your breathing. You're not in police training anymore."

She glared her eyes at the police lieutenant. "Well, **fuck my breathing!** " She said in a demonic voice, when Norman and Ethan walked in.

"Whoa, someone call the exorcists or a priest on my sister." Ethan commented on her demonic voice, before turning to Madison. "Make sure Shaun's ok and take Kanon out of the room."

"Bye-bye, Mama. Bye-bye, Daddy." She waved goodbye to them.

The journalist left out of the room without another word, along with Blake who was still shocked at Yuuki, who swears at him. Norman walked up closer to his wife, as she was holding onto the hospital bed railing, while having her legs up on the bed, wearing her hospital gown and black knee socks. He places a wet towel on her sweaty forehead, before kissing her cheek.

This was it. The day that Yuuki and Norman are welcoming their child into the beautiful world. Surprisingly, it was someone else special day as well. There was so many memories that happen in the past nine months of Yuuki's second pregnancy, she nearly forgotten all about them, until now…

* * *

"What's wrong?" Norman asked. His fiancée was looking out the car window to see Norman Jayden's mother house. She was nervous about meeting his mother, even though she went through it before with Ryan.

"I'm...I'm not sure if your mother will like me or Kanon." Yuuki looked down at her small baby bump, before placing her hand on it. "Or maybe…"

"Not to worry, my mother and you will get along." Norman promised, before they both out of the car. The mother taken Kanon out of her car seat, as she was still resting from the flight. Norman grabbed Kanon out of Yuuki's arms, before they walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Just be yourself, baby." Norman said before kissing her cheek. "She'll love you, Kanon, and also our unborn child." Yuuki nodded her head, before she heard footsteps coming from the inside.

"Norm, is that you?" the door opened to reveal Norman's mother for the first time. "Aww there's my baby!" she cried, before giving him a side hug. She turned her direction to Yuuki who was smiling at her. "And you must be Yuuki." She hugged her for the first time, as she felt a wet kiss on her cheek, which made her blushed.

Kanon started rubbing her eyes as she was confused at Norman's mother, hugging her own mother. "Aww, son who is this little lady?"

"Ma, this is Kanon. _My daughter_." Norman introduce the baby to her new grandmother.

"Kanon, what a beautiful name." she turned her attention back to Yuuki's small pregnant stomach. "Aww, who's this little guy going to be name?" She asked.

Yuuki laughed, as she felt her hand on her stomach. "Ma, it's too early to know what we're having." Norman told his mother.

"Aww, I bet it's going to be a little boy, just like my Normie." She pinched his cheek, until she welcome them into her house.

"Oh my God! You're still alive!" A voice surprised Norman and Yuuki, which made them jumped. There was another person in the house. It's Norman's younger brother, Marcus. He was more of an energetic and funny type person, but his older brother Norman was more mature and Marcus must have been hit on the head when he was young.

"Marcus Jayden, you've almost scared my daughter in law and my granddaughter."

"No, it's alright, Miss. Jayden-"

"Oh, please child, call me Claire."

* * *

Yuuki looked at her husband, before she grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Get me some drugs." She whimpered.

"No, no, you don't no drugs." Norman refused his wife.

"Come on, I'll split it in two with you."

"Mr. Mars, Mr. Jayden?" They looked at the young nurse, who happened to be in the same room with them, but she was hiding in the corner of the Yuuki's labor room. "Can I speak to you in the hallway?" They nodded before the left Yuuki alone, until Blake walked back in to check on her.

"She's almost fully dilated, by the time the drugs take effect, she could be delivering." The nurse explained.

"Well, what about now?" Norman asked.

"Well, her OB/GYN is not here yet, so I can't do anything without her concern." The nurse said, before Ethan ran down the hallway of the labor and delivery ward to find her. Ethan noticed a woman with long black hair, in her hospital scrubs with a clipboard in her hands. He immediately stopped in front of her, which almost scared her half to death.

"Are you Yuuki Jayden's doctor?"

She nodded.

"Come on, Yuuki's this way." Ethan told her, as she followed him.

Norman was back in Yuuki's labor room, as one hand on top of her stomach and the other was lace around Norman's hand. Ethan busted the door down with her OB/GYN doctor.

"Hello Yuuki, how are you?" The doctor asked.

"... horrible."

"Did her water brake, Norman?"

"Yeah, we were on our way to the hospital, when it happened."

"Ok," she wrote it down on her clipboard, before looking at her assistant nurse. "How dilated is she?"

"She's five to six."

"Ok, Yuuki I hope you're ready to have your-"

"Please...I can't take it anymore... **I need drugs**!"

The assistant nurse went right ahead and started placing the needle into her right wrist, as the Demerol was slowly making her tired and pain was slowly going away. Yuuki was wide-eyed at before she had sleepy eyes, looking at Norman. "Ok, there you go." Norman said, while holding her hand, before she slowly let his go.

"Thank you…" she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Norman smiled at his wife, before his kissed her cheek and rubbed her stomach, hoping their child felt it.

* * *

Yuuki remember that she was lying down on her back and Norman uncovered her belly. Her face flustered as her doctor spread the cold gel on her abdomen. The doctor was aware of the mother's reaction, but Norman's was the first time. She picked up the wand and places it over her abdomen.

"What...is that?" Norman asked, confused.

"That's our baby, Norman."

"Yes, this is your baby," the doctor pointed to the screen. "It's really small, but can you see the legs. See here?"

Norman's face lightened up. "I can see the legs!"

"Baby." Kanon said, pointing up to the screen, until Norman picked her up and places her on his hip, to see the screen.

"Yeah, Kanon, that's your baby brother or sister." Norman pointed to the screen, as Yuuki smiled at them.

"Well, what does Kanon want?" The nurse asked.

Norman looked at Kanon. "What do you want, pretty girl?" He asked, until she looked up at her father. "A sister or a brother."

"Sissy." Kanon replied to her father.

Everyone laughed at the baby's replied, as the nurse looked at the screen to find the sex of the baby.

* * *

Yuuki woke up three hours later, having more contraction pains than ever. Her OB/GYN checked to see how dilated has she gotten. She was eight centimeters, so it was almost time for her to deliver their child, so the nurse and her assistant decided to push her hospital bed to the delivery room. As soon as the doors opened to Yuuki's labor room, everyone has stand up to look at Yuuki who was holding onto the hospital railing with one hand and the other in Norman's hand.

"What's going on, Norman?" Ethan asked.

"Yuuki's in active labor, so she being rushed to delivery. Wish me luck." Norman started to catch up to the elevator where the nurses and Yuuki were waiting on him.

"NORMAN! **Hurry the fuck up!** " demonic Yuuki was taken over again, before he rushed inside the elevator.

* * *

"Ooo, I can't wait to see the surprise!" Yuuki said, happily.

"Easy, and be careful, Yuuki... we're almost there and stop for a second." Norman unwrapped her blindfold from her big brown eyes to reveal what the surprise was.

"Oh, Norman…" Yuuki said, she was softly surprised, as she was astonished by the new baby's nursery. When she walked in with Kanon and Norman, tailing behind her. The room was painted into a very light and innocent mint green and the floor was dark hardwood floor with a large rug in the middle. Kanon's old cherry oak crib was on the east side and her new training bed was on the west side. The changing table was on the south side of the baby's room. The cherry blossoms wall stickers were on the walls, the baby's name was on the wall, were the crib is and also Kanon's name on her side of the wall in wooden pink curly letters. In the corner, was her rocking chair and a shelf full of Kanon's children books.

"You did a wonderful job, Norman." Yuuki looked at the door to see her older brother and cousin covered in mint green paint. "I'm guessing that you two must have help him and Kanon?" She asked the two.

"Yeah, Kanon was playing with the paint, until it turned into a big mess." Ethan explained.

"She wanted to paint too, until she put her hand prints on the wall." Shaun said, before the infant hugged her uncle's leg, and he picked her up.

"Eee-Than!" Kanon said her uncle's name and he chuckled. Ethan and Shaun left them alone in the baby's room by themselves.

They were back in their bedroom. Yuuki was laying on her side and Norman was looking at her wife as well. Norman sighed. "It's been so long since we had at least have a room to ourselves in a while."

Yuuki smiled, as she cuddle more closer to her husband, and kissed his neck. "Yes, it's been awhile."

Norman smiled at his wife carrying his child. She had her hand caressing her stomach, as she felt their child moving inside, until she gasped. Norman was wide-eyed when he heard his wife. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing," Yuuki grabbed and places his hand on top of her stomach, until Norman and her felt something. The baby was kicking up a storm, until Yuuki had a bad feeling about the last kick. It was harder than usual. She started to have back pain.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" Norman asked his wife.

Yuuki shakes her head no, as she felt the pain go away. "That was just the baby kicking me in the bladder."

In the next morning, around four o'clock. Yuuki woke up as she felt the baby kicking more around her stomach, until she made small noises that Norman heard, which woke him up. "Norman...I think it's time."

Norman rubbed his eyes, before he was wide-eyed when he heard those words. Yuuki had her hands on her stomach, before he places his hands on hers. "Either this baby hates us or this will have to be my birthday present." Norman joked, before Yuuki gave out a sudden cry, which made her close her eyes tightly. "I'm going into labor!"

Norman immediately got up and woke up everyone in the whole house, to let them know that Yuuki's in labor on his birthday.

* * *

"Push...push...you can do it, baby."

"Ahh!" Yuuki had reached the most crucial time in her life once again. She was pushing her child out for the first time in her life, without an epidural.

"Huh, huh, hee...Huh, huh, hee…" Yuuki tries to do Lamaze, while pushing.

"Ah...it... doesn't….work…"

"Yuuki, we also have the head, if you can push harder, you will be able to hold your baby."

Yuuki looked up. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." The nurse said.

"Come on, Yuuki." Norman grabbed the wet towel and wipe her face off with sweat. "I believe in you. Bring our child into the world."

Yuuki listened before she pushed harder this time, but she wanted to stop for a second until…

"Ok, we have the head! Come on, one more push, Yuuki."

Yuuki listened once more. "Haaah...Haaah!" the nurse held onto the soft brunette head with her gloved hands, before pulling the baby out.

"It's a girl!" she shouted with joy and handed the baby to Norman, who received her with a towel and wrapped her up, before placing her on her mother's stomach.

"WAAAA…!" WAA…!" A piercing cry of a healthy baby girl filled up the room.

"Hi, baby girl." Yuuki greeted softly, before kissing her forehead. The baby was still crying until Norman places one of his big fingers into her small hand, and the baby's hand was wrapped around it. The baby stopped crying and looked up at the people that she was going to know as Mommy and Daddy.

"You're so beautiful." Norman whispered to the baby girl, before kissing her forehead.

* * *

Everyone was waiting outside of labor and delivery ward, as they waited for Norman or the nurse's to walk out, with news on Yuuki and the baby. Kanon was playing tag with Shaun in the waiting room, but they have to be quiet in the labor and delivery ward. Ethan heard footsteps walking from a distance, he looked to see his ex-wife Grace Garner, walked towards them.

"Mom?" Shaun muttered.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked, standing up.

"I heard that your sister was in the hospital, so I came by to check on her." Grace explained. "How is she?"

"She delivering her baby now. Are you here for Shaun?" He asked.

"Mom, I want to stay here, so I can see aunt Yuuki and uncle Norman's new baby."

Before Grace was able to answer her son, everyone faced the doors of the labor and delivery ward when Norman walked out with a smile on his face. "Yuuki and the babies are ok."

Everyone was happy, especially Blake and Grace, except for the last part they heard. "What did you say?" Ethan asked.

"Yuuki and I have two beautiful baby girls."

"WHAT!?"

"Two babies!" Kanon cheered, as walked up to her father and he picked her up.

"Yes!" Shaun shouted.

"Oh, my God. Two baby girls." Madison said, surprised. "That was a good surprise, we didn't know."

"Actually, it was surprise twins." Norman corrected her, which lead everyone into shocked, except Blake. "Really, we didn't know that we were having twins, until the nurse said that there was another baby."

"Well, at least she didn't kill you, Norman." Blake said.

"Oh, ha ha, she threatened me if I didn't rip off my-"

"Ok, we have children here, so let's go see Yuuki and the twins." Ethan said, covering Shaun's ears. Everyone followed Norman to Yuuki's room. He opened the door slowly to see Yuuki, sleeping on the bed, until she heard footsteps coming in.

"Hey, everyone." Yuuki greeted softly. She slowly rises her body up, with Norman's help, as she started hugging everyone, except for Blake. He gave her a side hug, since Norman was keeping a watchful eye on him.

"I can hear you screaming, down the hallway, Yuuki." Blake joked.

Yuuki noticed Grace, which surprised her.

"Grace...I wasn't expecting you." Yuuki said, softly.

"I just came by to see how are you doing and maybe if I can see the babies, as well." Grace explained. Yuuki nodded, but she wasn't sure about Grace being in the same room, with Ethan and his fiancée and also Shaun. Kanon kept her distance away from her since she doesn't know her that well.

"Yeah, yeah of course."

"Where are the babies?" Shaun asked.

Until they heard the sound of gurgling babies from the hallway. The nurse and the assistant nurse walked in carrying the Jayden twins in their nurse places the oldest twin in Yuuki's arms and the assistant places the youngest twin into Norman's arms, before the left.

The baby in Yuuki's arms had her mother's straight light brown hair and her father's pale green eyes and the baby in Norman's arms had her father's curly hair and her mother's big brown eyes. The Jayden twins had their own soothie pacifier in pink and in green. Each girl had the same hospital blanket for them to be warm, a while bowtie headband on their heads, and their very own hospital bands on their wrist.

"They're beautiful." Ethan said tearfully. "I have three beautiful nieces now." Madison was comforting him, by rubbing his shoulder.

"What are their names?" Shaun asked.

"Mama, Daddy?" Norman looked down at his two year old daughter. "I wanna see." Ethan decided to help Kanon get up onto the bed to see the babies up close. Kanon's eyes dazzled when she saw the babies faces. "Oh, cute babies."

"Everyone, meet Rini Claire." Yuuki introduce the baby in her arms.

"And Juri Rosalie Jayden." Norman introduce.

"Aww, those are cute names." Madison complemented.

"You've name the second twin after our mother, Yuuki." Ethan said, surprised and Yuuki nodded to her brother.

"And Claire is actually mother's name as well." Norman said, looking down at both of the babies.

Blake was in the corner, crying a little after seeing the babies. "I saw that, tough guy." Yuuki said.

"No, there's something in my eye." Blake retorted, so loud which made Rini wide-eyed, her soothie pacifier fallen out of her small mouth, before she started crying.

"It's seems that Rini doesn't like uncle Carter." Yuuki told him, as she tries to calmed the baby down, but it wasn't working so, Norman gave Juri to Ethan, before taking Rini out of Yuuki's arms. As he swaddled the oldest twin, Rini started to calm down and looked at her father's pale green eyes. "It's seems that I have three Daddy's girls." Norman chuckled.

Ethan was looking at the youngest twin, Juri, as she was having her small arms in the air, while smiling at her aunt and uncle. "Yuuki, Juri looks just like you."

Norman bend down a little so Shaun can see her Rini's face. "Dad, Rini looks like uncle Norman."

* * *

Rini Claire Jayden and Juri Rosalie Jayden was born on August 14, 2012 at 9:21 am and 9:25 am. Rini weight at least five pounds and Juri weight more than her, she was like five pounds and three ounces. The twins were born on Norman's birthday which was a surprise for him. He was ecstatic that he got to share his birthday with his twin daughters.

Later on the afternoon, Yuuki and Kanon were playing with Juri while the other twin Rini was resting in her hospital crib. Juri was smiling while looking at her mother's face, until they heard the door opening to see that Norman return with a four small cupcakes.

"Cake!" Kanon pointed to the small container, that was her father had in his hand.

"Yes, Kanon and who's birthday is today?" Norman asked.

"Daddy's?" Kanon replied.

"Yes, it it's and also the twins too." He places the cupcake container on the table. Kanon suddenly hugged her father, before she sat back down on the couch, next to him.

Norman picked up Rini, who happened to open her eyes suddenly, but she was still tired even Juri, who was yawning too. "Yuuki, can you sing them to sleep?" Norman asked.

"I know the perfect song." Yuuki smiled before looking down at Juri. She was singing happy birthday softly to the babies, as the song echo in the room. Somehow the twins loved hearing her mother's voice and they went to sleep. Rini and Juri were both sucking their thumbs before the mother and father lay them down in their individual hospital cribs.

They also noticed Kanon was already asleep on the couch, since she was awakened around four o'clock in the morning, wanting to see her baby sister's and she did.

Yuuki grabbed one of the of the cupcakes, place the candle into the cupcake, before lighting up the candle. She handed it to Norman, he closed his eyes and blown out the candle. "What did you wish for?" Yuuki asked.

"If I tell you it won't come true." Norman touch the icing with his finger and places some of it on Yuuki's nose, which made her giggled. "Since you're my wife, I'll tell you." He moved closer to her, before licking the icing off her nose. "I wish that you and the girls will always be in my heart forever."

Yuuki smiled at her husband. "Norman Jayden, I will always be in your heart, no matter what…. **My Love Will Never Die**."

END

* * *

Don't worry My Love Will Never Die isn't over yet, we still have two bonus chapters to go and it's with the twins Rini and Juri.

 **Rini~** Its means Little Bunny, just like Rini from off of the 90's Sailor Moon.

 **Juri~** (Ju) means tree and (Ri) means the unit of distance equal to 3.927 km. The name was used in the anime, Vampire Knight.

Kanon was twenty three months in this chapter! She's almost two year old!

Norman Jayden's actual birthday is really on August 14 and the person who did his voice and motion capture Leon Ockenden is also on the 16th. My birthday is right next to them it's on the 13th. So...LET'S PARTY HARD!


	17. Bringing Rini and Juri Home

Gracias, Kaouthara for reviewing the ending epilogue of the story. Now onto the first bonus chapter of My Love Will Never Die!

Anime Lovers, if you wish for music in this chapter, play _It's The Right Time_ from the anime _Parasyte_!

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter One~Bringing Rini and Juri Home**

It has been three days since Yuuki, Norman, Kanon and the Mars' welcome two precious twin girls, Rini Claire and Juri Rosalie into the beautiful world. The two lovers were settling into having two twin daughters and also a toddler into their lives, but a thinking Norman was wondering about having a son someday. He was imagining a little baby with his mother's big brown eyes and his curly hair, who could be intelligent just like him, but for now he was happy about having three little daughters.

Today was the day that Yuuki and Norman are taking the twins home for the first time. Norman walked into his wife's room to find her cradling Juri in her arms, while stroking the baby's soft cheek. Rini was in her own hospital crib as she turned to face the door to see her father walking up to her. The baby was looking at her father's matching green eyes, as he was showing a morning smile to her.

"Good morning, little bunny." Norman greeted softly to the baby.

Yuuki finally looked up to see her husband, before he walked over to kiss her lips and looked down at Juri. She was looking at both of her parents with her big brown eyes, before Norman touched her little hand and she gripped around his large finger. "Hi, sweet girl." Norman reached down to kissed Juri's head, before talking to his wife.

"Are they ready to head home for the first time?" Norman asked.

"Yes, they are." Yuuki replied to her husband. "The doctor check on them and they past a few tests in order for them to leave."

Norman places his keys down on the table, before he outstretched his arms for Yuuki to place Juri into his arms. The baby made a tiny noise and shifted a little in his father's arms. "How have they been?" He asked his wife, before asking the same thing to the babies. "Have you two been behaving overnight for Mommy?"

Yuuki and Norman never taken their eyes off the twins and she replied to the ex-agent. "They have been getting their sleep and their milk from me, but Juri on the other hand has been greedy."

Norman chuckled. "She's going to get chunky."

Yuuki smiled. "She already is, but Rini getting her midnight feedings without her sister complaining." She looked over to the table. "Did you bring me an extra set of clothes for me?"

Norman nodded before Yuuki slowly stood up from her bed, as she was still experiencing a little pain from childbirth with the twins. She grabbed her clothes before turning to face her husband. "Can you be a good father and watch them?"

Norman nodded to his wife before she left to go change in the bathroom. He decided that he wanted to bond with them more, so he places Juri down on the bed. She was watching her father as he grabbed Yuuki's feeding pillow from off the bed and places Juri on his right and Rini on his left of the pillow. Rini was already asleep, sucking on her thumb, while Juri was looking up at her father. Norman was looking down at his twin daughters, while touching their small hands.

"Hello, Rini and Juri… Your mommy and I have been waiting to meet you, but your mommy and I have been surprised that you're both surprise twins. But, one thing, please cut me and your mommy some slack, because this is my first time being a real father, even though your eldest sister, Kanon is your step sister, but she loves you. The closest thing I got so far is you two.." Norman kisses the twins foreheads. "Kanon and your mother. I will try my best to raise you into two beautiful girls… but no boyfriends."

He stroke both of the twins cheeks, as they both looked up at them. The twins were staring at their father into his pale green eyes. "I love you both just like your eldest sister and mother."

Yuuki, who was listening on that last sentence, before she spoke up. "Normie…"

Norman looked up quickly, as he blushed at his nickname his mother and now Yuuki called him.

"Are you ready?" He immediately stopped blushing, when he noticed his wife smiling at him.

She nodded, before she walked to him and picked up Rini. He removed the pillow and places on the table, before cradling Juri in his arms.

Norman wheelchaired his wife out the hospital into the front parking lot of the labor and delivery ward of Gemstone Hospital. Two nurses were holding each of the twins in their own car seat carrier. Yuuki stood up from the wheelchair and was helped into Norman's new black 2012 Chevrolet Suburban, as the two nurses help put the twins into the backseat of the SUV. Once the twins and Yuuki was put into the back seat of the SUV, Norman thanked and said his goodbyes to the nurses for helping Yuuki and him, bringing the twins into the world and helped him learning the ropes of taking care of twins.

Yuuki was in the middle of the backseat, as she checked on each twin. Both of them were sleeping, until Rini opened her eyes to look around the funny moving cart, she thought of in her mind, before looking at her mother. "Hi, little bunny." Yuuki touched her cheek. "I see that you're awake. If you're hungry can you wait until we made home ok? That way you can see your sister, Kanon, your two uncles, aunt, cousin Shaun, and also your grandmother who's far away from us now."

Rini cooed, while having her pink soothie pacifier in her mouth.

"How are they back there?" Norman asked, when he stopped at a red light.

"Rini's wide awake, but she couldn't be hungry."

Norman chuckled. "Rini, Daddy wants you to wait until we get home, ok?"

Rini looked up as she heard her father's voice, before responding, when her pacifier fallen out of her mouth. "Ah!" That was a loud response to Norman and Yuuki, but Juri stayed asleep, sucking on her green soothie pacifier.

* * *

As soon as they returned to their shared home with Ethan, Madison, and Shaun, Kanon immediately ran out the house with her uncle Ethan, but somehow Carter Blake was there. He must wanted to help take care of his goddaughter, since Yuuki and Norman were both at the hospital. When they brought the twins in the house, Juri immediately woke up crying for attention and also her twin, Rini wanted attention as well, and also a diaper change. So, Yuuki gave Juri to Madison and Rini to Blake and Shaun.

Norman was sitting down on the couch after having a long day, until Ethan walked in the living room to join him.

"So, Norman, how does it feel being a _real_ father?" Ethan asked, sitting down next to him.

"I feel exhausted, but rewarding as well." Norman replied to the architect father. "How do you manage taking care of Shaun?" Ethan looked at his with an arched eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking for help from a father who has ten year experience and you're about to be father, once again."

Ethan and Norman looked over at Madison talking to Yuuki. Madison was already eight months and she looked like she was about to pop.

The architect father explained how to be a father in someone eyes, but Yuuki believed that he is a true father to Kanon and now to his twin daughters, but all he wanted to do be a good father who is kind nature and playful, just like Ethan, instead of being a deadbeat, who doesn't care about his children. Even though he lose his own father when he was ten years and he had to help take care of his younger brother, Marcus and also his mother. He was jotting down everything he had to know how to be that perfect father, until…

"What the hell?!"

The men heard Blake in the other room. As they walked in, Yuuki, Madison, and Kanon were there watching him and they noticed what was the problem.

"Blake, what happened to you?" Yuuki giggled at the bearded lieutenant. Everyone noticed a wet spot on his signature blue button up shirt and Rini was without a small diaper on her behind. Shaun, on the other hand had the baby powder in his hand and he was covered with the white substance.

"This baby is very bad." Blake explained, he was holding a tiny clean diaper in his left hand. Rini was looking up at him, so innocently, as she was still sucking on her pacifier.

"Maybe, it's because she doesn't like you." Norman commented to him.

"Car-tah!" The lieutenant looked down to see Kanon holding a wet towel, just for him to clean his shirt, but he couldn't help but smile at his goddaughter and picked her up, as she giggled in up in the air. Kanon hugged his neck and kissed his cheek, as they walked out of the other room.

"He's going to be smelling like piss for a while." Ethan joked and Madison and Yuuki laughed to make sure he didn't hear that.

Norman grabbed the diaper on the table and he started changing the baby's diaper, with a baby powder coated Shaun. As the baby was looking up at her father and cousin, she didn't complain or anything. She just only kept quiet until her father was finished. "All better, Rini?" He asked, picking her up.

Rini cooed in response and Norman kissed her forehead.

* * *

It was nighttime at the Jayden's/Mars' household. Shaun was already put to bed, since it was almost ten o'clock at night. Ethan and Madison retired and went to their room, as well. Yuuki was rocking Juri to sleep, as Rini was already asleep in her crib, which she shared with Juri.

Norman was reading one of Kanon's favorite books. He was sitting on her small bed, while reading the book to her, as she had sleepy brown eyes. Juri and Kanon were fast asleep in their parents arms, as they places them into their beds and kissed them goodnight. They made it back to their own room, without waking up the girls.

It was late at night, somewhere around two o'clock, until Norman woke up hearing such a small and soft voice. "Daddy?"

He opened his eyes slowly to see Kanon looking at him. She was dressed in a short sleeve powder blue nightgown and her shoulder length brown locks were messy. "Hey Kanon, what's wrong?" He asked, before sitting up, without waking up his Yuuki.

"Baby's crying."

Norman was confused at the toddler's response, until he grabbed the baby monitor and turned up the volume. He heard the crying noise of one of his twin daughters. He and Yuuki must have forgotten to turn on the monitor. Yuuki woke up to the sound of one of the babies crying, until Norman kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll take care of them. Get some sleep." He whispered, before Yuuki mumbled back to him and she went back to sleep.

Norman picked up and places Kanon on his hip, as he walked back into the girl's room to hear one of the babies crying. He places Kanon down on her small bed, before walking over to the cherry oak crib to see that Juri was crying. Rini stayed asleep on the left side of the crib, with her pink soothie pacifier in her mouth.

He picked up Juri and cradled her into his arms, before picking up her green soothie pacifier. "What's wrong, baby girl?" Norman cooed to the baby, as he tries to put the pacifier back into her mouth, but she continues to cry. "You can't sleep?" He places the baby down on the changing table and checks on her small diaper.

"Aww, no wonder why you were crying." Norman grabbed another fresh diaper, baby powder and wipes and started changing the youngest twin. "You're uncomfortable? Here, Daddy will clean you up okay? Then I'll give you some of mommy's milk to make sure you have a good night sleep."

"What's wrong with Juri?" Kanon asked her daddy.

Norman chuckled at his toddler's question. "She has a dirty diaper and she might be hungry once again." He change the baby's diaper, as she cease her crying and looked around the room, while her father was changing her diaper. "Ok, fresh new Juri. Now, let's go to the kitchen and make you a new bottle."

Norman climbed down the stairs, cradling Juri and Kanon was tailing behind him, since she was awake. He walked into the kitchen to find in the refrigerator a baby bottle full of Yuuki's milk. All Norman had to do is remove the nipple and warm it up in the microwave. Once he did that, Kanon was pulling on his pajamas bottoms to get his attention. He looked down to see Kanon pointing to the top of the refrigerator.

"Daddy, cookie."

He couldn't help it, but give her one of Madison's home bake chocolate chip cookies and also a pink sippy cup full of milk. Both girls were fed, until they both become sleepy. Juri was asleep finally, he places her back in her crib with her oldest twin Rini, upstairs and kisses her forehead, before walking over to Kanon and kisses her goodnight, once again.

Norman was about to leave the girl's room, until Kanon was tugging on his pajamas bottoms, once again. "Me sleep with you and Mommy." He smiled at toddler, before picking her up from her training bed, close the door to the room, walked back into his own room, where Yuuki was still asleep. He lay down on the bed and Kanon went to sleep, laying on her father's chest. He stroke his daughter shoulder length brown hair and kissed her forehead, before falling back to sleep, waiting for the next morning for him to be a loving husband to his Yuuki and a great father to his three little daughters.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait on the story. I had college orientation with my friends and I ended up being tired for that day, which was the day I wanted to write and also I had to pay my phone bill in order for me to type down the chapters. I will have two more Heavy Rain story ready in the making now.

One of them is called _Love Under The Rain_ , it's alternative way for Tears In The Rain for Ethan and Madison's ending. It's a two shot story.

And the rewrite of Ethan and his daughter will be up soon, like next week whenever I update this story. It's going to follow the storyline, but with extra storyline on the daughter, which I have to chose a Japanese name for her, since all my OC's have all Japanese names.

There will be a third bonus chapter. I meant to say three instead of two bonus chapters.


	18. Just Norman and His Daughters

Thank you, Kaouthara for reviewing the first bonus chapters. Someday I wish to have a family just like my OC Yuuki Mars, one day. If you like my stories why don't you create a account, so you can follow my other stories and also the next Heavy Rain story that I'm going to start on and finished the first chapter soon!

Rini Claire and Juri Rosalie Jayden are three months in this chapter!

Kanon Maria Mars-Jayden is two years old now! Her birthday was in September, just like her uncle Ethan!

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter Number Two~Just Norman and His Daughters**

It was nighttime at the Jayden's/Mars' household. Yuuki was in her closet, trying to figure out what to wear on her first day of teaching at Shaun's elementary school. She found a purple button up shirt and a black pencil skirt, until she heard Norman dipped into the bed after taking care of his daughters.

"What happened and what took you so long?" Yuuki asked, coming out of the closet.

"Kanon wanted to stay up longer." He said with his face down on the pillow.

Yuuki laid besides him as he reached for her hand. "She wanted me to read three books, until she fallen asleep." she climbed on top of Norman's back to give him a massage on his shoulders and he felt relaxed.

"Um, Norman?" Yuuki called his name, as he moaned through his pillow. "Do you remember that I won't be here tomorrow? I have to start teaching now, since I'm off of my maternity leave."

"Aww, Yuuki, I'm going to miss you, but taking care of three little ones and also Madison already had her baby girl, like last month it's going to be hard and tiring."

"Hmm...my man is tired…" she moved closer to his ear. "If you can do this for me tomorrow, I will do anything that your heart desires. Like me dressing up sexy in any outfit you want."

Norman was wide-eyed at what will Yuuki do if he can handle it the next day, until they can find a way how can the kids be taken care of. He looked up, before she got off his back. "Any outfit?" She nodded with a sly grin, before she climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Any outfit you want." She whispered in his ear.

Norman smiled at her. "I want you...in that maid's outfit for me." *

* * *

It was the next morning in the household. Ethan, who was already up cooking breakfast for Shaun and Yuuki and he woke up hearing his baby daughter, Aiko crying to be hold, until she was fast asleep.

Yuuki was getting dressed in her school teaching clothes, until she walked into the girl's room to check on them. They were all still asleep. Kanon was holding onto her small bunny plushie that her father got for her. Rini still had her soothie pacifier in her mouth and Juri had her arms up while she was still asleep. She heard someone walking in the room, and she turned to face her eleven year old who was dressed for school and he was about to head downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, little guy." Yuuki walked up to him and hugged him. "Are you ready for school?"

"The real question is are you ready, Aunt Yuuki?" Shaun asked.

Yuuki chuckled at the boy's question. "Yes, I think I am ready to teach my first class."

"Ok," Yuuki ruffled his brown hair. "Brush your hair again and I'll be ready. I just need to tell your uncle that I'm leaving."

Yuuki left the girl's room and walked back into the bedroom to find Norman, still asleep. The back of his head was on the pillow while his hand was behind it and the other hand was on his stomach. She walked over to his side of the bed on the right. She sat on the bed, until she touches his scarred cheek and kissed his morning breath lips to wake him up.

He slowly open his pale green eyes as he started squinting at the figure sitting down on the bed that is his wife. "Morning, Yuuki." He greeted her, before he gave a big yawn with his mouth open.

Shaun walked in the bedroom, holding Kanon in his arms. "Shaun, why are holding Kanon?" Yuuki asked.

"She wanted to sleep with her Dad." He walked over to Yuuki's side of the bed and places her down. Norman grabbed his two year old daughter and kissed her shoulder length brown hair, as she snuggled up against him.

"Well, I would be back home until four thirty, after when I leave the school with Shaun." Yuuki stated. "If you need anything text me or try and call Sara or Blake for extra help."

"I don't need Blake coming over and swearing in front of the girls." Norman replied. "It will be just me, the girls, Ethan, Madison, and little Aiko."

"Ok, if you say so, Mr. Jayden." She kisses his lips, before she stood up from the bed. "I love you."

"Love you too, Yuuki." Norman smiled and replied back to her.

"Eww, get a room." Shaun said, disgusted, until Norman thrown a pillow at the preteen.

* * *

Yuuki had already left with Shaun on their way to school. Now he was all alone with two year old, Kanon and three months old twins, Rini and Juri. Except for the exception of Ethan and Madison and their one month old daughter, Aiko.

They climbed down the stairs to see Ethan holding his daughter Aiko in his arms, while she was asleep. He was watching TV in the living room, until he turned to see them. "Good Morning, Norman, Kanon." Ethan greeted.

"unk-cle Ee-than, baby Aiko!" Kanon said, happily.

"Morning, Ethan." Norman greeted back, before he taken Kanon into the kitchen and places her down in the chair. He pulled out a small blue plastic bowl and a pink plastic spoon and places it in front of her. He reached for the cabinet and pulled out a half empty cereal box of Cookie Crisps.

"Me do it!" She said. He places the box down next to her, as she picked it up and pour her cereal into the plastic bowl and it flooded over, which she wanted a full bowl. Norman and Kanon were eating their bowls of cereal, since it was a lazy day for him to cook breakfast. Kanon started looking around, until she got her father's attention.

"Where's Mommy and Shaunie?"

Norman smiled. "Mommy and Shaun are at school?"

"What's school?"

"School is a place to learn and play."

"Me go too!" Kanon said, happily.

Norman ruffled the girl's shoulder length brown hair. "Until you're five and you can go."

Kanon had the pouty lips on, until Norman kissed her head to make her feel better and she did. "But guess what? Me, you, and the twins are going to have fun today, since Mommy is gone."

"Pwark?" She raised an eyebrow at her father.

"Yes, we can go to the park, but later when the twins are dressed."

"Can unk-cle Car-tah come pway with me?"

Norman rolled his eyes, when his daughter asked if Blake can come over and play with her at the park. But being a father who loves to spoiled his daughters and a rude police lieutenant who also spoiling her as well. They don't get along, but they do sometimes when the mother was around, since they can't swear in front of the kids.

"I'm afraid that he's at work-"

Kanon and Norman heard the doorbell rang and turned to the door to find Blake walking in the house, after ringing and knocking on the door. "Anyone home? Kanon?"

"Well, shit…" Norman muttered.

"Unk-cle Car-tah!" She jumped out of the chair, ran to the foyer and hugged his leg, until he lifted her up.

"Norman, one of the twins is crying." He heard Madison's voice coming from the top the stairs, as she climbed down them and she was also dressed for the day. She walked into the living room to find her husband bottle feeding their daughter. "Hey, sweetie." She kisses his cheek, before giving him her lips. She looked down at her small baby girl and kissed her forehead.

* * *

He climbed up the stairs, as Blake and Kanon followed him up to the girl's room. He looked inside the crib to find Rini wide awake trying to clap her hands and Juri was screaming for help. Norman lifted her up and cradle her, while sitting in the rocking chair.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" She calmed down as she heard the sound of her father's voice and she showed a morning smile.

"Hi, Juri!" Kanon yelled at her. Juri had her green eyes wide eyed once again, until she started crying out loud.

"Kanon, you have to be quiet, when you're around your sisters." Norman said quietly, as he rocked her back her to be calm one again.

"Sorry, sissy." She kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Daddy, Daddy." She reaches her father's scarred cheek to kiss it.

"Aww that's so sweet." Blake said disgusted, when Kanon kissed her father. Norman did a quick evil glare at the bearded lieutenant. "What about uncle Carter, Kanon?"

Norman whispered in Kanon's ear, as he told her to do something with her uncle Carter. She walked up to him and smiled. "Close your eyes, unk-cle Car-tah!" He did, as he bend down to her level, so he can receive a kiss from the small toddler, but all of a sudden…

Her small hand balled up into a fist and hitted him in his fronts, as he fake his hurtful fall. "You got me!"

"Sorry, unk-cle Car-tah." She got on her knees and kissed his cheek. He smiled at his goddaughter.

"So what does Kanon want to do today, Norman?" Blake asked, standing backup on his feet.

"She wants to go to the park." Norman replied.

Before they were able to go the park, they have to dressed the girls for today. Norman dressed Kanon up in a grey pullover shirt that has a cat's face on it and pink leggings with tiny white polka dots. Blake helped by dressing the twins, Rini was dressed in pink zip and play with white polka dots that has a cute monkey embroidered on the side. Juri had on the same thing, but it was purple with white polka dots, with a cute blue owl on the side.

And now, they were ready to go to the park.

* * *

"Come on, unk-cle Car-tah! Pwark this way!"

Kanon was holding onto his gloved black hand, as he was smiling at his two year old goddaughter. Norman was following them, as he was pushing the twins car seat stroller to the park. Rini and Juri were most likely asleep, as their father pushed the stroller. At the park, there was a few children around Kanon's age, who were running around and climbed up the stairs, while their parents watched them.

They have finally found a empty bench for them to sit on, until Kanon let go of his hand and she immediately ran to play with the other children, carrying her plastic bucket and pail.

"God, this is tiring." Norman complained, as he was laid back on the bench.

"Why are you say that? Aren't you the father that knows everything that Yuuki does with the kids or you're just a weak sissy?" Blake asked.

"Yes, but… they're wearing me out, especially Kanon." Norman and Blake over to see Kanon shoveling sand with the other kids, until she and another child decided to put sand in their mouth, which was perfectly normal but also weird.

"I'll watch Kanon, since you are such a lazy ass for watching your daughter."

"What this?" They heard Kanon voice, until they turned to see her with two other boys and in her hand is a small, but dead rat, as she picked it up by it's long tail.

"Kanon!" Norman called out her name as she looked up at her father, smiling at him.

Norman was about to get up, until Blake stopped him. "Go and breastfeed your daughters, while I'll take care of this." He stands up and ran towards her. "Oh, Kanon Maria, what are you?" He immediately snatch the rat from out of her small hands and taken her back to Norman, who was bottle feeding Rini. "Look at this." He showed the rat in front of Norman. He moved his head and the baby away from it.

"Blake, that's disgusting." Norman said. "Go throw it away!" Blake left them alone they can talk.

"Kanon Maria Jayden, that was a no-no. You do not pick up animals." Norman places Rini back in her car seat and grabbed a small container full of baby wipes.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, Daddy." Kanon apologizes to her father.

"It's ok, but at least uncle Carter is taking care of it."

Norman watched Blake trying to dispose of the dead rat in the trash bin, but it was full of garbage, until he figured out another idea. How about burying it near the swings. He immediately got in front of the swings, started digging and covered the dead animal with grass and dirt, until…

He got kicked in the ass by children's feet.

"Ah! My ass!" Blake complained as he fell onto the grass.

"Sorry, mister!"

"Ooo, Blake are you alright, but that was hilarious. Wait until I tell Yuuki about this." Norman chuckled at Blake in pain.

"What's an ask?" Kanon asked her father.

"That word is a no no, too, Kanon."

Blake and Norman immediately return home after Kanon played in the park some more with her father, but Blake decided to stay on the bench and watch Rini and Juri. Kanon had a fun filled day out, even though her mother wasn't there playing with her, but when her mother returns that she and her will be watching TV and eating cookies together, like they always do.

* * *

As as they walked through the door, they can hear the crying noise of Aiko Mars, crying her little eyes out, until Juri started crying when she heard her little cousin too, but Rini on the other hand was used to it. Kanon covered her little ears.

"Babies loud!" She yelled.

"I know, Kanon." He places Rini and Juri's car seat down on the couch, and he removed Juri from it and held her close to his heart. "Kanon, why don't you watch TV up in my room?"

"Ok, Daddy!" She climbed up the stairs with all four of her hands and feet to go to Yuuki and Norman's bedroom.

"What's wrong with Aiko?" Norman asked, Ethan, while he put Juri in the middle baby swinger.

"She just wanted to be hold that's all."

They heard a small sneeze coming from Rini's carseat and she started crying, as well. All of the babies were crying at once as they all wanted something. Rini was placed in the left baby swinger, as everyone tries to take care of the crying, except for Blake who was still hurting in the ass and he has had with this.

Suddenly Norman felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket and it was Yuuki calling him, so he walked into the kitchen, so he can hear Yuuki, perfectly before answering.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi, sweetie!"_

"Hey, baby, how are you?"

 _"I'm doing fine. I'm just on my lunch break. Is everything ok with the girls?"_

"Uh...yeah, no trouble at all."

 _"Are you sure? Because I can her screaming babies in the background."_

"Actually, that was Aiko and Kanon. Kanon making all of the animal noise, to make Rini, Juri ans possibly Aiko to smile."

 _"Oh, ok, then, Norman. Oh, did you feed Kanon something to eat, since she had breakfast?"_

"Yeah, she ate alright. I made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

 _"Well, ok. I have to go now. Remember if you need anything-"_

"I remember call Blake or Sara. I got your message, but don't worry everything is OK, baby. I love you."

 _"I love you too, Norman. Bye!"_

Norman hanged up his phone, before hearing one of the babies getting louder by the minute.

"Calm down, those demon babies!" Blake complained.

Everyone has turned to faced the bearded lieutenant, with evil glares. "Blake, I have had it!" Norman said, with fury. "We have children to take care of everyday and you want to be the providing godfather to my Kanon? And what do you get in return from Yuuki? A thank you. And from me? Nothing! Abso-fucking-lutely nothing!"

"Ok, Norman Jayden or aka the asshole of the family." Blake retorted. "Just because I've been kicked in the ass by little children feet, doesn't mean I kicked your ass in front of everyone."

"Try and beat my ass again and Yuuki will won't hear the end of this."

"Oh I see…" Norman and Blake started swearing and arguing along with Ethan and Madison for Norman's back up. The babies were still crying for help in her small baby swingers, as they were trying to call out for help until Rini and Juri noticed Kanon coming down the stairs with a small snow globe. The toddler twisted the key as it start playing a soft and sweet music box lullaby. She places it front of the screaming girls, until they all started to calm down.

All of a sudden the adults started to calm down, except for Blake. "Where's that fucking music coming from?"

They all looked to see the babies were all fast asleep and Kanon was tucking them in, until her father walked up to her and picked her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Kanon. You have been a big help with your sisters and cousin."

Once again, Rini sneeze softly and it catches Norman's attention. He places Kanon down on the floor and he picked up the oldest twin. He felt her small forehead being warm. "Aww, you have a fever?" He walked into the nearest bathroom, before he turned to face the other adults. "Check on Juri for me, while I'll help Rini with her fever."

Ethan decided to check on Juri, as he picked her up and she started to cry once again. "What's wrong, Juri? Are you hungry? Do you need a diaper change?" Ethan asked all the questions to the youngest twin, as he rubbed the baby's small back on his shoulder. She burped on his shoulder leaving a small amount of Yuuki's milk throw up on his shirt.

"So, that's why you were crying, huh?" Ethan asked.

Juri laughed at his smiling face.

Madison picked up Aiko, who was already looking around until her mother cradle her in her arms. "What's the matter, Aiko?"

The baby started crying back once again, when she decided to answer her mother's question. Madison felt a slight tug on her blue jeans.

"Maddy," Kanon called out, as she held a blue soothie pacifier up in the air for Madison. She taken it and places it inside of the baby's mouth and she fallen right back to sleep. The journalist bend down to be at Kanon's height level and gave her a side hug.

"Thank you, Kanon." She complimented to the toddler.

Ethan and Madison place the babies back into their swings as they sleep peacefully. Norman came back from the bathroom with Rini sucking on a medicine pacifier that was only for babies. Rini was drinking the sticky medicine liquid down her throat, as she went to sleep.

"Ok, three babies are sleeping now." Norman places Rini back in her swinger and walked towards the couch to sit down with the rest of the people. "Now, we can relax." Kanon climbed onto her father's lap and rested her head on his chest. "Thanks, Kanon."

"Daddy, Maddy, unk-cle Car-tah, unk-cle Ee-than, sleepy?"

"Yeah, Kanon, were all... tired." Ethan said, tiredly before he fallen asleep with Madison.

Blake started snoring and drooling on one of the couches pillows and Norman went to sleep along with Kanon in his arms, cuddling her close to his beating heart, while everyone waits on Yuuki and Shaun's return home from the school.

* * *

Norman woke up hours later, as it was in the afternoon time. He looked behind him to see that the clock said three forty five. It was time that Yuuki and Shaun was ready to come home. Kanon was not in his arms, so he thought that she upstairs playing with her toys.

"Ok, Yuuki will be home any minute with Shaun." Norman said to himself, before he stood up from the couch. "The babies are still sleeping… No crying…" he walked towards the swinger to find that the babies, Rini, Juri and Aiko are missing.

"Aw, damn, Ethan, Madison, Blake!" Norman yelled to wake them up and they jumped up to see Norman frightened. "The babies are gone."

"What?" Ethan said, surprised, which brought him back into his state of what happened to Jason and Shaun. Madison was right next to him, holding his hand to calm him down. "How can the babies suddenly left the swingers?"

"Relax, maybe they're crawling around the house." Blake suggested.

"Blake, the twins can't crawl until they're six months and Aiko is one month old, she can't move." Madison corrected him.

"Hey, Dad, Madison, uncle Norman, and Mr. Blake." They heard the voice of the eleven year old walking out of the kitchen, with a small bag of potato chips. Ethan walked up to him and hugged his son.

"Hey, son, how was school with your aunt Yuuki?"

"It was fun and awesome." Shaun said, happily. "Everyone in my class love aunt Yuuki and they also called her Police Sergeant Jayden, Dad."

"It sounds like you had a fun day, Shaun, but we have a big problem." Norman said.

"Have you seen your sister, Aiko and your cousins?" Madison asked the preteen.

"What about Kanon? Is she alright?" Blake asked the boy, as well.

"Oh, when we walked in, I noticed that everyone was in the living room sleeping, so aunt Yuuki and I taken the twins and Aiko upstairs. Kanon woke up when she heard the front door opening and she gave us welcome back hugs."

They were relieved that Yuuki and Shaun had the babies safe and sound, instead of finding them dead or kidnapped. Norman climbed up the stairs and went into the bedroom where Yuuki was nursing one of the twins, while the other one was sleeping on the pillow. "Hey, sleepyhead." She greeted softly.

"Hey, Yuuki." He sat down at the foot of the bed. "How was teaching?"

"It was good." Yuuki replied. "Oh, and during my lunch break I have found a daycare center, where we can drop Kanon and the twins off, so if today was hard for you, we can try the daycare-"

"Actually, I had fun taking care of the girls, but Ethan and Madison on the other hand had trouble."

Yuuki arched her eyebrow at the ex-agent. "Are you sure? Because Ethan knows what he is doing as a parent of twelve years."

"Ok, ok, he knows what he was doing, until Aiko started crying and made Juri cried as well."

"Well that's because she antisocial, just like you." Yuuki replied. "She doesn't like loud noises and she mostly quiet."

"I am _NOT_ antisocial, Yuuki." The word not was loud and it made Juri wide eyed and she started to cry.

"Aww, did Daddy scare you?" Yuuki cooed to her crying daughter.

"Daddy's sorry." Norman cradles her in his arms and kisses her forehead, until she opened her small brown eyes to look up at him. She was still teary eyed, until she heard the soft music box lullaby once again. Yuuki and Norman turned to see Kanon holding her small snow globe and she twisted the key for the song to play. The babies were once again asleep thanks to Kanon and she jumped onto the bed to join her Mommy, Daddy, and her twin sisters.

* * *

Sorry for the late update once again! I was taking a break from writing and I was thinking of how to write the next Heavy Rain story with Ethan and his teen daughter and I have found a perfect Japanese name, just for her. The next Heavy Rain story will be called _Like Father, Like Daughter_ and it's going to follow the original Ethan storyline.

(*) That is the third and last lemon chapter of _My Love Will Live On Forever_ and also the lemon fanfiction has been updated!

And I also created a two-shot story of the post ending game with Ethan and Madison. It takes place after the game and after the ending New Life. The next chapter will be updated soon and it will be full of fluff!

Only one more bonus chapter to go and _My Love Will Never Die_ , will be finished! I love making Heavy Rain stories so much, but I only have one more story to make and it's the remake of Ethan and his teen daughter.

The next and final chapter of this will be how did the twins enter in the world by surprise and how did Yuuki, Norman, and the rest from the epilogue survive Yuuki's demonic labor pains. It will be funny I promise everyone! It's like a deleted chapter scene.

See everyone soon in the last bonus chapter of _My Love Will Never Die_ or in the two stories, _A Year Without Rain_ and _Like Father, Like Daughter_ ~GirlGoneGamer


	19. Delete Parts From The Story

Kaouthara, Thanks for review! Now I have finally finished this, but it isn't over yet...

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter Number Three~Delete Parts From the Story**

While creating My Love Will Never Die, I had so many ideas running through my mind as I created this Norman and Yuuki story, but somehow I have to cut some ideas from the chapters below. So, this chapter is a bonus chapter of everything I wrote, but didn't make the cut in the following chapters below...

* * *

 **Chapter Four~The Real Drama Begins**

 **Philadelphia Police Station**

As Norman watched Yuuki sat back down at her desk next to Blake, somehow he wanted to spend more time with her, so he decided to walked towards her desk, until an evil glare from Blake was eyeing him, but the agent ignores it.

"Excuse me, Yuuki."

Yuuki looked up to see Norman smiling at her, which made her hide her sudden blushing face, before looking up at him. "Yes, Norman?"

"I was wondering if you and I would like to study the case together." Norman had finally ask the question to the blushing mother, until Blake interrupted them.

"Actually, Norman, Chiba-Mars isn't part of the case, since she doesn't have the courage to do another one, after what happened to her husband of five years."

Yuuki turned to the bearded lieutenant. "Did you have to put my business out there, Mr. Police Lieutenant?"

"My bad, Chiba-Mars." Blake faked apologize to her.

"It's Mars, now, Blake!"

"Whatever, Mother Mars."

"So, you're not on the case?" Norman asked, after laughing at the two.

"I'm sorry, Norman." Yuuki apologized to him. "Only Blake and Ash are the Origami Killer's investigation team."

"Oh, ok," He looked up at Blake. "Blake, do you mind?"

Blake ignored him or without looking at the agent. "I'm really busy right now. I'll talk about it later."

Norman looked down at Yuuki. "He's doesn't want to do anything right now. He's paying attention to a game on the computer." She mouthed to him.

The agent nodded to her, before looking up at the bearded lieutenant. "Ok, Blake. Just let me know when you are ready." Norman left to go to the Captain Perry's assistant, as Yuuki watched him, until he caught her brown eyes looking at him once again.

"Are you looking at him?" The voice of Blake shocked her, until she stood up from her chair and grabbed her phone.

"I'm going to call my brother, once again." Yuuki ignored and walked away, before calling her brother. Blake kept his eyes on the sergeant mother, as she walked away and decided to talk to Norman, once again, before he was interrupted by the sound of a giggling baby coming into the station. It was Ethan, holding Yuuki's thirteen month old baby, Kanon.

" _What's my daughter doing here?"_ Blake thought to himself.

* * *

 **On The Way To Yuuki and Kanon's House**

As Yuuki stopped at a stoplight, while Norman was slowly looking at her by sneaking glances at the sergeant mother, and also hearing the sound of her daughter giggling the back seat.

Kanon started to whining about something that she wanted, as she was trying to get Norman or her mother's attention. Norman turned to the back seat to flash a loving smile at her. She was trying to reach out to him, but she couldn't thanks to the seat belt.

"Baba…"

Yuuki turned around, while sitting having her foot down on the brake to see what was her daughter crying about.

"Yuuki, what's wrong with Kanon?" Norman asked.

"She's probably hungry for some milk." Yuuki replied before looking around for the baby bag, and it was placed in the back seat, but she couldn't reach it. Norman stretched out to the back seat and grabbed a half empty baby bottle full of milk and Kanon grabbed it out of his hand, after when he taken the nipple cap off.

"Thank you, Norman. I really appreciate your help." Yuuki thanked him, before she started driving once again.

"No worries, Yuuki. I like your daughter, she's cute." Norman continued to look back at the baby drinking her mother's milk, as the baby kept her gazed at the agent, who probably thinks is her father.

* * *

 **After Norman Left The House**

Yuuki watched Norman as he entered into the cab and wave at him, once more before the yellow car drove down the street. She walked back inside of her house and now she is faced with two problems in her life. Her nephew is taken by the Origami Killer and she fallen in love too quickly with the FBI agent from Washington. Her face was so close to his pale face. They were about centimeters away from kissing if the cab could have waited for a little while.

But now, she has to get ready for the next day, as he journey begins, as part of the Origami Killer investigation team. She climbed up the stairs and she walked by her daughter's nursery, as she remembered how her deceased husband and Kanon's birth father, Ryan created this room, just for his little daughter.

She walked up to her daughter's crib as she was still asleep after when Norman put her down. She smiled at her sleeping daughter, before taking some of her bangs in front of her and moving them to the side. The baby sighed softly, as she felt her mother's fingers touching her brown hair.

"Don't worry, my baby." Yuuki whispered. "You'll have a daddy one day." She reached down to kiss her forehead, before leaving to her bedroom and went to sleep, until the next day.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven~Just Yuuki, Norman, and Kanon**

 **A Random Conversation During Breakfast**

"Hey, Norman, I have something to ask you." Yuuki said, and Norman was fixing his cup of coffee.

"Yes, Yuuki?"

"Are you a cat person?" Yuuki asked, shyly.

"Why did you ask about that?"

"Well, while you were sleeping with me and Kanon, you were all curled up against us, like you were protecting us or you just love a warm bed." Yuuki explained to the agent.

"Yeah, I do like having a warm bed, since the rain from outside was keeping me cold."

"So, what's the answer?" Yuuki asked, once more.

"Yes, I am a cat person and also own a cat too."

"What's her name?"

"His name is Kitty." Norman grabbed his phone and showed a picture of a small black and white kitten. He showed the picture of the kitten to Yuuki and Kanon. The baby's brown eyes dazzled as she saw the kitty cat on the phone.

"Can you say kitty cat, Kanon?" Norman cooed to the baby.

"Cah!" The baby said.

* * *

 **Phone Call For Norman and The Girls**

After Norman poured out his coffee/breast milk down the sink, he suddenly heard his phone ringing on the counter. He heard Kanon asking to be pick up and hold into his arms, so the agent did before picking up his phone and looked at the caller ID. He smiled at the phone screen as Kanon tried to reached for the glowing phone.

"Who's calling you?" Yuuki asked.

"My younger brother, Marcus." Norman replied, before sitting down in the kitchen chair, before answering his phone.

Yuuki was cleaning the kitchen and doing the dishes, while hearing her lover talking about his job here and keep Kanon away from the phone, until she gave him a loud cry to make him look at her and also get his attention. He places his phone on the table and put it on speakerphone.

"Kanon, what's wrong?" Norman asked, over the phone.

"Dada…" she babbled while smiling at her father, before he kissed her nose.

"Norman, who was that? Was that a baby?" Marcus asked.

"Well…"

"Hold on, your niece wants to talk to you." Marcus said, before handing the phone to his ten year old daughter, Maggie.

"Hi, uncle FBI!" She greeted happily.

"Hey, Maggie, what's up?" Norman asked.

Suddenly, Kanon picked up the phone and yelled at it. "Ah!" She said.

"I'll take her away from you," Yuuki said, before picking up Kanon and removing Norman's phone from out of her small hands, giving back to Norman.

"I'm sorry, Maggie, that-"

"Oh my God! Dad, it finally be happen!" Maggie said, until her father was cheering for Norman. The agent was smiling his phone while it was still on speakerphone. Yuuki was next to him, while Kanon started playing with her mother's long locks.

"Yeah, it finally happened." Norman said.

"What's her name? Is she going to be my auntie?!"

"Her name is Yuuki and she also has a very cute one year old daughter named Kanon." Norman explained. "And she laughed at you now. He places the phone in front of her, as he continued giggling.

"I can't wait to meet her and the baby! What does she looked like?!"

"You'll get a picture soon." Norman replied. "Put your father back on the phone."

"Dude, I can't believe that this has finally happened in Jayden Family History!" Marcus exclaimed. "Is she a very cute but sexy girl?"

"She's very hot and she has a loving daughter." Yuuki hit his shoulder playfully.

"Damn, she might have a loving heart to love you back."

"Why you say that?"

"Because, you never had a girlfriend, since college. Well, I have to go now, but I can't wait to me her and maybe get a picture of her."

"Ok, see ya later, brother." Norman said his goodbye, before handing the phone to the mother.

"Bye, Marcus." Yuuki greeted.

"Baba…" Kanon said, waving at the phone.

* * *

 **Final Chapter~Epilogue**

 **Yuuki in Labor**

Yuuki climbed down the stairs slowly with the help of Lieutenant Carter Blake, who happened to be staying overnight at the home. He heard Norman's cry when we woke up the whole house that Yuuki was in labor. Yuuki held onto the stairwell, as she felt a hard contraction. She let go of the bearded lieutenant's hand, as she grabbed onto the stairwell, until she broken the bottom part of it. She tossed it to the side as it hit the floor.

Blake led her to the couch, as he was coping Yuuki's breathing. She looked up at him with an evil glare. "Why are... copying me?" She asked.

"Because… somehow I don't know why the fuck am I even nervous. You're not my wife or I'm not my goddaughter's real father." Blake retorted at him, until she grabbed his hand.

"Listen, Blake, having a baby is very spiritual. This baby could be my last one and…" Yuuki felt another contraction. "Blake, here another one!"

"Ow!"

" _Ow!"_

"Ow!"

" _Damn it, Yuuki!"_

Yuuki finally let go, as she felt relaxed. "Well… that wasn't so bad." She looked down at Blake holding his own hand, while he was on the ground. "Blake, get your ass up. I thought you were tough."

"My hand...a pregnant woman hurt my fucking hand." He muttered to himself, before he heard footsteps coming down. Ethan and Shaun were coming down, while Madison was tailing behind them slowly, having her left hand on her seven months stomach.

"Listen, Yuuki everything is ok." Ethan said, before turning to his son, who still have his pajamas pants on, but a different clean anime shirt on, while trying to put on his shoes. "Shaun, you go boiled some water." He turned to Madison. "Sweetie, go get some towels." He finally turned to Blake, who was trying to get up. "And Lieutenant...you… you circle the wagons."

Yuuki looked confused at her brother, as he was looking down at her. "Ethan Daisuke, what are you doing?"

"I wish to God I knew, baby sister." Ethan said, as he decided to help her sister up, before she ended up grabbing his hand.

"Contract-Ahhh!"

" _Ahh!"_

"Sorry-Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

Ethan immediately fell on the floor until Madison slowly got on her knees and check her husband. "Ethan, are you alright?" She asked.

"My hand!" He cried.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Yuuki asked, before walking to the stairs case.

"NORMAN ANDREW JAYDEN!" Everyone looked at Yuuki. "Put on your damn pants and let's go!"

"Wait!" Shaun said, walking towards his aunt. "Aunt Yuuki, I wanna come too!"

"Oh, why thank you, sweetie. I can really use someone to hold my hand." Yuuki was about to grabbed Shaun's small hand, until he backed away from her.

* * *

 **Arriving at the Hospital**

After arriving at Gemstone Hospital and surviving Blake's driving, Yuuki immediately got out of Norman's black Chevrolet Suburban and ran over to the driver side and started hitting Blake.

"Stupid police lieutenant!" Yuuki retorted, as Norman, Ethan, Madison, and Shaun climbed out of the vehicle, while hospital staff came out with a wheelchair. "My second daughter might have brain damage because of you!" she immediately sat down in the rolling chair, as Norman helps pushed her into the hospital, until Blake showed up besides her. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me. I'll just go have this baby without Lieutenant Asshole just touching me!" She yelled at him.

* * *

 **Twin Daughter Surprise!**

After delivery her second baby girl, Yuuki and Norman were crying with tears of joy, until Yuuki felt that she had to push again. Norman noticed her face squinted, as she was holding her quiet newborn baby girl. "I have a feeling... that I have to push again." She whispered to Norman, as he called the nurse to come check on her to see what happens now.

The nurse had a shocked face on her. "Yuuki… you're having another baby,"

"WHAT?!" Norman and Yuuki said together, shockingly, as the other nurse taken the baby girl out of Yuuki's arms.

"And it's another girl and she's breach."

"Oh no!" Yuuki cried, while resting her head on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. Norman was nervous too. He was surprised and nervous at the same time, but he mostly worried for Yuuki and the surprise twin baby girl.

"Is she going to be alright?" Norman asked.

"I don't know. She's in a difficult position and it will be harder for Yuuki to push, since the legs are coming out first."

"I'm so tired…" Yuuki complained, while holding onto Norman's hand. Norman wiped off some of the sweat from her wet brown bangs covering her eyebrows.

"Look at me." Norman turned Yuuki's face to look at him and his pale green eyes. He can see worried and tired all over her face. "You can do this. It will be all over if you push harder."

"Yuuki, here we go." The nurse started before Yuuki pushed harder than she had to push in order for her breech baby girl to make it out alive.

Yuuki felt her whole world stop moving when she looked up to the nurse hold a small baby girl that just came out of her, with the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck twice. The baby girl wasn't breathing, until they heard a small cough.

"Look, Yuuki, you did it." Norman cheered as his wife was smiling tiredly while looking at the baby resting on her stomach. The nurses were cleaning her up with the towel and Norman and Yuuki were looking at the small but youngest baby twin as she was still crying. "Hi, sweet girl. I'm your Daddy." He cooed to the baby touching her small hand.

"OWAA... OWAA..." The second twin softly cried in her mother's arms.

"I have...three little girls." Yuuki said, tiredly, holding her youngest twin for a minute, until the nurse taken her and the first twin out of the room.

"Wait, where are they…" Yuuki asked, quietly.

Norman walked up to one of the nurses. "Where are you taking them?"

"The twins are going to be checked in NICU." The nurse said. "In the meantime, do you have any names for them?"

"Well, our first twin is named Rini Claire, but for the other twin that is for us to think about." Norman said, until he heard Yuuki saying a name. He walked up to his wife and nurse walked towards the bed. The ex-agent hold onto her hand. "You thought of a name for our second twin?"

"Yes and I want to name her after my mother." Yuuki said, softly, before turning to the nurse with the clipboard. "Her name is Juri Rosalie." The nurse wrote down the names before leaving the two alone.

"Rini Claire and Juri Rosalie Jayden." Norman said, before kissing her forehead. "Those are great names, Yuuki and I love them both so much."

"Kanon will love having two sisters." Yuuki said, before Norman kissed her lips.

Bonus Chapters End

* * *

Finally Bonus Chapter Number Three Complete!

Anyone out there who loves Norman, Yuuki, the girls, and also Ethan, Madison, Shaun, and Aiko...even Blake… I was thinking about making a sequel to My Love Will Never Die, but I'm still thinking about how the story should set after the epilogue. It will probably rated M for love scenes with Yuuki and Norman.

See you in my future Heavy Rain stories and thanks for supporting the first story of My Love Will Never Die until the sequel~GirlGoneGamer

If you have any questions on the future sequel or other stories, please let me know in the reviews or PM-ing me!


End file.
